


The King, our little Prince and I

by madammayor28



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Genderbending, Male Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 82,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammayor28/pseuds/madammayor28
Summary: Genderbend AU. Regan Mills, aka the Evil King, is the Mayor of Storybrooke. His life is turned upside down when he becomes a father to a child he didn't think he'd ever meet. This get crazier when his baby mama, Emma Swan, shows up. And what about the curse? Nobody said it would be easy. Together they will have to navigate through parenting, love and crazy shenanigans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a time or its characters.
> 
> Author Notes: No one beta read this so, all mistakes are mine. This is an alternative universe that very loosely follows the original plot. This is my first time writing a gender-bend (Male) Regina, so I really hope you guys like it. In the same vein, please be advised that, though this is still a SQ pairing, this story will depict sexual scenes between a male and a female. if this is not your cup of tea, please don't read and don't leave nasty comments.
> 
> For those who follow my other story "It's not Prince Charming, it's White", I have not abandoned the story, OK? It will be finished. I'm just having a major case of writer's block and for the time being, I will focus on this one.

* * *

One could say we define that life by moments, either big or small moments, that can drastically change the course of one's life. Mayor Regan Mills, also known as the Evil King by his enemies and the peasants that follow them, can attest to that statement. One moment is all it takes to turn the world on its axis. Just one moment, to give life a new meaning and start to mend a broken heart, to shape one's priorities and leave the past behind and focus on tomorrow. One of these life-changing moments was when someone told him he was going to have a son.

Intellectually, he knew the moment he became a sperm donor that he would help create at least one child, if not several. He had been fascinated by the many reproductive alternatives in existence when he first started to explore the new world his curse had taken him to. In the Enchanted forest, especially amongst royals, continuing family lines is, perhaps, the most important thing. A woman who cannot bear children is seen as useless, damaged, a lesser being with no higher purpose whatsoever. A man whose seed is not fruitful is pitied and not as eligible for young maidens that parents prepare to take care of a family their whole lives.

But in this world, that is not a problem. Women can use anonymous or even known donors to have children, even if it means it is not of their partner's blood. A couple can use a surrogate to carry their child if the female half is unable to do so. During one of his travels outside of Storybrooke, he decided to become a sperm donor, so hopefully, someone else might get the joy of having a child, and maybe, just maybe, his legacy wouldn't be only darkness and revenge. Perhaps he would be someone's hope, even if it meant that he would never meet any of these children.

This hope is why, when he got that fateful call, the revelation it brought ultimately threw Regan off balance. It was just like any other day, boring and monotonous. Then his intercom beeped, and he answered without even glancing at it.

"What is it, Mrs. Thompson?" He asked in his usual smooth, commanding tone. His secretary, a nice older lady who had been his head housekeeper back when he was king, was accustomed to it, so didn't bat an eyelid "Sorry for the interruption, Mr. Mayor, but you have a call. They say it's urgent, yet they didn't want to give me any more information," She said, annoyed at being left in the dark.

Regan could hear her annoyed tone and smirked, "I'll get the call, Mrs. Thompson. Patch them through," he instructed and picked up the receiver from his desk. "This is Mayor Mills," he answered briskly.

The other person cleared their throat before speaking, "Good morning, Mr. Mills, My name is Jason Tanner. I'm calling from New England Cryogenic Center. It says on your file that you became a non-anonymous donor with us a few years ago, is that correct?" he asks in a professional tone, though you could detect a hint of awkwardness too.

Regan swallowed hard. They weren't supposed to contact him "Indeed, I donated a couple of times. What is this about?" He said in a stern tone, his already deep tone lowering further.

Mr. Tanner, sensing danger from that tone, rushed to explain, "We apologize for the inconvenience, Mr. Mills. But I'm afraid we have an unprecedented situation on our hands. As per our policies, we only contact our donors on behalf of any children they may have, once they reach the age of 18. However, one of our clients requested this of us, and well, after hearing her story, we thought it prudent to follow through. In November of last year, Miss Emma Swan, a resident from Boston, purchased a sample of your product for at-home insemination," he paused, taking a deep breath to prepare for the next part.

"Soon after that, Miss Swan was arrested and consequently convicted of several charges of petty theft. She will probably serve a year or two at most. However, a couple of months into her sentence, she found out she was pregnant. The doctors later confirmed via ultrasound that the baby is a boy. It took her another two months to contact us. As we understand, there is no other parent in the picture, nor does she have any known relatives, biological or adoptive, that can care for her baby while she's in jail. As the only other biological link, she wants to know if you'd be willing to take custody of the child," Mr. Tanner related.

He received utter silence from the other end of the line, and he nervously cleared his throat, "Mr. Mills?".

Regan's grip on the receiver tightened, his eyes wide and unseeing as the implications of Mr. Tanner's words looped through his mind. He swallowed hard "What happens if I don't take the baby?" He asked, feeling a bit lightheaded all of a sudden.

Mr. Tanner sighed. "You are not obligated under any circumstances to step up as this child's parent, Mr. Mills, and rest assured, your information will remain confidential should you choose. However, if you decide not to take him, Child Services will take custody of the baby, and he will probably be sent into foster care until he is either adopted or a legal adult." He explained in a solemn tone.

Regan closed his eyes and exhaled heavily. He never really put much thought about having children. While under his mother's thumb, she expected him to marry into a royal family line and produce heirs. When he fell in love with Danielle, those expectations transformed into a desire to have a family with the only woman he had ever truly loved. But losing her at the hands of his mother and forced to marry Queen Eva changed him and pushed away his desire of a loving family in favor of getting revenge against Snow White.

But now he was being offered the chance of being a father, and he would be lying if he said the idea didn't appeal to him. But he was also scared, terrified actually. He would screw that kid up, for sure. What the hell did he know? His parents were not exactly shining examples of good parenting. His mother was a cruel and ambitious woman that only cared about wealth and power. His father was a kind and loving man but lacking the courage to stand up against his wife and protect his only son.

Then, he was privy to Queen Eva's parenting style. While she didn't inflate Snow's ego, nor did she spoiled her rotten, she was the Queen, and more often than not, Snow's was left in the care of nannies and other castle staff, that catered to her every whim. His own life was a casualty of Snow White's bratty tendencies.

On the other hand, could he honestly ignore the existence of his son? Could he seriously walk away and live with the guilt and regret of abandoning his flesh and blood, just to hope for the best? The answer was no; he couldn't.

He took a deep breath. "If I were to go through with this, what would I need to do?" he asks, biting his lip nervously.

"With your permission, we will release the pertinent information to Miss Swan, which she will provide to the hospital for the birth certificate and hospital record. Barring any unforeseen health issue, you will be free to take your boy home without any trouble" He paused "I know this is very overwhelming, Mr. Mills, but you can say no. There will be no legal consequences whatsoever," Mr. Tanner said.

Regan kept silent for several moments. He could feel the blood rushing through his ears, his mind going a mile a minute, going back and forth between the pros and cons of taking in a child. A silent yet fierce battle of wills was raging between his logical mind and his heart.

I don't know anything about raising a child!

_Nobody does; you will learn as you go._

I don't have the time.

_You will make time. The town will not fall without you dedicating your every waking moment to it._

I don't know how to love

_You already love him. You did the moment you heard Emma Swan is pregnant with your son._

I don't want to be like my mother.

_You won't. You could never harm this boy or letting someone else do it._

I'm the Evil King.

_You were, once upon a time, but not anymore, not ever again._

There's not exactly a choice, is there? You would never let me turn him away.

_No, there isn't. You already know what to do, and you will be fine; everything will work out._

"Mr. Tanner?"

"Yes, Mr. Mills?"

"I'll do it. Give whatever information you need to Miss Swan and tell her not to worry. Everything will work out" He echoed with more confidence than he genuinely felt. No going back now, though.

God help him.

After making sure his information was up to date, Mr. Tanner assured him, he would take care of it, and he would fax him the necessary release forms.

Before they finished the call, Regan had one last question, "Mr. Tanner…Jason, why did you do this? I mean, why did you decide to help Miss Swan? You could have just told her no. As you said, this is not usual protocol," he asked curiously.

Jason thought about it and smiled to himself, "Most parents love their children, Mr. Mills, but not all of them have their best interests at heart. You see, a true parent is the one that sacrifices everything for their children at the cost of their feelings or wellbeing. Emma loves her child so much already that she wants to give her baby his best possible chance and spare him the hell she lived through herself, even if it means she will never see him again. That kind of selfless love is so rare to witness, and it made me feel like I needed to at least try for her," He said truthfully.

Regan understood more than he cared to admit. He knew his parents had loved him in their own way, but he wasn't their priority "Thank you, Mr. Tanner. We'll be in touch," He said and hung up.

* * *

What followed were, in his humble opinion, both the shortest and longest months of his life. After Tanner faxed him the necessary forms about a week after the call, he was surprised when, about three weeks later, he got a letter from Massachusetts Correctional Facility.

He stared at the envelope for a while before he finally opened it. Inside were a letter and his baby's sonogram. His eyes were wide with wonder, tracing the small blob with his finger. It was one thing to be told he would have a child; it was another thing to have proof. He carefully put it on the table before he unfolded the letter.

_Dear Mr. Mills:_

_As you probably guessed, this is Emma Swan. It feels so weird to be writing this letter, but I bet it would be even more bizarre to receive it. Words cannot convey how grateful I am to you for agreeing to take my-…no, our son in._

_I know this wasn't in your plans, I certainly didn't expect this outcome when I decided to have a child. I want you to know that I'm innocent of the crimes I'm accused of, this time at least, but then again, that's what everyone here says, so I don't expect you to believe me. Regardless of what you think of me, I need you to know I love our boy with my whole heart, and that's why I asked this of you._

_Being in the system is hell on earth; I speak from personal experience. I couldn't subject him to that; I hope you understand. Please don't let him think I abandoned him like the coward that was supposed to be his father did. I hope you like the copy of the sonogram I sent, he's barely a jellybean, but he's our jellybean. By the time you get this, I will be almost six months pregnant._

_They said my due date is August 15_ _th_ _, but they told me the hospital would notify you when it's time. I know I have no right to ask this of you, but I hope you let me meet him once I'm out. Of course, I'll understand if you don't. Should you find it in your heart to give me that chance, please let me know._

_My best wishes,_

_Emma._

_Ps. I'll leave his naming to you, but I think Emmanuel is perfect for a middle name, wink wink._

He read it a couple of times, noticing a couple of wet spots smudging the ink, probably from tears. She was making a considerable sacrifice. He could easily make it possible for her never to meet their child after his birth, and he had to admit that a small part of him was urging him to do it. But another part, more prominent and louder, cared for this woman that was carrying their son. Whether she was guilty of her crimes or not, he was sure it was nothing compared to some of his deeds as the Evil King. So, acting impulsively, he wrote back to her.

After that, he devoted his free time to learn everything he could about parenting and decorating the nursery. Rather than spend outrageous amounts of money, even though he could afford it, he commissioned Marco to make the baby furniture. He can admit he went a bit overboard. Besides the crib and changing table, he also got a bookcase, rocking chair, a beautiful toy chest, and of course, a rocking horse.

Also, he made several trips to Portland to shop for anything else he might need. Baby clothes, diapers, a car seat, stroller, stuffed toys, and even one of those kangaroo baby carriers that he saw on tv. Each time, he got appreciative looks from women. Nothing better than the sight of an incredibly attractive man shopping for baby stuff to get some engines going.

By the time fall arrived in town, he was as ready as he could be. He had already instructed Mrs. Thompson that he would be working from home for the foreseeable future unless it was an emergency.

Then, it was showtime.

* * *

On August 15th, barely an hour after he left work, he got the call that Emma Swan was in labor, and it seemed like things were progressing fast. Before he knew it, he was getting into his Mercedes, almost forgetting to bring the car seat and overnight/baby bag. Regan made a stop for gas and some awful gas station food, and then, the father-to-be was back on the road. He made it to Massachusetts General Hospital about 4 hours later. By then, it was 10 pm.

He ran inside, clearly out of breath. "Excuse me, where is Emma Swan's room? I was told she is in labor," he said, eyes a bit wild and hair mussed. The nurse at the front desk took pity on him. "Just a moment, please," she said, gesturing for him to wait while she called the maternity ward.

About ten nerve-wracking minutes later, another nurse, walked over and smiled at him "Follow me, Mr. Mills, your son is already here," she said brightly. Regan's heart started to pound like crazy, the closer they got, the more he felt as if he was going to have a heart attack. They stopped outside the nursery, and he dazedly watched the nurse as she picked up a small bundle before walking back towards him.

She carefully placed him in his arms, "Meet your son, Mr. Mills. I have to say. He is one of the most beautiful babies I've ever seen," she told him with a genuine smile.

She wasn't wrong. One could tell at first glance; the child would get Regan's olive skin and some of his Latino features. His soft baby hair was a few shades lighter than his own. However, the eyes were all his mother. A breathtaking shade of green, like the luscious forests that surrounded his old kingdom. He had a cute little butt chin, also courtesy of his mother. Regan couldn't stop staring at him, so small and fragile, but so beautiful. Unbidden, a smile grew on his face, and he knew at that moment, after just a few seconds, that he would devote his whole life to this baby.

For the first time in a long time, Regan Mills' black heart pulsed frantically with unconditional love, for the tiny being in his arms; the bright red light visible through the cracks surrounding the abused and hardened organ.

The nurse grinned, always pleased when watching new parents meet their babies. "He is completely healthy, 21 inches, 7 pounds and 8 ounces," she informed him happily.

He lifted his head briefly, barely able to look away "What about his mother? Is she ok?" he asked, feeling the sudden need to thank her. The nurse sighed, "Miss Swan is sleeping. The poor girl will go back to jail right after it's safe to do it. She barely kissed his forehead before she asked for them to take him away. I think it was too hard for her to look at him and know she needed to let him go" she said sadly.

Regan swallowed, feeling bad for her. He looked back at his son and he marveled at her strength, which he admitted, surpassed his. Just a few minutes of holding his son and he already felt like he would tear the world apart if he were to lose him. The nurse went to retrieve something and came back holding a clipboard "Have you decided on a name? Miss Swan did tell us you would do it".

He didn't even think about it "Henry. Henry Emmanuel Mills" he said proudly. The nurse wrote it down and regretfully reached for the baby "This little one needs to go back to his basinet. You can take him home tomorrow and we will have the paperwork ready" she said. He signed and reluctantly let him go, watching as she carried him back to the nursery.

Before he left, he called the nurse back "Please tell Emma that I'm grateful, that I will take care of him and…" he trailed off, biting his lip before repeating the words he said to Jason months ago "Everything will work out" he finished. The nurse smiled at him and nodded "I will, Mr. Mills. And let me just tell you, you will make an amazing father" she told him genuinely.

He finally left the hospital, looking for a nearby hotel to spend the night. He could barely sleep, but he did manage a few hours. The next morning, after a quick shower and some breakfast, thus feeling more human, he checked out of the hotel and made his way to the hospital. True to her word the nurse had everything ready, discharge papers, birth certificate, a copy of Henry's baby handprint and footprint and a copy of the birth record.

After settling everything, he thanked the nurse and finally left the hospital, gently strapping the baby in his car seat. He was wearing an adorable blue onesie with teddy bears printed on it and a blue baby cap. Regan looked at his son through the rearview mirror and smiled widely "Tu eres mi mundo ahora, mi pequeño. No voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño nunca, te lo prometo. Ahora, vamos a casa" He told his son in his native language.

He turned his gaze back on the road and started the long drive home.

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, folks! next chapter will feature Emma's side of the story. As you probably noticed, a bit of Spanish was introduced in this chapter. I've always seen Regan/Regina as half latino. I'll leave the translation bellow. Leave a comment and let me know what you think.
> 
> "Tu eres mi mundo ahora, mi pequeño. No voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño nunca, te lo prometo. Ahora, vamos a casa"- "You are my world now, little one. I will never let anyone hurt you, I promise. Now, let's go home".


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or its characters. 
> 
> Author Notes: Wow, two chapters in one week?! I know, shocking. What can I say, I'm very excited about the positive response and that makes my muse happy.

**Before we start, someone inquired about a fancast for Regan. I have a very clear mental picture of what I imagine our lovable Evil King to be and there is not such a man in existence. However, I do have someone in mind that comes close to my vision. You can see it[here](https://imggmi.com/full/2019/7/13/55885299952245247b5e01f709a77877-full.jpg.html) and [here](https://imggmi.com/full/2019/7/13/cde2d6da5ef7eedaa1b8765b9497581c-full.jpg.html). Be sure check it out.**

**Now we can start :P**

* * *

**Massachusetts General Hospital (Immediately following Henry's birth)**

In a dark and rather depressing hospital room on the maternity ward, a figure laid down on the uncomfortable bed, curled into a tight ball. Emma Swan didn't know where things went so wrong. Her life was supposed to be better, damn it! She worked really hard to lead a normal life. But in the end, like always, everything went sideways for her and she was left with nothing, alone and locked up.

"Why? Why did this happen to me?" she wondered, doing her best not to cry "Why Neal? Why did you betray me like this, you bastard?" she growled under her breath, angry at the man that was supposed to love her and help her raise their child.

Maybe it was never real, maybe she just fooled herself into thinking she could be happy. She should have known better really, trusting people always brought her trouble. Why would he be any different? She ignored all her instincts and now she was paying the price. She closed her eyes and remembered everything that brought her to this moment as she gently rubbed the spot that, just a few hours ago, housed her baby. A baby she had to give up, to give him his best chance.

**Flashback**

"What possessed me to come here?" Emma Swan muttered under her breath as the imposing building loomed before her, making her more nervous the longer she stood there.

New England's Cryogenic Center. What could a healthy, young woman with a steady boyfriend would be doing here, you ask? Well, it seems that for once, she wasn't the problem. Not that it was a problem as such. A lot of people was unable to have kids and it wasn't the end of the world. It just so happened that her boyfriend was one of those people.

Neal Cassidy, the man she was planning to have a life with, was sterile. That was something they didn't expect when they decided to give this whole normal domestic life a shot. It hit him hard too, when they found out.

After meeting each other when she was 18, while trying to steal the same car no less, they took to living in their stolen vw bug and shitty motel rooms, robbing small stores and pick pocketing whatever unfortunate soul that crossed their way. It got old pretty soon though, so after a while, they decided to settle down together, have a normal life. They agreed they would keep doing their thing until they had enough money to settle somewhere, which they eventually did. They saved as much as they could, keeping a very tight budget, but they managed.

They found a decent two bedrooms apartment on a not so run-down neighborhood in Boston. Emma got a job as a waitress and Neal managed to get a spot at a super store, loading and unloading trucks with merchandise. It was not fancy, but it worked for them, and at least it was better than what they were doing before.

Three years went by and they were still going strong. Emma was working at a different restaurant where she got a better pay and benefits and Neal was given a raise once he proved to be a dedicated worker. Since everything seemed to be working just fine, Emma broached the subject of children.

While she was still young, just barely 22, she found herself bitten by the mothering bug. Every day, while she was at work, she saw happy families, parents helping their toddlers with food, taking turns holding their babies and discussing plans for the future. As a child that never had a family, that was something that really appealed to her.

One night, after dinner, she hesitantly brought the subject to Neal "Have you ever thought about having kids?" she asked, biting her lip.

Neal put down his fork and lifted an eyebrow "I haven't really thought about it" he lied, shrugging. As a guy born and partially raised in the Enchanted Forest there was nothing, he wanted more than to continue his family line, specially after his father became the dark one. He couldn't let his line end with him, the child of Rumplestiltskin, abandoned by his own father in favor of his power.

He just didn't think it was something Emma wanted; she had abandonment and commitment issues that ran deeper than his. Though it seems that ever since they decided to go legit, her running tendencies had lessened dramatically.

"Is that something you want for us?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I mean. Things are going well, right? We have steady jobs, a room we don't really use, and our schedules are flexible. To be honest, I've been thinking about this for a while" she confessed, reaching for his hand "What do you say?"

He beamed and nodded "Let's do it, Em. Let's have a baby" he enthused.

Thus, they started to try right away. They kept an eye on Emma's cycles to increase their chances of success. But after a while, it was obvious it wasn't going to happen. They kept at it for a year before they gave up and agreed to see a fertility doctor. During their days on the foster system and the streets respectively they didn't exactly kept track of their health so they deduced that something might be wrong that they didn't know about it. Emma was sure she was the problem, maybe her time as a foster kid left more scars than she thought.

Surprisingly, she was healthy as a horse. It was Neal, the one with the issue. His tests revealed a very low sperm count and the few he did have had short life span and low mobility. For all intents and purposes, he was sterile.

Naturally, Neal was crushed. His dream of continuing his family line was ruined. He obviously didn't tell Emma, but he suspected his time in Neverland was the problem. God knows he was exposed to all kinds of things there, from poisons to extreme weather conditions. Not even mentioning the many injuries he sustained. No one left Neverland unscathed and it seems the price for keeping his life was his fertility.

Still, family was family. He didn't want to drag Emma down with him, so he suggested they used a sperm donor "Are you sure about that, Neal? Wouldn't that be weird to you, raising another man's child?" she asked, not fully convinced.

"Look Em, love is love, right? It doesn't matter if our child has my blood or not. Do I wish we could have children the normal way? I sure do. But in the end, I will still love our kid. I will be their dad, right? The donor is just that; a donor. You and me? We're going to be the parents" He assured her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead.

Emma nodded "Ok, we'll do some research online and then we can get started on that" she acquiesced with a smile.

Over the next few weeks, they informed themselves as much as they could. They immediately discarded In Vitro. It was way too expensive and complicated. Instead, they settled on artificial insemination. They found they could even do it at home. It was just a matter of choosing a donor.

They decided on New England's Cryogenic Center. It wasn't too expensive, and their reviews were reassuring. They made an appointment with a specialist and they were ready to go.

Now, on the highly anticipated day, Emma was shaking like a leaf. She wished Neal was here but with thanksgiving and Black Friday around the corner, the store was getting a lot of merchandise and produce, so he couldn't take time off. Still, he trusted Emma to find them a good donor.

Finally, after stalling for as long as she could, she went inside. She walked over to the front desk and nervously smiled "Hi, my name is Emma Swan and I have an appointment".

The receptionist smiled back and checked "Indeed, Miss Swan. This way" she gestured for Emma to follow her and took her to an office "Take a seat and your specialist will be right with you" she said professionally before she left.

Not even five minutes later a man walked in and shook her hand "Welcome, Miss Swan. My name is Jason Tanner and I'll be helping you today". He noticed her nervous demeanor and smiled gently "There's no need to worry at all. This is a very simple process. I'll show you one of our home kits, what it includes and walk you through the instructions. Once you're ready, we can go ahead and select an appropriate donor for you" he assured her.

Emma took a deep breath and nodded, smiling back at him. Come what may, she would deal with it "Ok, thank you, Mr. Tanner".

"Please, call me Jason. Now, let's get started".

During the next half an hour, he patiently explained everything. He showed her the home kit, the items that came with it and he walked her through the process of what would they need to do. He answered her questions and concerns. By the end of it, Emma was feeling more confident about the whole thing.

"Now, you select the donor. First of all, you need to know there are two types. Anonymous and non-anonymous. In both cases, you will only get information regarding their physical features, general health and attributes. No names or pictures will be revealed. The only difference between the two is that, if you choose to go with a non-anonymous donor, your child will be able to reach out to him though us once he or she turns 18" he explained.

Emma took a moment to think. She didn't want to deny her child the chance to meet their birth father. God knows that is something that she still struggles with even after all these years "I'll go with a non-anonymous donor".

Jason was surprised "Are you sure? As your specialist, it is my duty to explain all your options to you. I understand that your boyfriend will be the second parent and an anonymous donor would be a more discreet route" he cautioned.

Emma sighed "I understand, Jason. But I also understand how confusing and frustrating can be not to know where you come from and I don't want my kid to feel that way. I spent my childhood and teens in the foster system, you know? I was never adopted, so I outgrew it. And the fact that I don't know who my parents are or why they abandoned me has haunted me my whole life. I won't lie to my child about that. When the time is right, Neal and I will explain the circumstances of their conception and I wouldn't be a good mother If I deprive my son or daughter of the chance of finding about their origins" she wondered why she was being so open and figured it was the emotionally charged situation.

Or maybe she was just tired of holding it all in.

Jason nodded "That is a very admirable approach. You're going to be a great mother," he smiled genuinely, "Now, let's find you a donor, shall we?" He said enthusiastically.

He turned his monitor so she could see it without trouble, and she was surprised at the amount of profiles available. It was a bit intimidating "Now, don't worry. We will narrow this down. Let's focus on profiles with some of your boyfriend's features, ok?".

Dark brown hair, brown eyes and height were the starting references they used. The list went down a bit, but there were still many "Now, this is where start to really filter these out. Take your time and think about attributes you want that might be passed to your child or even things you might just like about the man that compliment your own personality".

Emma thought about it "High IQ, not like genius level or anything, but smarts are good. Perhaps above average" the list went down again.

The blonde grinned _'This is kind of fun'._ And on she went, blood type (Same as hers, just to be safe), medium skin tone, athletic, outdoorsy, movie enthusiast, etc. She rejected anyone that practiced any kind of extreme and/or adrenaline-fueled activities and obviously, anyone who had a serious chronic or hereditary illness. By the time she was done, only a handful of profiles remained.

She looked at them all with a critical eye, but she always went back to one in particular. She asked Mr. Tanner to show her his complete profile. When it was revealed, she really liked what she saw.

_Donor # 270993_

_Race: Caucasian_

_Ethnicity: Hispanic-Italian_

_Hair color: Dark Brown_

_Eye color: Brown_

_Blood type: B+_

_Skin tone: Medium_

_Height: 6'2"_

_IQ score: 125_

_Education: Master's Degree in Political Science, Bachelor's Degree in Public Administration._

_Occupation: Government Official/Politician_

_Interests: Horseback riding, fencing, reading, cooking, apple growing, apple cider production, movies and music._

_Languages: English (Fluent), Spanish (Native)_

_History of hereditary diseases: No_

_Non-Anonymous: Yes_

Emma read his details over and over, closing her eyes and trying to imagine a baby with some of those features. She knew that the chances of the baby getting her own likeness were lower when compared with those particular traits, all of which were dominant. Still, the end result was not half bad in her mind.

That would be a very beautiful baby, no doubt about it.

Jason cleared his throat and smiled "So, we have a winner?" he asked, already knowing her answer.

Emma nodded "Yes, this is the one" she said, almost out of breath. This was truly happening, and she couldn't wait.

After signing the necessary paperwork, she was on her way back home, carrying a medium sized box holding their future inside.

* * *

As excited as they were, Emma and Neal decided to wait until she was ovulating again to try. Since they rarely missed work, they had a lot of vacation time saved, so they took those days off so Emma could rest properly after it was all said and done. As per the instructions Tanner gave Emma, she needed to be completely relaxed and stress free to ensure maximum efficiency.

On the night of the event, they had dinner on the table for a change instead of eating in front of the tv, as usual. Afterwards, Neal drew Emma a bath, complete with bubbles. When they retired to the bedroom, they took everything they needed and finally, it was time.

Neal felt a little weird, now faced with the intangible proof that another man's seed would be used to impregnate his girlfriend. Still, he soldiered on despite the discomfort. The instructions were pretty straight forward.

Emma had her eyes closed and her breathing was even. The process took less than ten minutes, but she still had to lay down for another half an hour after the procedure. Once she was alone, after Neal had put everything away and left her so she could rest, she slowly brought her hand down to her sex, gently touching herself.

While it was not technically on the instructions, Mr. Tanner did say that having an orgasm (without penetration) immediately following the insemination would be of great help. She could have told Neal that, but is not like they could have sex and after just injecting some other guy's semen in her, it would be weird for Emma to be touched by him so intimately.

The blonde didn't have any trouble creating an arousing scenario in her mind and she was so relaxed it didn't take much for her to climax, gasping in delight as waves of pleasure made her inner walls contract in the most delicious way. No one would ever have to know that the man in her fantasy was not her boyfriend; but a tall, dark and handsome stranger with dark hair, chocolate eyes and a smirk that promised many sinful and delightful endeavors.

Now all they had to do was wait a few weeks so she could take a pregnancy test and see if it worked. Soon they would have their baby and they would be a family.

She should have known it wouldn't last.

She wished she could say she saw it coming, but the truth is, she didn't. One minute she was driving back home from work and the next she was being pulled over by the cops. When she asked why, she was told she was suspected of carrying stolen goods. Perplexed, she let the officers search the car, confident that they weren't going to find anything.

To her surprise, they did find something. Poorly hidden under the cheap lining of the trunk, was a bag with several expensive watches inside. The same stolen watches Neal initially confessed he was wanted for. And in that moment, she understood what happened. She was being set up by the man she had planned a future with.

And nothing would ever be the same.

Emma didn't resist when they cuffed her and was brought to the police. There, she was told that Neal ratted her out when he supposedly found out she was going to sell the watches and take off with the money, so he cut a deal to save his own ass.

Numb with heartbreak and betrayal, she didn't speak while she was being booked. The evidence was there. No one would believe a word she said. It was her word against his and she was the one caught red handed.

The dream was over, and it was time for reality to check back in.

She was sentenced to 2 years of jail time. Not all the watches were stolen from the same person, so they were at least 2 or 3 separate charges of petty theft.

During the first couple of months of her lock up, Emma was on autopilot. Her dreams were shattered, and her heart was broken. She wondered how things could get any worse and pretty soon she got her answer.

Pregnant.

She was almost twelve weeks pregnant, long enough to be able to have an ultrasound and know the sex. Her luck couldn't be this rotten, she thought in despair. Somewhere, someone had to be pulling the strings. She stared at the barely-there smudge that was her baby.

Her son.

This time she couldn't stop the tears. What should have been the happiest moment of her life was hell, knowing she wouldn't be able to be there for him. He would have the same screwed up life she did and like her, he would curse his blood family.

Wait. Blood family. The donor! That's it. There was still hope for her baby boy. The chances were slim, but she had to try. Still, it took her another two months to work out her request and gather the courage to make the call. This was it, her last ace.

"New England Cryogenic Center, this is Jason Tanner. How may I help you?" the familiar, professional voice filled her ears.

"Mr. Tanner, this is Emma Swan. You remember me?"

"But of course, Miss Swan. I'm surprised to hear from you. What can I help with you with?" He asked, surprised. He had given her his personal extension, in case she needed anything or had questions. It was not unusual for specialist to follow up on their clients after they used their services.

Emma took a deep breath "Ok, here goes" she exhaled and told him everything. How she was arrested, how the insemination worked and how she needed to ensure her baby would have a happy life, way out of reach of the foster system. She plead for him to help her, to please just try.

Jason Tanner was astonished after her tale was over. But something in her tone really got to him and he found himself agreeing. He told her it was a long shot, but he would do his best. Which wasn't much to begin with.

The wait was nerve wracking. Every night she had nightmares about her son ending up like her, angry and alone, hating the world.

But it seemed her prayers didn't go unanswered. Just a week later she got a visit from Jason Tanner "You are in luck, Miss Swan. Your donor has agreed to take care of the baby" he told her, getting a genuine, yet sad, smile in return.

"Thank you, Jason. You don't know what this means to me" she cried, embarrassed at getting so emotional. Jason understood though and gave her a single folder. She took it from him and read it, eager to know about the man that would raise her son.

_Name: Regan M. Mills_

_DOB: February 1st, 1976_

_Age: 30_

_Workplace: Storybrooke City Hall_

_Job Description: Mayor of Storybrooke, Maine_

_Address: 108 Mifflin St., Storybrooke, Maine._

_Phone number: (207) 374-5509_

She looked back up at Mr. Tanner and nodded "Thanks, Jason. For everything" she gave him a grateful smile.

"I was happy to help. Good luck, Miss Swan. I truly hope everything works out for you" He told her and with a last nod and an encouraging smile, he left.

She went back to her cell and for the first time since stepping inside that awful place, she slept without having nightmares.

The months that followed were bittersweet. She was happy that her son was not going to lead the same horrible life as her, but she would miss a lot of important milestones. The closer she got to her due date, the more her heart broke.

However, not all hope was lost. When her mind went to dark places, she reached under her pillow and took out an envelope, reading the crinkled letter inside.

The letter Regan Mills wrote back to her, after she herself sent him one.

_Dear Miss Swan:_

_I was very surprised when I got your letter. You said you were thankful to me for agreeing to take care of our son. The truth is, I'm the one that should be grateful to you. While it's true that this isn't what I expected at this point in my life, it is nevertheless, the best thing that ever happened to me, certainly more than I deserve. You have given me the opportunity of a lifetime, a chance at fatherhood, something I had given up on ever experiencing. I just wish it wasn't at your expense._

_I want you to know that I believe you. The fact that you would do this for our baby is statement enough of your love for him and I have to believe you wouldn't risk losing him over some petty thieving. Either way, it is not my place to judge you. God knows there are things in my past I'm not proud of._

_Rest assured, I will love him and care for him to the best of my ability. He will grow up knowing his mother loved him with all her heart and when the time is right, you can come find us. Be strong, Miss Swan. Everything will work out in the end. You are a great mother already and don't let anyone tell you otherwise._

_Wishing you the best_

_Regan Mills_

_PS. By the way, Emmanuel is a good name. I shall consider it._

**End Flashback**

Now it was done. She did what she had to do to ensure her son's happiness and well-being. She couldn't even bare to look at him for long. Not then, when the threat of separation loomed over them. But she had hope that she would see him again someday, she could feel it.

For now, she would be going back to jail, where she would take time to grieve over what was lost and what it couldn't be, then she would build herself back up and pick up the pieces of her shattered heart. It would be even harder this time around than ever before, but she would do it. Regan Mills had given her something to look forward to and she would fight like hell to get it, come hell or high water.

For her son, her precious baby boy. For his father, a man she cared for from the moment she chose him, but most of all, for their little family.

For that is what they were from now on.

A family.

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or its characters. 
> 
> Author Notes: Well folks, here were are again. I have to say even I'm impressed with myself at this point. The inspiration I have for this story is off the charts. Thank God work is slow and I have more time to write, lol.

* * *

**Storybrooke, Maine- 4 years Later**

The warm, morning light filtered through the window on the second floor of the always impressive mayoral mansion. A man, bare chested and only wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants, lay spread out over the spacious bed, still asleep. Should someone witness that scene, they would probably be in disbelief that the always prim and proper Mayor Mills sleeps in such an undignified way.

The reason? Being a single dad was not a job for the faint of heart. On top of his mayoral duties, he had parenting duties which, in his opinion, were far more important and exhausting than the rest. He wouldn't change it for the world though. Henry was his sun, moon and stars, a beacon of light in the perpetual darkness that had permeated pretty much his entire life.

He was roused from his deep sleep by the subtle sound of his bedroom door being opened and there could only be one culprit. A small head with a mop of messy brown hair popped in, green eyes fixed upon the figure on the bed. He silently made his way in and walked over, wearing a puppy themed pair of pajamas while he dragged his favorite stuffed horse.

With a grunt he climbed onto the bed and crawled closer to his seemingly sleeping father, snuggling into his side. He huffed impatiently when there was no movement and poked a tanned cheek "Daddy, wake up. It's morning alreadyyyyy" he whined, dragging the word out.

Regan's lips twitched as he fought off a smile. It seems his son had inherited his short patience. Still, he kept perfectly still and feigned sleep, waiting to see what his boy would do next.

He didn't disappoint. With a frown, he climbed on his father's tummy and bounced a few times "Daddy, wake up! You promised me we would see the horsies today!" he snapped, no longer concerned with being subtle.

He shrieked when two strong arms wrapped around him and pushed him down, dexterous fingers dancing over his ribs and tummy as he squealed with laughter "Stop, daddy! Stop, please!" he shrilled, trying to escape his dad's clutches to no avail.

Finally, when it seems he would pee himself laughing, the torture stopped and he gasped, trying to regain his breath "Daddy, that was mean" he scowled, red faced.

Regan just grinned and pulled him up, kissing his forehead "That'll teach you not to jump on daddy's tummy first thing in the morning, papito" he teased.

Henry pouted and rested his head on top of his chest "Sorry" he murmured, hugging him around the neck. Regan chuckled and smoothing his hair back playfully "No worries, Hen. What do you say we get ready for the day and get some breakfast, uh?" He enthused, bouncing him lightly.

Green eyes lighted up and pouty lips mirrored his grin "Yay! Can we have pancakes?" he asked excitedly.

"Sure, we can have pancakes. But you have to behave for the rest of the day, ok?" He asked in a serious tone, getting several enthusiastic nods in response "You're the best, daddy. I love you!" Henry shouted happily.

"I love you too, papito. Now come on, let's get cleaned up first" he said while carrying his excited son to the bathroom. After a nice shower filled with games and laughter, they got out and Regan brushed his teeth, helping his son do the same. Then after selecting their outfits, they got dressed.

Lately, Henry had been on a habit of dressing similar to Regan. While getting the hang of raising a baby, the mayor had relaxed a bit on his dressing code, at least around the house or during weekend activities with his son. Having an infant and eventually a toddler in the house was a mayor hazard to his pristine suits. Nowadays, he favored dark jeans. Designer, obviously. No need to go to extremes.

So, dressed in the aforementioned jeans, dress shirts and matching vests, the two Mills made their way downstairs. Regan started on the pancakes while Henry sat on his high chair, talking about everything that came to mind.

"Daddy, you think mommy likes pancakes?" Henry inquired all the sudden. Regan paused for a second, caught off guard, but not entirely surprised. True to his word, once Henry was old enough to understand, he broached the subject of his other parent. He knew he looked a lot like his daddy but that things like his lighter hair or his eyes were from his mother and that she couldn't care for him as a baby, but she loved him very much.

"I'm sure she does, papito. I'm positive you get your love of food from her" he joked, getting a giggle in return. Regan himself enjoyed cooking and trying new recipes, but that boy could eat like a champ.

Once the pancakes were done, he served two for Henry and four for himself, topped with maple syrup and cut up fruit to make it a bit healthier. He also got a cup of coffee for himself and orange juice for Henry.

The boy was not done with the subject though "Daddy, do you love mommy? I saw on tv that when a mommy and a daddy love each other they have a baby" He asked, giving his father a penetrating stare. Regan swallowed his bite and sipped his coffee, trying to find a way to answer that would satisfy his son. Finally, he got it.

"There are different kinds of love, papito. Your mommy and I were never together in the way other mommies and daddies are in tv shows, but I do care about her a lot. You know why?" He asked, getting a head shake in response.

He smiled and ruffled honey colored locks "Because she gave me you, Hen, and you are the most precious gift I've ever gotten. You are a part of her, and I love you more than anything in the world, so in a way, I love her too. Ok?"

Henry nodded, seemingly satisfied and resumed his breakfast. Regan exhaled heavily, glad that he was able to navigate such a charged question. Emma Swan was a complicated subject at the best of times, but he was glad he didn't have to lie to his son.

After breakfast, Regan did a quick clean up and finally, they left the house to go to the stables. Henry loved horses as much as Regan did, something that made the former king happy beyond belief. This was their very special time together and both of them always looked forward to it. Unknown to Henry, it was also a way for Regan to feel closer to his own father, to honor the man he sacrificed for his curse.

He couldn't regret everything that brought him to this moment, but he missed his father very much. He thought back to one of their own trips to the stables, one of the few things his mother allowed him.

" _Do you think we will still do this if someday I become king?" 17-year-old Regan asked, gently petting his horse Rocinante._

_His father, Henry, smiled at him gently "Of course, papito. Even kings can make time to spend time with their old men, yes?" he chuckled._

_The teen grinned and nodded "You're right, papi. And even if other kings don't do it, I will" he promised._

_Henry squeezed his son gently "I know you will, papito. And who knows, maybe you will do this with your own son someday, eh?" he beamed, silently hoping for his son to find that joy, despite his wife's best efforts to poison his mind with power lust._

Regan was brought back by the sound of Henry's joyful laughter while they rode together, smiling down at his pride and joy, wishing his father could see them now.

He knew he could never take back what he did, never give back the time he stole or the lives he took, but he could be better now.

For this Henry.

 _'I did it, papi. Just like you said. Thank you and I'm sorry. Wherever you are, I'm so sorry'_ He thought, blinking away the sting in his eyes and focusing back on his son.

They rode for a while, practicing a few jumps and getting their hair ruffled wildly by the wind, before they unmounted and took the horse back to his stall. Together, took care of him, feeding him and brushing his wild mane.

Henry was reluctant to go but knew they couldn't stay there all day. They said their goodbyes to their four-legged friend and went back home, just in time for lunch.

While Henry went straight to the living room to watch tv, Regan went to the phone to order pizza. He rarely let them indulge in fast food, preferring to cook, but this was their favorite after riding treat. After placing their order, he joined Henry in the living room, feeling the boy move closer so he could snuggle up comfortably against his side.

Just a few minutes later the doorbell rang, and Regan frowned. There's no way that was the pizza "Wait here, Hen" he instructed, barely getting a nod from the engrossed boy.

He walked to the front door and swung it open, ready to rip some unfortunate soul a new one for daring to interrupt them when his eyes fell upon his visitor and he froze.

He didn't know who the woman standing before him was, and he knew every single person in this town. She was not a royal or a peasant. Still, there was something familiar about her.

She was incredibly beautiful. Her figure was slim and toned, with ivory skin and long blonde hair that fell down down her shoulders in waves. However, it was her eyes that really caught his attention. Luscious green, peering into his own chocolate brown.

Unique, breathtaking…

Familiar.

He gazed into those eyes every day, had seen them alight with joy and darkened with annoyance. He had seen them wet with tears and droopy with sleep and just a few hours ago, crinkled in happiness.

"You" was all he said, feeling his heart race as he finally realized who she was. The woman gave him a shy smile, looking up at him with hope.

"Um, Mr. Mills? I'm Emma Swan. You told me to come find you when I was ready and well…" she trailed off, rubbing her neck awkwardly "Surprise?" she offered with a sheepish smile.

As if the situation couldn't get any more tense, Henry decided to make his presence known "Daddy?" He asked, his eyes turning to the woman standing on the porch.

The stranger's breath caught in her throat and she looked him adoringly, like he was all her dreams come true. He became shy and hid behind his father's leg, switching to Spanish as was his go to response when he didn't know how to handle a situation "Quien es ella, papi?"

Regan swallowed and look down at his son. His kind, beautiful son. He knew, once again, everything would change. He just hoped it was for the better.

He kneeled in front of the boy and calmly spoke, ignoring his own messy emotions "Ella es tu mami, Henry" he revealed. His son gasped and his eyes widened as they met his own. Regan smiled and kissed his temple "Dale un abrazo, si? Ha esperado mucho tiempo para verte" he coaxed gently.

Henry nodded and smiled back. The former King watched proudly as the boy hesitantly but bravely stepped forward and looked up at the woman he had wanted to meet ever since his father told him about her.

"Mommy?" he whispered, watching as her eyes, identical to his, filling with tears, though she seemed very happy to see him. Like his dad had done, she kneeled before him and nodded.

"Hello, baby. I missed you so much" she cried, and he couldn't wait anymore. He ran and crashed into her full force, feeling her arms surround him and hold him close, like she was afraid he would disappear.

He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent, feeling something deep inside him finally fall into place. Now he had his daddy and his mommy with him, and he couldn't think of anything that made him happier.

"I missed you too, mommy"

On Main Street, a man wearing an elegant suit and a cane, looked up to the old clock tower, where for the first time in history, the hour was accurate. It had started working the night before, when at exactly 8:15, a yellow Volkswagen bug had rolled into town.

The man grinned with malicious glee, glad that things were finally moving along according to plan.

"Just a bit more, Bae. Soon, we will finally be reunited" he muttered to himself and went back to his shop.

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Spanish can get very confusing. "Papi" has a lot of meanings. For the purposes of this story, it will work as a translation of "Daddy", which both Henry and Regan called their respective fathers. "Papito" on the other hand works as a term of endearment which a lot of latino mothers and fathers call their sons. In case you were wondering, I'm Honduran.
> 
> I really hope you guys liked this chapter. The next one will reveal what Emma was up to during those four years after she gave up Henry. Then things will move in real time, no more parallels.
> 
> As always, don't forget to review. It makes me very happy.
> 
> Translations
> 
> "Quien es ella, papi?" - "Who is she, daddy?"
> 
> "Ella es tu mami, Henry"- "She's your mommy, Henry"
> 
> "Dale un abrazo, si? Ha esperado mucho tiempo para verte" - "Give her a hug, ok? She has waited a long time to see you".


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a time or any of its characters.
> 
> Author's Notes: This chapter is longer than the last one. We will see Emma's side of the story during the four years since Henry's birth. There is no beta for this story so all mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Storybrooke, Maine- Present time**

It is said, that what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger.

A young woman that at that very moment was hugging a little boy like he was her lifeline, was the embodiment of that saying. At just 28, she had survived through a life filled with hardships and pain that no human being should endure in a lifetime. Yet, her resolve always remained strong, no matter what life threw at her.

Over his shoulder, she made eye contact with the boy's father. A tall, strong, incredibly handsome man that, just when she had thought everything was lost, had swooped in to save the day and given her hope when she felt none.

As she stared at his captivating brown eyes, eyes she had dreamed about before, she pondered everything that brought her to this moment, kneeling on the ground hugging her son.

To her family.

A few years back, after having to give up her baby boy for his own safety, she thought that she would never get over that pain. Even if she knew that eventually she would be able to see him, it wasn't enough to sooth the her inner turmoil.

She wouldn't get to nurse him or comfort him when he cried. She would never see his first smile, hear his first word nor would she be there waiting for him when he took his first steps. She would lose several important milestones of his life, all because Neal Cassidy was a cowardly bastard.

To this day, she didn't know what possessed him to set her up. If he didn't want the commitment he could have just ran away, like he always did when things got hard. Maybe things would have been hard for her, alone with a newborn, but she could have made it. Instead she was forced to send him away, to his true father.

Regan Mills.

A man that didn't hesitate to step up when she asked for his help, a man she cared about from the moment she knew she was carrying his baby.

**Boston, Massachusetts- 4 years earlier**

Like she promised herself that day at the hospital, she worked really hard to work through her grief. It wasn't easy and she wasn't entirely successful. She would always have that hurt with her, but she could learn to live with it and focus on trying to get her life back together. She decided to become someone her son could be proud of.

Through the rest of her prison sentence, she educated herself as best she could, making use of the library. She found solace in books, always eager to learn something new. Eventually, she was able to get her GED. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

Then after she got out, a year earlier because of good behavior, she found herself doing odd jobs to sustain herself. Thank God she still had her trusty car. During her time in prison, around the time she found she was pregnant; the previously mentioned cowardly bastard had the audacity to send her the keys of the bug along with a cute swan keychain he once stole for her, during one of their hits. It was as if he thought they were long lost lovers separated by a terrible tragedy of fate, rather than what they truly were; a con man and the woman stupid enough to fall for his bullshit.

That day, she thanked her lucky stars that he was sterile. If she had been forced to carry his child on top of everything else, she would have snapped. She kept the keys, figuring he owed her that much but got rid of the keychain. She never wanted to see him again.

While she worked during the day, she took online classes during the night, figuring that a college degree, even a small one, would help her get better job opportunities. She had a criminal record weighting her down already, so any kind of advantage was welcomed.

It was hard, and some days she wanted to give up and just run away, start over somewhere else, maybe change her name and get a clean slate. But the thought of her son always gave her the strength to keep on fighting. She could have gone to Maine to find her baby boy as soon as she got out of jail, but then what? She wouldn't have anything to offer him other than the embarrassment of having a deadbeat mother.

No, she needed to improve herself, to show both him and Regan that she was more than just a convict that got played. That she could be a good mother and take care of him properly and that she could be someone to be counted on when things got hard.

Finally, two years after she was released, she proudly earned her Associate's degree in Computer Science. She figured that since the world seemed to be growing more dependent in technology every day, that would be a very useful skill.

And she was right.

Just a couple of months later, while checking an online classifieds page, she found an interesting ad. A private law enforcement firm had a spot for a manager position. The requirements were to be of legal age, have an advanced knowledge of computers and/or management background. They had an online portal where people could apply but she opted to go in person and present her case. Hopefully, her conviction would not be a problem.

The building where the office was located looked nice and well taken care of. The office itself was large but organized. There was a small reception area, with a big desk facing the front door. Behind it were a couple of filling cabinets and a water cooler. Off to the side, was a small corridor that opened to a wider area that housed 4 smaller offices and a small kitchenette on one side and one big office divided in cubicles on the other.

Sitting on the front desk was a middle-aged man, with short salt-and-peppered hair. His features were severe, like he had no time for bullshit and his build was on the heavy side, though he still looked fit enough to kick someone's ass.

Emma made her way over and cleared her throat "Excuse me, sir. My name is Emma Swan. I saw your ad on the classifieds website, and I was wondering if it's still available" she said nervously.

The man lifted his head, looking at her and narrowed his eyes "Yeah, still available. Name's Lawrence Mason but everyone calls me Larry" he introduced himself. He took a moment to look at her, taking in her nervous demeanor and her tired appearance. Despite her youthful and attractive visage, she had the eyes of someone that had lived through some serious shit.

"Now tell me, kid, why come all the way here? There's an application thingy on the site" he said in a gruff voice, both wary and intrigued.

Emma sat down on the visitor's chair "Well, I wanted to talk to you in person. Give a full disclosure, if you will" she sighed, hoping this didn't backfire on her "I have a criminal record. Nothing serious, just a couple of petty thief charges. I did a year in jail after someone asshole I was living with ratted me out to cover his own ass" she blurted out, not mentioning the fact that she was framed, even if it was true.

Larry was silent for a moment before he tsked "So you didn't kill no one or anything like that?" he asked. Emma shook her head, relaxing a bit after not being kicked out after her confession "Hm. What are your qualifications?" he asked.

"I got my GED while I was locked up and a few months ago I got my Associate's degree in Computer Science. I took late night online classes after working during the day" she said.

"You have guts, I'll give you that. You took a risk telling me that upfront and I appreciate your no honest approach. Tell you what, I'll give you a trial period. If you do well, we'll make it a permanent position. But if you step out of line, I'll kick your ass out, deal?" he asked, offering his hand.

Emma sighed again, this time in relief and shook his hand "Deal. You won't regret it. But um, what exactly do you do here? The ad just mentioned that you're a private law enforcement firm. What's up with that?"

He just snorted "That's just a fancy way of saying we're bounty hunters, Swan"

"Wow, so you guys catch criminals and get a reward, like those shows on TV?"

"In a nutshell, yes. You see, when some poor shmuck gets bail but can't pay for it, he can get a bail bonds agency to post it for him, for a nonrefundable fee. If he appears in court like he should, the agency gets their money back without trouble. However, if he skips court, the money will be forfeited after a period of time.

That's where we come in. We are hired by the agency to find and capture the fugitive and to ensure his appearance in court within that time, that way they don't lose their money. The reward will depend on a lot of factors like if it's a state or federal bail, bail amount, risk, efficiency of the hunter, crossing state lines, etc." Larry explained.

Emma was impressed "So, I'm guessing it's a sweet gig, otherwise you wouldn't have this fancy office" she smirked.

Larry guffawed "Ha! I like you kid. But to answer your question, yes, it's a very sweet gig. There are other firms around, but we are amongst the best of the whole Tri-State area" he boasted.

He and Emma talked a while longer, discussing some of her responsibilities. It was going to be a lot of work, considering she had to start by digitalizing all their existing and closed cases, which up until that moment, were in old fashioned paper files.

However, the pay was going to be worthy, plus health insurance and vacation days. All in all, it was the best job she ever had up to that point. While the work itself was a bit monotonous sometimes, she enjoyed spending time and getting to know Larry and the other guys that worked in the firm.

Larry himself was an ex-army guy that was honorably discharged after getting injured during one of his tours in Afghanistan. He started as the Bounty Hunter in retainer for a bail bonds agency, before deciding to work independently. After a while, he decided to start his own firm with a couple of his buddies, an ex-marine named Jack Lovell and Cesar Marquez, an ex-cop turned private investigator. They occupied 3 of the 4 individual offices, the other one was used as a storage room.

They started small, but with their military and law enforcement training, they rose quickly. As their reputation grew, they started to get bigger cases, with bigger rewards but greater risks. They decided to add more people to the team, all with some kind of formal training, to handle the regular cases. Those were the ones that occupied the big office with the cubicles. In total, the firm had seven bounty hunters on payroll.

It only took Emma a few months into the job to decide she wanted to be a bounty hunter too. She expressed her interest to Larry, Jack and Cesar. Naturally, they were a bit skeptical. She was a very efficient worker for sure. Under her management, the firm never ran smoother. But it was a big leap to be on the field.

Nevertheless, she insisted and wore them down until they finally agreed. Since she was the only one without formal training, the three seniors gave her a list of non-negotiable requirements she needed to meet before they put her on the team.

First, a very rigorous self-defense and combat training. Tae kwon do, Aikido and Krav Maga, along with regular exercise at the gym. It seemed excessive, but they weren't taking any chances. Besides the obvious legal issues, they all genuinely liked Emma and didn't want her to be hurt.

Second, firearms and non-lethal weapons training. Though not always necessary in the field, bounty hunters were required to have certification and license to carry guns and other alternatives such as tasers, batons and/or pepper spray.

Third, formal training with a specialized fugitive recovery agent. There, she would learn the specific procedural and legal aspects of the job and at the end, she would get her official license.

It was a lot, and for a moment, Emma feared that she would get overwhelmed and quit halfway through. But to her surprise, she really enjoyed her training. Her favorite part was the weapons training. She got to shoot things and more often than not, she imagined Neal's stupid face while doing so.

Getting in shape and leaning self-defense was rough on her though. Some days, she couldn't even more since she was so sore. But day by day, her body got used to it and she found herself liking the rush that came with a good workout.

The three seniors took turns taking Emma with them on cases so she could get some field experience. Some were local, but a couple of times they traveled out of state. She realized that a lot of patience and cunning was required. Staking out a target and figuring out a way to capture them was not as easy as it sounded. She learned a lot from them, and she was very grateful.

Then, it was time for her first solo case. She was excited and nervous as hell. If she did good the guys would put her on the team, so she needed to succeed. The mission was simple.

Jake Hall, 27, assault with a deadly weapon. Bail set on $25,000, paid through Gilberti Bail Bonds. Skipped his initial court appearance. Court gave them 3 weeks to recover him before the bond is forfeited.

She followed the standard procedure. Interview his family, friends and co-workers. Staked out his apartment, his work and his parents' house until finally she located him and following him to a seedy bar. If she went in all guns blazing, she would spook him and probably the other patrons too.

Then she realized she had an advantage over the other hunters and smiled. She undid her ponytail and let her hair flow naturally. She opened up her jacket and unbuttoned her button-down shirt to show a little cleavage. Taking a deep breath, she made her way to the bar.

She sat down next to him but she didn't make eye contact or gave any indication that she knew him.

"Pick a character. Become that character and don't break until you're completely sure they won't escape. Be quick and don't play with them. Incapacitate, cuff and drive back. No heroics" Cesar had said to her while she was shadowing him during a case.

"Can I buy you a drink, doll?" she heard to her left and smiled inwardly. Game on.

"Sure. Whatever you're having will be fine" she said with a shy smile, playing her part perfectly.

They exchanged the usual repertoire of a man wanting to get lucky and a woman interested but playing coy. Emma kept track of his drinks, sipping hers slowly. Once he was sufficiently buzzed, she made her move.

"Why don't we move this party somewhere else?" she purred, biting her lip seductively. He couldn't get out of there fast enough. Once they were outside, she got her stun gun out and pounced. Since she was licensed, she carried a heavy-duty stun gun, just one step below the kind policemen used.

The moment it touched him, he squeaked like a baby pig and dropped like a sack of potatoes. Considering he was somewhat drunk; the effect was more intense. Wasting no time, she cuffed him and threw him on the backseat of the bug.

She drove to the police station to drop him off and filled the necessary forms. The next day the court would be notified, and he would be remanded during his trial.

After giving the required percentage to the firm, she made $4000 in just one week, the time it took to locate and capture the target. It was impressive, considering that back when she worked as a waitress, it took between four to six weeks to make that amount.

Not bad for her first one.

That night, all the other hunters took her out for drinks to celebrate and welcome her to the team. She couldn't stop grinning the whole time and it was then that she acknowledged that everything she went through after jail; the shitty jobs with lousy pay and long hours, the all-nighters for her degree and struggles with her hunter training were all worth it. All that effort brought her to this moment, celebrating her success with her mentors and coworkers.

That's not to say, that every case after that was as easy as the first one. Sometimes she was gone for weeks at a time, other times she had to chase them for several blocks and a few times she even got decked in the face, not to mention the sleepless nights in her car or shitty motels when necessary, surviving on crappy coffee, energy drinks and greasy fast food.

No matter the circumstances though, she always gave it her all. She only lost 2 bounties during her time with the firm. One when the guy took off to Illinois, where bounty hunting is illegal and another where she did get the guy, but it was outside the given time to do so. They were both misdemeanors, thankfully, so the loss wasn't that great.

She quickly became one of the best hunters in the firm, in league with the three seniors. So, to truly test her skills, Larry took her as a partner on one of the bigger cases.

Shawn Jacobs, 35, grand theft in the second degree, assault of a police officer, resisting arrest. Bail was set on 300,000, paid though Massachusetts Bail Bonds. High flight risk, dangerous and possibly armed.

Same as always, they started gathering information about their target. Background checks, interviews, social media; the works. Then, back at the office, they organized their information to establish a timeline and make a list of potential haunts. Emma's time as a thief served her as point of reference to determine which places he was more likely to hide in.

They determined that the best way to draw him out was to use his greed in their favor. Larry would pose as a client looking to 'obtain' a car and Emma would stand by and be the backup.

As planned, after getting the tip from one of his contacts, Jacobs set up a meeting with this new client. They agreed to meet in a strip club near the place where he had his auto shop. But as soon as he walked over to the client, he recognized the guy as the bounty hunter that busted one of his buddies a while back.

Larry cursed heavily as the Jacobs ran out of the club like a bat out of hell. He didn't consider the possibility of recognition. He contacted Emma on her walkie talkie "Kid, he's running away. Back entrance that leads to the alley!" he barked, pissed off at the situation.

Emma got out of the car and gave chase. She was fast but he was faster, she was never going to make it. They were going to lose him, and their firm would take a bad hit. Her anger got the better of her and in a move that she wouldn't be able to explain until a few years later, she extended her arm and narrowed her eyes "Stop!" she shouted.

To her surprise, he seemed to freeze for a moment before he tripped, as if his feet were tied together and landed on the ground with a loud thud. She caught up to him and stunned him for good measure, panting heavily. Her eyes were wide, trying to explain what just happened.

She was distracted when Larry caught up "Kid, you stopped him. What happened?" he asked, impressed. Emma just shook her head "He tripped. I couldn't catch up to him and the fucker tripped" she said, laughing in disbelief. Deep down, she knew there was more to it than just sheer luck.

Nevertheless, they got their guy and rather than stand there and ask questions, they drove him to the police station. The reward was split evenly, and Emma earned Larry's unwavering respect.

After that, she was given the unoccupied fourth office, cementing her place in the firm. From that moment on, Emma and the three seniors and took turns partnering up for the big cases, depending on who was available at any given time. They never took a big case alone after that one, considering that Larry would have lost a target if Emma hadn't been there to help.

Her bank account couldn't be happier with the promotion. As a result, she decided to make her first self-sufficient adult move and purchased a condo. She would never again live in a decrepit little house or a shitty apartment. She and hopefully, her son, would always have a decent place to live when needed. She didn't buy a newer car, though she did upgrade her beloved vw bug to near mint condition.

As her 28th birthday approached, just a couple of months after her baby's own fourth birthday, Emma decided her gift to herself would be to see her son. At last, four incredibly long years after she let him go, she finally felt in a good enough place to seek him out.

All that effort, all the pain and loneliness, the doubts and self-deprecating thoughts were worth it. She had made it to the finish line, and she couldn't be prouder.

She talked to the guys, who all knew her story, and told them her plan. They were happy for her and wished her luck. Since she didn't know how things were going to turn out, Larry told her to pool her accumulated vacation time and use it to find and spend time with her son. If she needed to stay longer, they would work something out.

As for her condo, she would leave it like it was for the time being. Depending on what was decided later on, she would either go back or sublet it. Only time would tell.

On her birthday, the same day she was leaving to Maine, her fellow hunters threw her nice a birthday/going away party. They had a great time and she knew she would miss them all, most of all Larry. He had given her a chance and that chance was all she needed to turn her life around. He was like a really cool uncle to her.

Finally, after the festivities, she got into her bug and waved to the guys one last time. She put the address on the gps and for moment, it showed nothing. Then the screen wavered, like it was going to fizzle out, but after a couple of seconds, it settled and showed the way.

Emma was puzzled by it and wondered if there was something wrong with the stupid thing. Still, it seemed to be working fine after that brief little meltdown, so she shrugged it off and started the drive.

A few hours later, at exactly 8:15 pm, she crossed the town line, grinning when she saw the huge 'Welcome to Storybrooke' sign.

"I'm here, baby. I finally made it" she whispered to herself as she drove to Main Street, looking for a place to spend the night.

Tomorrow, everything would change.

**Storybrooke, Maine- Present**

Still making eye contact with Regan, Emma flashed him a grateful smile. The usually stoic Mayor found himself returning it, feeling warmth spreading through his chest at the sight before him.

He let them have their moment before he spoke "Henry, why don't you go to your room and choose your favorite toy so you can show it to mommy, uh?" He encouraged.

Henry pull away a bit and looked at Emma. She just kissed his forehead and nodded "Go on, baby. I'm not going anywhere" she murmured. The boy grinned and ran back inside, cheering the whole time.

Regan stepped forward and offered his hand to Emma to help her up "How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?" He offered charmingly.

Emma took a breath and took his hand, pulling herself up "Got anything stronger?" she joked with an awkward half smile.

He just chuckled and together, they walked back inside, their hands still clasped together. They both the same fleeting thought.

_'I don't want to let go'_

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there you have it. I hope you liked it and as always, don't forget to comment! Next update should be during the weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Once upon a time or any of its characters.
> 
> Author Notes: Here it is, folks! Things are progressing nicely. On this chapter things are turning M. Nothing really happens, but naughty thoughts are had. We also get a bit of a backstory about Regan and Snow White's relationship. 
> 
> Before the start, I want to clarify a few things. Things seem to be working smoothly between Regan and Emma and some people might think it's too fast. But let's remember that Regan and Regina have different circumstances. Regina was an adoptive parent, which a lot of people regard as less of a parent, as seen in the show. Plus she was competing with Emma, a woman she didn't expect to ever meet, for the same title of Henry's mother, which cause her to be challenged at every corner. Henry himself didn't help with his warped view of the world.
> 
> In contrast, Regan is Henry's biological father. His role in his son's life is cemented no matter what. Also, he's not competing with Emma for the same role, one he couldn't have even if he wanted to. Plus, Regan already knew Emma would go to Storybrooke and spoke about her to Henry so he wasn't blindsided by a complete stranger and Emma respects Regan's authority as Henry's only parent up to that point. Not to mention, that given the circumstances, they already care for each other deeply. So while they are essentially the same person, Regan and Regina have different stories, ergo, their relationship with Emma would develop in a different way. 
> 
> With that said, on to the story!

* * *

Regan had met beautiful women in the past. As a nobleman, he grew up attending balls and gatherings with Ladies and Princesses of diverse courts, either hosted by his mother or as a guest.

Henry Sr. was never involved in his wife's lessons to their son, but he did teach him how to talk and behave with women, no matter her social standing. How to be charming and gentlemanly and to be respectful of boundaries. While Cora encouraged typical behaviors of entitled kings and princes, Henry did his best to dissuade them. Maybe he couldn't prevent his wife's plan of making him a king, but he could at least ensure he was a decent man.

As a result, Regan was very popular with girls. His exotic and stunning good looks coupled with his old-fashioned manners and silver tongue were a very dangerous combination. There wasn't a woman he couldn't charm.

Then he met Danielle. Stubborn, fiery and beautiful Danielle. Like many, she found him beautiful, but unlike them, she didn't just fall for his tricks. Which is, perhaps, why he fell in love with her. She challenged him, kept him grounded.

After losing her and being forced into a loveless marriage, he didn't think he would ever find a woman like her. He became detached. He was still enchanting, but his heart wasn't in it. He took lovers during his years after Queen Eva's death and his reign as the Evil King. Women that thought they could fix him, but never succeeded.

Then Emma Swan happened. He couldn't help but to care for the woman that gave him his son, that without meaning to, started to fix what was broken. While raising Henry, he wondered about her. About her life, her dreams, her strengths and her weaknesses. Was she ok? What did she look like? Did she think of him?

Did she loved him the way he loved her?

And now, face to face with the woman herself, he found that his imagination couldn't compare to the real thing. She was simply stunning. Long, wavy blonde hair, fair complexion and gorgeous green eyes. Her body was slim and toned and her skin was warm and soft. She was a vision of beauty and strength and he was smitten.

Now a new set of question was quickly growing. What did she think of him? What did her lips taste like? What did she sound like while she climaxed? Would she let him dominate her or try to top him? Did she wanted him as much as he wanted her?

Unknown to him, the answer was yes.

While Regan was busy getting the drinks and thinking about her, Emma was lost in her own musings. She had a general idea of what he looked like, based on his profile as a sperm donor, but she never could have imagined this reality.

She wasn't superficial. Neal was attractive in his own way, and she had been drawn to his wild side and quick wit. Then when they settled down, she had cherished the feeling of love and safety he provided her with. Feelings that were now tainted with his betrayal and overshadowed by the growing affection she had for the father of her child.

Regan Mills was on a league of his own. Tall frame, olive skin and deep, chocolate eyes. Dark, medium length hair perfectly styled in a messy windswept look, aristocratic nose and full lips. His sharp jawline and strong chin were covered with a light shadow of hair. His tailored clothes hugged his frame in all the right ways, highlighting his toned, muscled arms and legs. She couldn't be sure, but she could bet his chest and abs were sculpted too.

And his voice. Good god, it was just the right amount of deep and smooth and his smile was enough for any woman to throw her panties at him. All in all, the man was built like a South American tree, which was fitting, since she wanted to climb him like one.

Over the years, she had thought of him during the quiet moments. Wondering what kind of person he was, if he was a good father to their son. And even with her minimal understanding of love, she was sure that's what she felt for him. Not only because of what he did for her and their son, but also because said son wouldn't have been possible without him.

Now, confronted with his admittedly attractive visage, she could only wonder how such a man could exist. Her mind was taking her on a new line of questioning. Was he a good kisser? Was he a gentle lover or did he like it rough? Would he fill her like no one ever had before? Would he hold her afterwards, as they slept?

She hoped she got the chance to find out.

Regan walked back, drinks in hands, and gave one to her "Sip it slowly, it's stronger than it looks" he warned with a smirk.

"Thanks. I've never been much of a drinker. Mainly on the nights I went out with my friends from work" she confessed.

"What do you do?" he asked curiously. They were sitting on opposite ends of the couch, facing each other.

"I'm started as a manager for the firm, but I became a very successful bounty hunter, if I do say so myself" she boasted jokingly, though it was true.

"That's impressive" Regan was familiar with the concept of bounty hunting, mainly from reading old western literature. Like Emma, he loved the feeling of losing himself in a book.

"What about you?"

"Oh, I'm still the Mayor. Now, I know what you're thinking, but this is not a big town and there aren't many people around qualified for the job" He didn't exactly lie, those peasants couldn't run a chicken coup, much less a town.

There was a moment of silence, before it was broken by Emma "I can't believe how big he is already. I wanted to ask for a picture so many times, but I was afraid I would abandon my plans and come running for him" she said sadly.

"I did wonder why you waited this long" He said carefully, not wanting to upset the woman.

"I didn't want to be like the many foster parents I had in the system. Hell, I didn't want to be like my biological parents that saw fit to abandon me to my luck. I was disappointed so many times, that I stopped hoping for someone better. It was already bad that I was in prison and had to send him away. So, after I gave birth to him, I promised myself I would become someone he could be proud of, no matter how long it took. I worked and studied hard and then I met my mentor Larry. He took a chance on me and that was enough for my luck to turn around. I know nothing I do will make up for the years we lost, but now I can be the mother he deserves" she said, taking a breath after unloading all of that.

Regan reached forward and squeezed her shoulder gently "You already are, Emma. Being a parent is doing everything in your power to keep your child safe and loved. You were put in a bad situation and you did your best to protect him. You let him go to give him his best chance and then you worked hard to turn your life around for him because, like someone very wise told me once, a true parent is the one that sacrifices everything for their children, no matter the cost" he told her honestly.

She looked at him, gauging his face to see if he was just saying that, but she found the truth in his eyes and smiled "Thank you, Regan. You don't know what those words mean to me" she whispered.

They sat there, staring at each other when the doorbell rang. Regan sighed "That'll be the pizza. I'll be right back".

She watched him walk away before her attention was drawn to the little ball of energy racing into the room. He skidded to stop in front of her and shoved a stuffed horse at her "This is Buttercup, he's my favorite. Daddy got it for me when I was veeeery little" he giggled, illustrating his point by dragging out the word 'very'.

Emma beamed at him, taking the chance to truly take him, now that the initial shock has worn off somewhat. He was such a beautiful child. He looked a lot like Regan, which was a plus in her book. He did get her eyes and butt chin, plus, she was pretty sure they shared the same goofy smile.

"Wow, he's such a handsome horse. I bet you love horses like your daddy" At least that what she remembers reading.

She got an enthusiastic nod in return "I love horsies. Every weekend, daddy takes me to the stables, and we ride his horse. He's huge and his name is Shadow, because he's black. Then we come home, and we have pizza, but then daddy makes me take a nap" he babbled, barely taking a breath. His pout at the end was priceless.

"Mm, so that's why you're having pizza today" she murmured, having read that Regan loved to cook "And you know, you should enjoy naps while you still can, kiddo. Someday, when you're old like me, you're going to miss nap time" She gave an exaggerated sigh.

Henry gasped "You can't take naps as a grown up? But daddy naps with me all the time!" he exclaimed, offended at the very notion.

Emma chuckles "Well, not every adult can take naps, Henry. Your daddy probably does because he's the big boss" she teased. Henry pouted again "I wanna be the big boss too" he grumbled. She cheered him up by asking about his favorite games.

"Lunch is ready! Henry, take your mommy to the bathroom so you can both wash your hands" Regan called from the kitchen. Henry was more compliant if he thought he was in charge. He probably got that from him too.

By the time the mother-son duo walked to the table, Regan had everything served. They had a nice lunch, taking turns cleaning up their son when he got pizza sauce all over his face and laughing at his antics.

Afterwards, Emma offered to clean up while Regan carried Henry to his room, just in time for his afternoon nap. He only settled down when he was promised Emma would still be there when he woke up.

Emma and Regan went back to the living room, sipping another glass of cider while they talked.

"I really want to be a part of his life. Now that I've seen him and spend time with him, I would find it impossible to walk away" Emma said, biting her lip nervously.

Regan smiled "Relax, Emma. I wouldn't keep him away from you, even if I wanted to. However, we do need to discuss how things are going to work. You have your life back in Boston, but I'm not really comfortable with Henry being that far away from me" he sighed.

"I understand, and I wouldn't want him to be pulled back and forth either. His life is here, and I don't want to upset that" She said, understanding Regan's point "What would you think if I told you I want to move here? Not here here, like this house, more like here as in the town" she babbled nervously.

Regan was taken aback "You really want that? What about your job?" he asked, though secretly he was all for it.

"I love my job, I do. But Henry is more important to me" she said in a determined tone.

They talked about it for a while before agreeing that Emma would call Larry to discuss her plans first and then they would try to find a solution to Emma's living and working situation. Storybrooke was not really bursting with real estate opportunities. For the time being, Emma would stay at Granny's Inn.

* * *

Over the next several weeks things slowly fell into place. First, Emma's talk with Larry was a success. While he was sad to see her go, he understood her need to be in her son's life now that she met him. He would transfer her share for the last cases she worked before she left and as a personal favor, he would handle everything regarding her condo.

"Don't worry about the two weeks' notice, kid. I'll take care of everything and rest assured your fancy condo won't burn down in your absence. Whoever is interested in renting it will undergo one hell of a screening" He said in his usual gruff tone.

"Thanks for everything, Larry. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you" she sniffed, getting a bit emotional "If you ever need something, anything, just give me a call. Give those scumbags hell and say hi to the guys for me" she chuckled.

"You know it, kid. We will miss you around here. Take care" she heard him say in a softer tone before they hung up.

Then, Regan informed her that there was budget for a Deputy in the Sheriff's Department. She was qualified, hell she was overqualified, for the position and it was hers if she wanted it. She wouldn't make the big bucks like before, but it would be a nice change of pace and she would have time to spend with Henry.

So, she went to the station to sort out the details. There she found the Sheriff; Graham Humbert. He was a tall, attractive guy in a scruffy sort of way.

"Hello, I'm Emma Swan. I'm here to apply for the Deputy position"

He eyed her appreciatively, obviously pleased with what he saw "So, you're the one Mayor Mills recommended. High praise, coming from him. Name's Graham and I'm the Sheriff. There's no need for formalities. I've seen your resume and to be honest, your talents will be wasted here, but the job is yours" he flashed her his most charming smile.

She wasn't impressed in the least "Uh uh, whatever buddy. I'm not interested in running after criminals, I did that enough back in Boston. What would I need to do?" she asked impatiently.

He frowned, bummed that his charm fell flat "Mainly paperwork, the Mayor requires us to give detailed reports. Patrolling around town in the cruiser. Other than that, the job consists mostly of rescuing cats from trees, chasing Pongo around town and picking up Leroy when he's tanked. Maybe the odd domestic call or breaking up a fight at the Rabbit Hole." he shrugged.

"That sounds easy enough. Do I need to wear a uniform?"

"Not really. I don't recommend skirts, dresses or heels though, there's a lot of running in the woods involved. Your day starts at 8 and ends at 5, but you don't need to be here the whole time, provided your paperwork is up to date and you're done with your patrols. Just keep your cell on" Graham drones.

"What about night shifts?" Emma asks. Graham opened a safe, taking out a badge and service weapon, which he gave to the blonde "One of us needs to be on call, so we will alternate every other night. Again, keep your cell on at all times, do a few patrols and you're golden".

She nodded "Sounds fair. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, boss" she deadpanned, and he just snorted.

The final piece fell into place about six weeks after arriving in Storybrooke. By then, everyone knew about the newcomer. They were curious about her, especially once word got around that she was Henry's mother.

Graham's reaction was priceless. Since no one but Emma and Regan themselves knew about the insemination, everyone else assumed that she either was Regan's ex or there was something between them. Not that it stopped the Sheriff from flirting with Emma. He just did it more subtly.

On a seemingly ordinary day, while Regan was at work, Emma and Henry were at Granny's sharing a milkshake. The boy had whipped cream all over his cheeks "Mommy, how come you're staying at Granny's?" the boy asked.

"Well, I still haven't found a place of my own, kiddo. At this point, I'm considering just asking your daddy to let me move in with you" she half joked. Seriously, there wasn't one measly apartment available. She had looked for weeks and no dice.

Before Henry could tell her to do just that, they were interrupted by a new voice "Excuse me, but did I hear you're looking for a place to live?"

Both mother and son turned to the new person and Emma narrowed her eyes "Yes, what is it to you?" she asked warily.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop. My name is Mary Margaret Blanchard. I have a room available if you want" she offered with a smile.

Emma lifted an eyebrow "Oh, look at that. How much are you asking for it?"

"Oh, I don't require payment. Just help me out with bills and what not, and the room is yours" she chirped.

"What would you do that, Miss Blanchard? For all you know, I'm a serial killer" she asked incredulous.

"Oh, I don't think you are. I heard around town that you're Henry's mother and I know Mayor Mills would never let anyone untrustworthy near his son" she laughed.

She would know. For as long as she could remember, Mary Margaret Blanchard had been in love with Regan Mills. She knew nearly everything about him (or so the thought) and she found him absolutely fascinating. Plus, he was oh so handsome.

However, he never gave her the time of day. He was polite to her, but she always got the impression that he disliked her on a personal level, which was weird since they never exchanged more than just pleasantries. She never interacted with Henry and the only people she noticed receiving the same treatment as her, were Mr. Gold and oddly enough, Mother Superior.

When she heard about Henry's mother and saw the woman for the first time, she knew that her already abysmal chances with the man were up in smoke. The girl was young and beautiful, and the Mayor seemed to be very fond of her. Perhaps they were still involved. Obviously, they had a past or Henry wouldn't exist.

"Oh, that's very nice of you, Miss Blanchard" Emma said, still wary but not feeling sinister vibes from the cheery woman.

"Please, call me Mary Margaret"

"You know what, I'll call you M&M" she rolled her eyes, making Henry giggle as he was reminded of his favorite candies "Thanks for the generous offer. Just give me a couple of days to discuss it with Regan and I'll get back to you"

"Sure, take all the time you need. Have a nice day. You too, Henry" she waved at them and went back to work.

That night, Emma was having dinner with her two favorite guys. In the time the blonde had been in town, they had developed a routine of sorts.

In the morning, Regan went to work, Henry did half a day at Pre-K and Emma did her paperwork and her morning patrol. At lunch, either Regan or Emma picked up Henry and they all had lunch together, unless one of them was busy. Graham did the afternoon patrols so his Deputy could spend time with her son. If she was needed at the station, she dropped Henry off at the Mayor's office.

Then they would have dinner together in the evenings and then took turns giving Henry his bath before bed while the other cleaned up after dinner. Finally, they would tuck Henry in together before retiring to the Regan's study to share a glass of wine or cider. On the nights when Regan was really stressed after dealing with morons, they would drink scotch.

There was a comfortable silence, which was broken by Emma "I met Mary Margaret Blanchard today. She offered me a room in her apartment, and in return, she just wants my help with the bills. I didn't get a bad vibe from her, but you've known her longer. What do you think?"

Regan's grip on his glass tightened imperceptibly, his eyes meeting those of his blonde counterpart. She patiently waited for him to speak, but he was torn.

On one hand Emma wouldn't need to pay for a room at the inn any longer. While he was tempted to offer his own home, he knew it wasn't prudent. Not only because they were still getting to know each other and learning to share Henry, but also because if they were to get involved later on, living together would be too much pressure.

On the other hand, was his disdain for the pixie haired demon that ruined his life. How he loathed that woman. Every time he saw her, he was reminded of the sickening sweet smile she gave him the morning of his wedding to her mother, Queen Eva, not even a week after losing Danielle.

She broke her promise, babbling to Cora about his intentions of running away with the stable girl. Her excuse was that she didn't want him to lose his mother, aware of the pain that came with losing a parent. And while a part of her might meant that, he could see the real reason.

Like any other teenager, she was prone to crushes. And he had been her target ever since her saved her life. It amused him at first, to see the girl so smitten with a man 6 years her senior. By the time she was of age to marry, he would probably be married himself. But she wanted him so badly, that she convinced her mother to take him as husband.

Eva was sick, she wasn't at death's door just yet, but it was just a matter of time, that's why she was looking to get married before her end. She wanted Snow to be protected and cared for. As per tradition, once Queen Eva passed away, Princess Snow would be a ward of the new King, being too old to be considered his stepdaughter. At 18 and as the only heir of the previous monarchs, she would marry him and be his new Queen, thus the Royal bloodline would be continued.

It was a perfect plan. Eva was already impressed with Regan's bravery and charisma after saving her precious Snow White, qualities she felt most royal men lacked, so she proposed their union. All the Princess had to do was wait. She would be sad to lose her mother, but eventually she would have a happy life with Regan.

What Snow didn't count on, was Regan hating her so much that he would rather die that marry her. When she was 17, two years after Eva's passing, everything changed. Regan had been training under Rumplestiskin that whole time and his hatred for her had only grown.

He orchestrated her demise. During one of her outings in the woods, she would suffer an untimely death at the hands of her 'knight', which was really the Huntsman. But the bothersome girl was no damsel in distress and managed to escape. From then on, he made it his life mission to hunt her down and destroy her.

As a rule, his dark knights never harmed women or children in their pursuit of the runaway princess. Snow White would be the only exception to his gentleman nature. His father would understand, he was sure.

He was brought back to the present by Emma's voice "Regan, are you still with me?" she joked.

He chuckled "My apologies, Emma. I was just thinking. I don't have anything against her. She's a bit too nosey and cheerful to my tastes, but she's mostly harmless. I think that it's a good compromise for the time being. We will work on something more permanent later on" he suggested. Of course, he hoped that the permanent solution would be her living in the mansion, when the time was right of course.

"I was thinking the same thing. There's no harm in trying. Worst case scenario is back to the Inn for me" she shrugged.

That same weekend, he helped her move in with her new roommate. For Emma he would be civil and hide his disgust. It was just temporary anyway. That's what he told himself over and over.

* * *

Across the street, Mr. Gold watched them with barely hidden amusement "The Evil King helping the Savior move in with her mother, Snow White. That's the opening of a very good joke, I'm sure" he giggled to himself.

He did wonder where his former apprentice met the Savior. That kid of them was proof that they were more than mere acquaintances. That would make for fine entertainment later on and he couldn't wait.

Things were going well. Soon, the curse would be broken, and he would be free to find his son.

" _Not long now, Baelfire. I'll find you and I'll never let you go again"_

 **To be continued**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yay or nay? Next chapter will be up sometime next week and it will focus on Regan and Emma's growing attraction and maybe we will get some M rated scenes *wink wink*
> 
> Don't forget to comment!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters.
> 
> Author Notes: Well folks, I won't lie. This get a bit dicey in this chapter. I hope you like it!

* * *

_They were pressed together tightly, leaving no gap in between. Their bodies were slick with sweat and loud panting could be heard in the spacious room._

_On the bed, two figures moved in tandem, following the timeless dance of lovemaking. Regan looked down at the woman underneath him, her ivory skin flushed with arousal while he held her hands above her head, their fingers intertwined. His hips, which were moving in smooth and even strokes, were framed by her strong legs, encouraging him to go faster._

" _Someone's a bit eager" he teased with a smirk, leaning down to kiss her neck, tasting the saltiness of her sweaty skin "You're mine, Emma Swan" he growled, nipping her possessively._

" _Yours, my King, only yours" Emma agreed breathlessly, freeing one of her hands and pulling his head back by his damp hair, playfully tugging at his dark locks "But you're mine too, you hear me? No one else gets to have you like this" she warned in her own possessive tone, pulling him into a rough kiss, sharply biting his bottom lip._

" _I am yours, my Queen, forever" He grinned. He always enjoyed the little peaks at her darker nature, which she was comfortable showing him._

_They kissed again, their movements speeding up as their shared climax loomed closer and closer. He could feel the familiar tug just below his navel and looked into his lover's gorgeous green eyes as his orgasm overtook him._

" _Yes! I'm-"_

An obnoxious alarm blared to life, making the man in the bed wake up with a jolt "Shit," he cursed, angrily hitting the off button.

"Just when it was getting good. Stupid alarm," he grumbled to himself, feeling the details of the dream fading and reality kicking in. He sighed and looked down at his lap, seeing the obvious effect of his dream "Good god, this is painful. Cold shower it is".

He made his way into the shower, letting the cold-water wash over him, waking him up fully. Those dreams were getting to him.

A couple of months had passed since Emma moved in with Mary Margaret. In that time, they had gotten to know the other better, though for obvious reasons, his past was not fully disclosed to her.

However, he was aware he couldn't keep it a secret forever. He and Emma were getting closer, and as much as he wanted to keep her unaware of his darker nature, he couldn't, in good conscience, start a relationship with her based in lies and deception.

Eventually, the curse would break. He didn't know how and when, but it would happen. In addition to her reaction to the truth, Emma would hate him for keeping it from her and she'd probably be disgusted by the monster he used to be.

Not to mention, the consequences of keeping things from her if his suspicions were true. At first, he didn't notice because of Emma's arrival and everything that followed, but he was aware that they weren't stuck in time anymore. The clocktower was working and the townspeople were not acting like mindless drones any longer.

No. He had to tell her himself and soon.

Time was moving forward and the more he thought about it, the more he was convinced that Emma arriving in town set everything in motion. The only way for that to happen was if she was, somehow, involved in the curse. Only three people were involved in the first place. Him as the caster, Rumple as the creator, and if he was right, Emma.

The Savior.

The one prophesied to break the curse after 28 years and bring back the happy endings he stole. If it was any other person, he would have got rid of them already to avoid unnecessary drama.

But things were not that easy.

Not only was she the mother of his child, a mother he adored, she was the woman he was falling in love with. He could never harm her, not even now that he suspected she was his potential downfall.

The odds were definitely against him. Every decision he took, good and bad, could have disastrous results. There was just a very slim chance of everything working out and, judging by past experience, it was very unlikely to happen.

But for the first time in his life, he was acting with hope. Hope that Emma wouldn't hate him for who he used to be, hope that she loved him back and that they could be a family.

He wished with every fiber of his black heart, for things, just this once, to work out in his favor.

* * *

Across town, Emma was lost in her own musings as she got ready for work. Living with M&M was not so bad. The woman was indeed a bit nosey for her own good, but she had a good heart.

Everything was going well. She and Regan were doing a good job sharing the responsibility of raising their son. While they spent most of their time together at the mansion, Henry had spent several afternoons with her at the loft.

Things with Regan were working nicely as well. They were getting to know each other deeply and she could feel the tension rise between them every time they were alone. It gave her hope that they could start something meaningful and she had a feeling it would happen soon.

Something very weird had happened to her though. A few days ago, after coming back from dinner at the mansion, she had found a strange book on her bed. At first, she thought it was Henry's and he had forgotten to put it in his bag. He usually carried a couple of coloring and story books.

But as she looked closer, she was sure it wasn't Henry's. She had never seen it in his room, nor did she recall him ever mentioning it. She would remember, she had been in his room several times. Plus, she and Regan read to him every single night before bed and not once, had they used that book.

No one else entered her bedroom, not even M&M. She was puzzled and wary, but she had to admit she was curious about it and read the title.

Once Upon a Time.

It was an illustrated book about fairytales. Famous tales like Snow White and Cinderella. However, they didn't follow the Disney version. Hell, they didn't even follow the original darker tales. No, they were alternative stories which she had never heard about.

For instance, Snow White's story had an Evil King, instead of a Queen. Red Riding Hood was the wolf and Rumplestiltskin was the beast, but there was no handsome prince at the end. She found herself reading it cover to cover, intrigued by the many changes to the original stories and the surprising twists along the way.

The thing that really weirded her out, though? The illustrations were remarkably detailed. In fact, they looked like the townspeople of Storybrooke. And then she read the ending of Snow White's story, where she's giving birth to her daughter as the Evil King's curse spreads across the land.

The baby was named Emma. Sent through a magical wardrobe so she could come back as an adult and save them from the curse.

The last page showed the King's triumphal smirk before the curse took them to the land without magic. The man in the book was wearing a royal uniform and a crown and he was sporting a well-maintained beard. But the resemblance was uncanny.

It was Regan.

He looked as handsome as he did in real life, but his eyes showed malicious glee. His story was not told in the book though, just mentions of how he married Queen Eva and his unwavering hate for her daughter, Snow White.

The whole experience left her shaken. That book gave off strange vibes. She didn't feel like she was reading some demonic tome but there was something almost sentient about it. She decided not to tell anyone about the book or what she felt.

They would definitely think her crazy.

About week later, Regan was still being plagued by erotic dreams starring him and Emma in different settings and situations. It was a sweet torture that left him wanting and frustrated.

The good news, he had thought of a plan of action. Valentine's day was just around the corner and for the first time ever, the town was aware of it. He could see businesses advertising discounts and appropriately themed products for the big day.

Wisely, he had already made reservation for two at Lumiere's. He had arranged for his secretary, Mrs. Thompson, to babysit Henry that night. He husband was working the nightshift at the cannery, so they would celebrate earlier in the day. He would give Emma a few surprises through the day and after a nice dinner, he would take her on a romantic walk on the beach.

There, with the stars as witnesses, he would tell her the truth.

* * *

**Valentine's Day**

Like any other day, Emma woke up with the blaring of her alarm. She stopped the infernal sound with a grunt and rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling.

It was the most romantic day of the year and as usual, she was alone. Predictably, Graham had asked her out, but she politely declined. The guy she was hoping would ask her had been strangely tight lipped about the whole thing.

With a sigh, she stood up and walked to the bathroom to start her day.

A while later she made her way downstairs, where M&M had breakfast ready. She lifted an eyebrow when she spotted the beautiful flower arrangement in the middle of the table "Wow, that looks expensive. Hot date tonight?" she teased, feeling a bit jealous.

It was nothing compared to Mary Margaret though "Nope. These aren't for me" she said. She masked it well, but she was green with envy. She had a feeling who they were from.

Emma's eyes widened as she slowly walked closer "For me?" she asked, feeling her heart starting to race. M&M sighed "Yep. There's a card and everything". Indeed, there was a small card in between the flowers. The blonde plucked it and read it.

_There's no flower on earth that can compare to your beauty, but I did my best. I hope you like them, and it would be my honor, if you would accept to accompany me to dinner tonight. I think it's time we took the leap, don't you think? If you agree, be outside your apartment at 7:30pm and I'll pick you up._

_Looking forward to seeing you,_

_Regan_

_PS. Don't worry about a thing, I took care of everything._

"Oh my god" she breathed, a huge beam adorning her face. She smiled all through breakfast and practically danced out of the apartment, leaving a bemused roommate behind.

When she arrived at the station, she was still on cloud nine "Morning, boss" she greeted without her usual sarcasm. Graham looked at her in disbelief. No wonder she rejected him; the woman looked like she would burst into a love song at any given moment and he had a strong suspicion a certain Mayor was to blame.

After about an hour of unsuccessfully trying to complete her paperwork, she decided to go on patrol instead. She was too restless to concentrate. Driving around did help her calm down, though the butterflies in her stomach were still going crazy.

When she got back to the station, Graham was waiting for her "A package arrived for you after you left" he said, gesturing to a rather sizable box resting on her desk "Also, I was instructed to tell you that you have the afternoon off" He drawled, rolling his eyes.

Emma ignored the gesture and opened the box, gasping as it revealed a beautiful lavender dress. It was simple and elegant, complimented by the matching shoes at the bottom of the box. Even Graham was impressed, the Mayor had some serious moves.

Once again, Emma read the card, her smile growing with each word.

_Told you I would take care of everything. I choose lavender because I've been told it really accentuates green eyes and yours are the more stunning pair I've ever seen, only rivaled by our son's. As Graham probably told you, you have the afternoon off. In the box there's also a receipt confirming your reservation at Storybrooke's Spa. Go pamper yourself, you deserve it. I'll pick up Henry and bring him back to the office. Enjoy your day._

_Still looking forward to seeing you,_

_Regan_

_PS. If you get hungry, go to Granny's. Your lunch is already paid._

Just when she thought this day couldn't possibly turn any better. She looked at the clock and noticed it was just a couple of hours until she could leave. Regan was definitely going all out for this. She wished she could get him something in return. She had given him an expensive watch for his birthday. He loved it, not because it was expensive, but because no one had given him anything for his birthday in a very long time.

Still, something material would not cut it now. She would have to wait for the second date to plan something nice for him. Hopefully, there would be one and many more after today.

At noon, she left the station for the day. She swung by the apartment to drop off the box and went to Granny's to have lunch. There, Ruby told her to order whatever she wanted; the bill was already taken care of. She grinned and ordered a grilled cheese sandwich with a side of fries and a glass of Granny's legendary lemonade.

M&M joined her for lunch and Emma could tell she was bursting to ask her a million questions. Emma decided to put her out of her misery "The flowers were from Regan. He also got me a beautiful dress and matching shoes, plus a reservation at the Spa. We are going to dinner tonight and see what happens" she revealed, enjoying her friend's expression of astonishment.

A while later Emma made her way to the Spa, just in time. The lady behind the front desk gave her a smile "We are ready for you, Deputy. You are getting our diamond deluxe package. First a full body Swedish massage and our signature Spa facial, followed by our manicure and pedicure combo. It also includes a shampoo/Style and makeup application, which is completely optional in case you have your own arrangements" she explained. The Mayor had been clear, she was to be treated like a Queen, no matter the price.

Emma was surprised. She figured she would get something basic, but it seems Regan didn't do things by halves.

During the rest of the afternoon, she was waited on hand and foot, literally. She enjoyed being pampered and she was happy to indulge in the complimentary Champagne included in the package. She opted for the styling and make up, giving them the specifics of her outfit so it wouldn't clash.

By the time she left, she felt like a whole new woman. When she got to the apartment, she went directly to her room to get ready. She had been hopeful that Regan would ask her out, so she got herself a very nice lingerie set a few days ago, for this particular occasion. She was aware that it was their first date, but it never hurt to be prepared. A splash of perfume later and she was set to go.

She looked in the mirror and she had to admit, she looked amazing. She borrowed a purse from Mary Margaret to carry her phone, wallet and some other essentials.

Ten minutes before the agreed time, she made her way downstairs. She wasn't surprised that Regan was already there.

He was waiting by the passenger door of his Mercedes. He looked incredibly handsome in his suit, black of course. The dress shirt he was wearing was a deep burgundy and his hair was styled in waves that framed his chiseled face. There was some stubble, just enough to give him a rugged appearance.

The mayor on the other hand was rendered speechless. Emma was a vision, almost too beautiful to be witnessed by mere mortals. The dress highlighted her figure, the shoes added some height and weren't too uncomfortable. Both the dress and her make up made her eyes pop dramatically and her lips looked supple and inviting, painted a deep red.

He walked closer and took her hand in his, kissing the back of it "You look, breathtaking, Emma"

"Thanks, Regan. You look very handsome" she said shyly, kissing his cheek. She left a faint mark from her lipstick. She reached to wipe it, but he stopped her "Leave it. Let it be known I am the luckiest man alive" he grinned.

He opened the door for her and helped her in before he got into the driver's side. The ride to Lumiere's was a short one, just fifteen minutes. When they arrived, the host didn't even ask for a reservation, he just merely smiled "Welcome, Mr. Mayor, Miss Swan. Your table is ready" he said and gestured for them to follow him.

Once seated, they were immediately approached by a waiter "Good evening, my name is Paul and I'll be your server. May I offer you something to drink, perhaps an appetizer?". Regan looked at Emma in question and she just smiled "You're the expert".

He just smirked "A bottle of your best Pinot Noir, please. Also, some jalapeno poppers would be nice". Emma bite her lip to keep from laughing. The server was perplexed but nodded, leaving for a moment.

"Jalapeno poppers, really?" she asked, amused. He shrugged "I don't want this to be just about me and what I want. I'm not trying to buy your affection by ordering expensive things we wouldn't even enjoy" he explained, and she melted, touched by his thoughtfulness. He was right, while she appreciated her day of gifts and pampering, she was a simple girl at heart.

The server walked back with their wine and appetizers. He served each of them a glass and left the bottle on the table "Ready to order?"

"I want the Porterhouse steak with a baked potato and a side of greens"

"Very well, sir. And for you, Ma'am?"

"The New York Strip, with mashed potatoes and a side broccoli"

"Excellent choice. I'll be back soon" the waiter smiled before he left.

Regan reach for his glass and lifted it "For us, should this night be followed by many more" he toasted.

"For us" she echoed, and they clinked glasses before taking a sip. The wine was excellent and weirdly enough, went along with the poppers. They both loved spicy food.

They had a great time together. The food, once it arrived, was exquisite. Emma was pleasantly surprised that the plates were filled. Usually, the fancier the restaurant, the smaller the portions.

Between them, they finished the bottle of wine, talking and laughing about everything they could think of, from Emma's crazy stories of her bounty hunting days to Regan's retelling of Henry's more amusing antics as a toddler. For dessert, they shared a slice of cheesecake.

After settling the check, Regan suggested they walk along the beach, to burn off some of that dinner and clear their heads a bit after sharing the bottle of wine.

It was a silent walk but pleasantly so. However, Regan was getting nervous. It was time for the truth, and he was terrified.

He stopped walking and turned to Emma, holding her hands in his "Emma, this has been the best night I've hand in…forever, actually. You have awoken in me something I didn't expect to feel ever again" he declared, heart beating faster with each second.

Emma cupped his cheek "I feel the same, Regan. After Neal, I didn't think I'd love someone again. But you're special. For the moment I choose you as my donor, I felt close to you" she responded.

Regan exhaled a giddy laugh, but his eyes were getting misty "You don't know how happy that makes me. But in order to move forward, you need to know everything about me. I've been keeping a very big truth from you. Not consciously at first, but after I found out who you were, I knew I had to tell you" he confessed, looking scared.

Emma felt a knot forming in her throat "What are you talking about, Regan?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, praying to whatever deity was listening to please not take this from him "A long time ago, I lived in a different place. A whole different realm even, where magic exists, and lineage defines who you are"

"Regan, what-?"

"Please don't interrupt. Otherwise I won't be able to get everything out" he pleaded. Emma swallowed and nodded.

"I lost someone very dear to me. Punishment for straying from the path that was already laid for me. I let darkness consume me, to turn me into something I had hated my whole life up until that point. My desire for revenge against the person that ruined my life became my life long obsession and in my rage, I hurt a lot of people. Innocent people".

He made eye contact with Emma "I learned dark magic, fueled by my anger and my hate. I wanted the world to hurt the way I was hurting. Why should everyone else get their happy ending when I had lost mine? I hunted the one responsible for years, attacking her allies and punishing those that took her side. At the height of my madness, I did something I can never take back. I sacrificed the person I loved the most to rob everyone else from their happiness. A curse that would take us to a land without magic and where I would rejoice in their misery, frozen in time"

At this point he was crying but he couldn't stop, not now "Before all of that I was just simply Regan, son of a third in line Prince and a miller's daughter turned Princess. But during my reign of darkness I was called…"

"The Evil King" Emma whispered; her cheeks also damp with tears.

Regan looked at her, wide eyed "How did you know?" He asked.

Emma didn't respond, thinking back to several occasions when things around her defied logic.

Her time with what she had thought was a crazy foster mother named Ingrid, who spoke of her potential for magic.

Her kinship with the father of her son, a man she had never known yet she saw several times in her dreams.

The time she had stopped that guy, during her first big case with Larry.

Her GPS acting weird just before she drove to Storybrooke.

The townspeople disbelief of her arrival and their fascination with the newcomer.

The Storybook and her weird reaction to it.

"The book was right. Everything written in there truly happened" she said in astonishment. She quickly dropped Regan's hands and took a couple of steps back, looking at him like she was seeing him for the first time.

"You have killed people. You murdered your own father for the curse. You are the reason I grew up like I did!" she said, gradually getting louder until she was screaming at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I'm not the same man I used to be. Of all the people I've hurt you are the one I regret the most. Please, you have to believe me!" he pleaded desperately, feeling her pull away from him.

"Was any of it real? Was me having Henry and having you take him just a ploy? Was this…" She trailed off, gesturing between them "Just another lie?" she asked, heartbroken.

"No, no! I didn't know who you were, even after you arrived here. I only began to suspect when I noticed time moving forward. The clock was working again and the only thing that could cause that, is the savior arriving in town. It fits, you arrived on the evening of your 28th birthday. Before that, we were basically relieving the same day over and over, I swear!" He was losing control of his emotions, seeing everything burn and crash right before his eyes.

"Everything I've told you, everything we've shared and what I feel for you is real. It never occurred to me to do something to you. Henry would be devastated and so would I. I just had to tell you; I didn't want you to be with me without knowing about my past. Please, Emma, don't go" he cried.

She stood silently, not looking at him. The only sounds were the waves lapping at the beach and their labored breathing. She finally turned to look at him, her eyes no longer warm and affectionate.

"Mary Margaret is Snow White. That's why she thinks you can't stand her"

"Yes"

"Is she my mother?"

"Yes"

"Where is my father? What's his name?"

"David Nolan, he's a John Doe at the hospital. He's been in a coma ever since we arrived"

"How will the curse break?"

"I don't know. I just know you're involved"

"How many people have you killed?"

He closed his eyes in defeat "I don't know. It was mostly village men that concealed Snow White from me or helped her escape. I never killed women or children, nor did I allow my guard to do so. But I did kill my father. I needed the heart of the one I loved the most to enact the curse. That's why I named Henry after him; he was a weak man, but he loved me more than anything and he wanted me to be happy" he confessed.

"What happened to you that turned you into such a…" she trailed off, but the meaning was clear.

_Monster._

"It's a long story, much too long to be told at this time" He said, feeling his heart break at losing her but feeling it was the least he deserved for everything he'd done.

Emma just nodded and turned to go "I need time to process all of this. I'm going home and I'd appreciate it if you kept your distance for the time being" she requested, before walking away from the man she was in love with but couldn't stand to look at.

Regan just stood there, watching her walk away from him. He had stacked all his chips in this gamble, and he had lost, horribly.

With a heavy heart, he walked back to his car so he could go back home.

**To be continued**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me.
> 
> Don't worry though, things will get better next chapter. I'm not fan of angst so I won't keep them apart for long. Don't forget to leave your comments!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or its characters.
> 
> Author Notes: Wow, almost 6k words. This is the longest chapter to date. We finally hear Regan's story. Will Emma forgive him? Read and find out.

* * *

Emma regretted not letting Regan drive her home.

Not only did her feet hurt from walking all the way from the beach in brand new shoes, but now that some of the adrenaline had worn off, she was feeling strangely guilty.

She wouldn't go as far as saying she overreacted, but she certainly could have handled it better.

Nights in Storybrooke were usually calm and quiet, but on Valentine's day, it was anything but. Granny's was bursting with couples on dates, the Rabbit Hole filled with single people having a good time instead of staying at home and the streets were bathed in light as several businesses were still open to cater to the gaggle of people celebrating love.

It made her feel even worse, because despite everything, Regan took her on the best date of her life. He was planning to tell her the truth all along, so he could have just taken her to Granny's for a burger and be done with it. But no, he went all out, probably afraid of what would happen after his confession. Given the current state of affairs, his fears were not unfounded.

Thinking it might be the only chance he got, he treated her like a queen. She chuckled bitterly at the irony of that statement.

Luckily, no one spotted her on her way home. She didn't feel like being asked what was wrong. When she arrived at the loft, she found a note on the kitchen table, saying Mary Margaret went out with Ruby and some other single ladies on a girl's night out.

She was thankful for that. She was in no state to deal with the fact that her mousy roommate was her mother, or that she was a few years older than her.

She went directly to her room and collapsed on her bed, shoes and all. She looked at the ceiling and willed herself to sleep. She was tired, emotionally spent and still buzzed from the wine. But try as she might, she couldn't relax enough to sleep.

She kept thinking back to Regan's confession, the anguish in his face as he spoke and the desperation in his eyes for her to stay, to forgive him.

She just couldn't relate the man she read about in that infernal book with the one that took her out tonight. The book speaks of a cruel, unfeeling tyrant hellbent on ruining everyone's lives, especially poor innocent Snow White, unable to feel joy or love in his heart.

Yet the Regan she knew was warm and considerate. He loved their son with an intensity that left her awed. He was there for her during the hardest moments of her life and he welcomed her into their little family unit with open arms.

She had to believe there was something else there. That there had to be a reason for his evil deeds. No one becomes dark overnight; it takes a lot to break a person to that point. The book only says that he was power hungry and wanted to keep the throne for himself, that's why he hunted the princess.

But she felt that was not the real reason. Even with her minimal knowledge of the inner workings of monarchies, that didn't make sense. There are always lines of succession. Regan was the King, and until he was ready to step down, Snow couldn't ascend to the throne. Even if there was some sort of time limit, Regan could have just gotten remarried and have children of his own, then Snow's right to the throne would have been null and void since his heirs would be next in line.

No, it had to be something else. The Evil King's story was not in the book, and she noticed the same pattern with some other villains mentioned in other tales. Their stories are not told and the motives for their evil doing seem pretty stupid and shallow.

Regan mentioned he lost someone dear to him and that was most likely the catalyst of his descent into madness, but what does Snow White has to do with that?

She really should have let him explain.

She sighed and turn to look at the clock. It read eleven pm, though she knew Regan went to bed late most of the time. She debated in her head for a few minutes before huffing.

"Fuck this, I need to know" she said to herself. She got out of bed and changed back into her regular clothes. She took her car keys and quickly left the loft. She wanted answers.

She needed reassurance that the man she loved was not an unfeeling monster.

* * *

On the other side of town, the mayor was also wallowing. He sat in the living room, still in his clothes from the date minus the jacket, which he removed, and clutching a glass of hard cider. It was his fourth…or was it fifth?

He didn't care either way. The night that had such a promising start had turned into a disaster. Why did he think he was entitled to happiness after causing so much pain? He wished he hadn't opened his mouth at all.

Actually, that was a lie. He knew he did the right thing; he just didn't think it would hurt this much. Maybe that's why it's so hard to be good, it's easier to just not care and do what whatever he wants.

But he didn't want to be that person, not anymore. He wanted to be a good role model for his son, for him grow up and be a good man, much better than he was. Better than a bitter villain, who failed his own father, who would have disappointed his beautiful Danielle had she witnessed what he became after her death.

Emma was right to leave him tonight. He would only hurt her in the end. He didn't deserve good things, but he was selfish and wanted them anyway.

He sighed and finished his last drink, feeling a bit woozy. He wanted nothing more than to get blind out drunk and sleep for a week, but he still had a son to take care of and his baby boy deserved better than that.

He was just contemplating calling it a night when he heard a knock. He frowned and wondered who could be at his door so late at night. He grunted as he stood up and walked to the door, opening it sharply and ready to verbally tear down whoever dared to bother him.

The words stuck in his throat when he saw who his late-night visitor was.

"Emma?" he asked, wondering if he was drunker than he thought.

The blonde stood there, taking in his rumpled appearance and glassy eyes, signs that he had been drinking. Great, now she felt more guilty.

"Hi" she greeted, amazed that after everything he could still make her heart race "I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about everything you told me and trying to understand. But I don't understand, and I realized that I needed to hear your side. Will you tell me your story?" she requested.

Regan swallowed but nodded, stepping up to the side "Come on in and make yourself at home. I'll go put on some coffee" he offered. He needed to sober up somewhat if he was going to make it through this. He had one shot to hopefully make her understand his motives.

While the coffee was brewing, he sipped several glasses of water. It was a good thing he had a decent tolerance for alcohol, so he wasn't too under the influence.

He carried a tray with two steaming cups of his favorite Colombian roast, sugar and some cookies he had baked for Henry the day before.

They sat in tense silence, sipping their drinks and munching on cookies. After they were done, Regan was feeling a lot better and he gathered the courage to speak.

"I never wanted to be a king, but when you descend from royalty, your life is not really yours. I was born in the Summerlands, which was a small but prosperous kingdom in the southern region of the Enchanted Forest. My father, Prince Henry, was third in line for the throne and my mother, Cora, was a miller's daughter than won my father's hand after publicly spinning straw into gold for my grandfather, King Xavier, thus making the kingdom richer.

I had two uncles who were older than my father, with families of their own, so it was almost impossible for my father to ascend to the throne. So, shortly after my birth, my parents decided to live outside the Palace.

Our home state was built almost at the outskirts of the country, near the Northern Kingdom, which was the largest in all the Enchanted forest. The state was very large and luxurious and for some people, that might have been enough. But my mother who had been poor most of her life and had been humiliated by royals a few times before marrying my father, wanted so much more.

She was a very powerful sorceress, calculating and cruel. She thought love was weakness, a lesson she drilled on me from a very young age. She wanted me to be king at all costs and did everything in her power to achieve that. From the very beginning, she groomed me. She hired tutors to educate me in politics, economics, etiquette, fencing, dancing. She herself taught me to scheme, manipulate and twist words to get what I wanted. My only reprieve was riding, it was the only moment I felt free of the burden her expectations placed upon me.

My father, bless his heart, wanted me to be better than most stuck up royals, so he taught me to be humble, to respect people, specially women and be a gentleman. Of course, he couldn't resist teaching me to charm the ladies like only a southerner could. He encouraged my passion for riding and gave me my own horse when I was ten. Rocinante was my faithful companion until the very end" He said, smiling sadly as he remembered his prized steed, another casualty of his darkness. He cleared his throat and continued his story.

"My mother knew that my best bet was to marry into a royal line. So, aside from my lessons, I attended balls and parties, where I was introduced to potential brides. To my relief, nothing ever came from it. Though I do have to admit, I had some passion filled escapades with some ladies of the court. I was very proud of the effect I had on women. But It wasn't until I turned 18 that I truly fell in love.

Her name was Danielle, and she was the newest stable girl. She didn't make it easy for me. My fancy words didn't impress her in the least. I had to learn how to be genuine, to be honest and open with her, and little by little I earned her love until she was as crazy about me as I was for her. For two years we snuck around, all stolen moments and secret dates. When my mother was away, I spend my nights in her cabin, fooling around like the horny teenagers we were. I guess we felt we had all the time in the world, when in reality we were always on borrowed time" He paused, gathering strength for what came next.

"During one of our dates, a picnic on a hill, a girl on a runaway horse sped past us. I jumped on my own horse and caught up to her and saved her before she could get killed. From that moment on, she looked at me like I was the sun. It was amusing and a little flattering, but I figured it was just a harmless crush. She used to visit me and spend time with me and Danielle, thinking we were just friends.

To my surprise, a few weeks later, my family got an invitation to visit and meet the Queen, and that's when I found out that the girl I had saved was Snow White, the crowned Princess. Queen Eva wanted to meet me and thank me for saving her daughter. By the end of our visit, she told me she was impressed by my bravery and character, and as a reward for my good deed, she offered her hand in marriage. I was so stunned that I couldn't speak and my mother, seizing the chance, accepted on my behalf.

As soon as I got back home, I told Danielle what had happened. She suggested we talked to my mother; she would understand, she said. But I knew better, and instead proposed to her and convinced her to run away with me. She said yes and I was so happy I kissed her without caring where we were. To my horror, Snow was visiting, and she caught us at that very moment.

She ran away crying and I followed her. She was upset, asking why I would kiss Danielle if I was marrying her mother. I explained that love doesn't work like that, that I cared for Eva and for her, but I was in love with Danielle and she was the one I wanted to spend my life with. I told her true love was magic and happiness, and that one should always fight for it.

She seemed to understand that I needed to be with my true love, and said she would keep our secret. But on the night we were supposed to escape, my mother showed up and I knew, that Snow had broken her promise. I pleaded for her, to please let me go. At first, I thought I had gotten through her, she hugged me and wished me luck. After that, she gestured for Danielle to come forward and hugged her as well, thanking her for caring so much about me. Then she ripped out her heart and squeezed it until it turned to dust".

He closed his eyes, still haunted by the lifeless blue eyes staring back at him as he stood frozen, unable to process what had just happened. He remembers rushing to her, kissing her and willing her to come back to life.

Emma was crying silently, having no words for what she had just heard. She had shitty parents all her childhood, with the exception of Ingrid, but Regan's mother really took the cake.

"How?" was all she could ask.

"Magic, dark magic, to be exact. Later on, I learned that she had been taught by Rumplestiltskin, known as the Dark one. The most powerful dark wizard in existence. Everyone knew of him and feared him. He started by teaching her to spin straw into gold but by the time they went their separate ways, she was very powerful.

I was an obedient child most of the time, but the few times I rebelled, she punished me with magic, and I grew to hate it. The only time she hurt me physically, was when I talked back to her and asked her why she looked down at people when she herself was of humble birth. She backhanded me and the stone in her ring scratched me. You can't see it because of the stubble, but I have a small scar above my upper lip" He said, gesturing to his mouth. Emma hesitantly reached up and touched the spot, feeling a faint elevation where the scar was.

"A week after Danielle's death, I married Eva and was crowned King. Before the ceremony Snow talked to me and told me my mother's concern for me had touched her and she didn't want me to fight with her and lose her. She had lost her father a few years back, so it was a touchy subject. During the ceremony she smiled at me and it gave me the impression that she felt incredibly pleased with herself. I figured I was projecting; my emotions were still over the place.

I probably would have let it go and just go with it, had I not learned the truth. Eva was very sick, every day she got weaker and she feared she didn't have much time left. Snow was not of age to be queen, so If she died and there was no king, it would leave the kingdom open for a hostile takeover by another monarch.

The council urged her to get married as soon as possible. Snow was practically a young woman and didn't really need a stepfather. Instead, she would be the ward of the King, until she was of legal age, at which point she would marry him and become his Queen.

Everyone won, Snow got her birthright, the kingdom was secure, and the royal bloodline would be continued. Snow knew all that, so after I saved her and she became infatuated with me, she convinced her mother to get to know me and take me as her husband, all the while knowing that, eventually, I would be her own husband.

That's when I knew she had betrayed me on purpose. My mother's words might have had some effect, but she wasn't a child and more importantly, she was a royal, she should have known better. The mother of a Prince, no matter how removed from the throne, would have never encouraged her son to be with a servant. She used that as an excuse, but what she really wanted was Danielle out of the way for her plans. Perhaps she didn't intend for her to die, but we know that the road to hell is paved with good intentions" he growled, still angry after all those years.

"From that moment on I hated her. For Eva's sake, I faked it. The Queen was a remarkable lady and a good ruler. I grew to care for her, despite the loveless state of our marriage. But as soon as she passed, I resolved to get rid of Snow. I would never marry that brat and give her the satisfaction of getting what she wanted. She ruined my life and in return, I would end hers.

Rumple wasted no time in meddling, offering his services to achieve my goal. He helped me get rid of my mother. I couldn't kill her, so I banished her to Wonderland. Then I became his apprentice and learned everything I could, which was easy since I had dormant magic as the child of a magic user. By the time of Eva's passing, I was more powerful than my mother ever was.

It was around that time I befriended Maleficent. I helped her out of the funk she had fallen into and as a reward, she shared her magic wisdom with me. She was a very powerful witch and her dragon magic was as breathtaking as it was lethal" He chuckled, reminded of their lessons. Nothing ever happened between them, but their flirty banter was what made them such good friends.

Emma raised an eyebrow but decided not to comment. Not now anyway "So, do you still have magic?" she asked, curiously.

Regan shook his head "Not now. I can do potions and maybe small-scale stuff with some things I have in my vault. Like everyone else here, I'm cursed, I just retained my memories. I suppose that if the curse is broken, I would have my magic back" he mused. He shook his head and kept the story going.

"Snow was just shy of her 18th birthday when I decided to strike. She loved to stroll through the woods. So, I replaced her usual knightly escort with a trusted agent of my own, a huntsman I had met earlier and whose loyalty I earned by banning wolf hunting in the kingdom. He had grown amongst them; he was more wolf than man and his skills were impressive.

But Snow was not entirely without her own talents, she was a gifted archer and could hold her own with a sword. She managed to escape. After that I hunted her, as much as I could while also running the kingdom. To avoid suspicions, I branded her as a conspirator and accused her of treason, which was helped by the fact that she was friendly with an old friend of her father's, a genie from the kingdom of Agrabah. Like in this world, people were distrustful of foreigners. Her helpers were branders as enablers of a criminal and were punished. Some I executed, others had their hearts ripped and tortured at my leisure" He paused, unable to meet her eyes.

Emma took a deep breath. This is what she had dreaded the most, the confirmation that he had killed innocent people in his quest for revenge "Did you gave back the hearts?" she asked, daring him to lie.

He huffed, but shook his head, still not looking at her "No, I kept them. I had a vault in the palace, where I kept them all and where I had my lab for potion making. Here in Storybrooke, it's located in underneath my family's mausoleum at the cemetery" he reluctantly admitted. He kept talking before Emma could ask any more questions.

"In her time as a fugitive, she had allies. People that helped her in her time of need, which made it difficult for me to catch her. Lancelot, the annoying dwarves, Red Riding Hood and her Granny, the bothersome Cricket, she even had the help of her fairy godmother, the Blue Fairy. And of course, she met her charming prince, David.

After they officially got together, they decided to overthrow King George, David's step father, and took his Kingdom. He wasn't very liked, so that made it easy for them. That gave them more resources to fight back, though their army was nothing compared to mine. Still, I believed them foolish enough to attack.

So, to prevent an all-out war, that would devastate the land, I proposed a meeting, just me and her. We met in the Stables in my old home state and there I showed her Danielle's grave, a visual statement of what her big mouth had cost me. The grave was empty, I had preserved Danielle's body and placed it in an ornate coffin, which I kept in my vault. All those years, Snow had thought Danielle had just ran away and I had come to my senses before marrying Eva.

When she finally found out what had truly happened, she was overcome with guilt and I offered a poisoned apple. I told her that if she was truly remorseful, to bite into it. She wouldn't die but she would sleep forever, tormented in her mind. In return, I promised her I would leave her friends and her Prince alone.

She accepted and after biting the apple, she fell. I left, thinking I was finally victorious. But to my consternation, she was awoken shortly after by true love's kiss. And not only that, somehow, that was enough to give her a backbone and she decided she wanted her throne, the one I had been forced into and had my life ruined for. She told everyone her version of the truth, that I had tried to kill her and that the charges against her were false, made up by the Evil King to discredit her so he could be the sole ruler.

I couldn't believe the gall of that brat. Her words worked, though not as she expected. The kingdoms, both mine and hers, were divided and most of the support was aimed to me.

Despite my thirst for revenge, I wanted to be a good king and take care of my people. They weren't at fault for Snow's selfishness, so I worked hard to make the land prosperous. I gave fair taxes, crime was low, I made sexual assault and abuse punishable, I made trade agreements and alliances with other kingdoms for mutual benefit. I even gave women as many rights as I could without making an enemy of my council. I could have easily disposed of them all and make the decisions on my own, but I didn't want to be a tyrant.

King George was one of my allies, our trade agreements did wonders for both kingdoms, so while he wasn't liked, I was.

Desperate since her ploy had not worked fully, she and David captured Rumplestiltskin and locked him up in a magical prison, demanding his help. From there, the imp played both sides. He gave me the curse and he gave them to key to break it. I was hesitant to use it, even Maleficent warned me not do it, that it would darken my heart completely and leave a hole in it I wouldn't be able to fill.

Then came the announcement. Snow was pregnant, a child conceived in true love. I think that's the moment that did it for me. Everything sort of clicked. Snow had her happy ending, in the end, she ruined my life for nothing. I was angry and alone save from my father. I had a kingdom yes, but that was the result of people using me my whole life. My mother, Snow, Rumple. Even my father, who loved me, had never been on my side, too afraid of my mother to act against her. He told me I could be happy again, but it was a lie. As long as Snow White was happy, I never would be.

So, I decide to enact the curse. I would separate Snow from her loved ones. I knew her baby was prophesied to be the savior, so I would just place the child with a random family. Frozen in time, never growing, so the curse would never break. But they were able to send you through the wardrobe before I could get you. Still, I figured that if the savior ever arrived, I would just take care of him or her before they could act.

The first years of the curse were fun. I was able to torment Snow White, seeing her alone and meek was a dream come true. In my free time I read and educated myself about this new world. I learned to cook and tended to my apple tree, eventually learning how to make cider. I dedicated myself to the town like I had done my kingdom, though I did leave town a few times to explore. But with time it became monotonous, boring. Something was missing, I was still broken.

It wasn't until I received that call for Jason Tanner that my life changed for the better. Henry gave my life meaning. I felt love again, a love so intense it left me breathless. And you, Emma Swan, you make my heart sing, darkness and all. You're the last piece of the puzzle, to make it whole," He finished, exhaling heavily but feeling strangely relieved, now that everything was out in the open.

Emma bit her lip, taking a few minutes to process. Then she looked at Regan "Do you regret it, any of it?" she asked.

Regan pondered the question and did his best to answer "I feel remorse for my deeds. Though Snow was the target of my rage, a lot of other people suffered for it. I destroyed a lot of lives; I killed the people that helped her, hunted her allies and did my best to punish anyone that dared to take her side. Out of everything, that's what I would change, if I could. But I don't feel bad for her nor do I regret the curse, I can't. Even though the price was high, it brought me to Henry, and it brought me to you. Perhaps it's selfish, but that's how I feel" he declared truthfully.

Emma wanted to agree with his final statement, perhaps it was true, but if he was selfish, so was she. Henry was her world; worth every bit of pain she had ever endured. And Regan was her dream come true, the man she was crazy about. A man she couldn't be together with if she had grown up with her parents. Maybe it was for the best.

She still glared at him "I'll give you that one. Despite everything, I can't fault you for feeling like that, because I feel the same. But that doesn't mean you're off the hook, mister. I won't say I hate you or that I don't want you, that would be a lie. But I need time to trust you again and if this is going to work at all, you have to show me you really have changed. Starting by fixing some of your wrong doings" she informed in a firm tone.

His heart filled with hope at her words. He still had a chance "Yes! Whatever you need me to do, I'll do it" he said eagerly.

"First of all, you will help me reunite my parents, ok? We will find a way to wake up my dad and push him and my mother together. I know you hate her, and I don't expect that to change anytime soon, nor do I expect you to forget years of hurt and anger. But please try to be civil. She's my mother and Henry's grandmother. He doesn't need his family at each other's throats" she said, giving him pleading eyes.

Regan sighed but nodded. It was the least he could do "All right, I'll do my best. But if she starts, I won't back down" he warned "Now, what else?"

"You will return those hearts you took, no exceptions" she said sternly. He just nodded meekly, giving her big, sorrowful eyes.

 _Damn him for looking so cute,_ she thought.

"Third, and this one is not about amends, more like necessity. It's time for Storybrooke to catch up to the 21st century. You have kept them trapped long enough. Not to mention, people will be less angry at you once the curse breaks, if they can see the many wonders and opportunities this world can offer" She assumed and he nodded, seeing the merit in her argument.

"Done, though I might have to do some research. At present, no one can cross the townline, since Storybrooke doesn't really exists. You could because you're the savior and I can too, because I'm the caster. We might have to talk to Gold about it" He said darkly, not liking the idea of involving the imp.

"Mr. Gold?"

"Rumplestiltskin" he amended. She just rolled her eyes. What had her life turned into?

"Why do we need to talk to him?" she asked, curiously.

"He designed the curse, it's basically his child. He might be able to tell us how to put Storybrooke on the map and connect it to the rest of the world".

"Wait, if no one can cross, then how did you send and received my letter?" Emma asked.

"Magic?" he said unsurely, shrugging his shoulders "I was the only one that got any mail anyway, so I guess the magic of the curse took care of that. I'm not really sure".

"Isn't that a contradiction? You said it yourself, this is the land without magic" she argued, though she remembered what happened that time during her case with Larry.

"Not quite, the name is a bit misleading. True, magic cannot be harnessed or used the way we did back in the Forest, but all the worlds possess natural magic, some places are just more saturated than others and each place possess its own magic laws. Some of those laws are universal, like you cannot create love, bring people back from the death or change the past. I suppose that other factors might influence one's ability to use magic in this world as well" he mused, thinking that might be something to look into.

Emma bit her lip "What factors?" she asked curiously. Regan frowned as he thought about it.

"Well, these are just theories based on my studies, but I suppose that whether you were born with magic or not might be a factor. Someone like my mother, whose magic was learned, needs to train hard, body and mind, to be able to harness the magical energy around them. In Rumple's case, he was born an ordinary man, then he absorbed the powers of the dark one after killing the previous one, ancient dark magic tethered to our realm. Storybrooke is part of that realm, so he might be able to use his powers here, but not in the outside world, which is a whole new realm where that ancient magic does not exist.

Fairy magic requires wands and fairy dust to harness magical energy, so I doubt they could use it this world. I, on the other hand, have my own natural magic I was born with, which in turn uses the magical energy around me as an accelerant of sorts, fueling it. Like, dousing a fire with gasoline. Still with me?" He checked and got a nod in return.

"Hypothetically speaking, I could use magic out of Storybrooke, I would just not be as powerful as I used to be and something big, like enacting a curse, would be impossible." He finished, noticing the faraway look Emma was sporting "What are you thinking about?"

"I think used magic once" she confessed, meeting his eyes, which widened in shock.

"What? How? When?" he sputtered.

"It was my first big bounty with Larry. The guy ran and I chased him. He was too fast, and I was angry because he was getting away. I remember extending my arm and willing him to stop. To my surprise he did, he froze for a second and fell, and I was able to catch up" she murmured.

Regan was in awe, not only because she proved his theories, but also because she was naturally magical, like himself "You have magic, but neither of your parents do. That might be something to ask Gold about as well" he realized.

Emma suddenly thought of something "Does this mean that Henry has magic too? As the child of two magic users, his potential would be…" she trailed off.

"Unprecedented" He finished. He had never heard of someone with two magical parents.

They silently contemplated the ramifications of that possibility.

Regan broke the silence "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, we have more immediate goals to achieve. However, the big question is-" He paused, looking at her.

"Do I get a second date?" He asked with a hopeful look.

Supple lips meeting his own were his only response, but he didn't mind in the least.

 **To be continued**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you I wouldn't keep them apart for long. Now things are back on track. Next chapter, we will see Regan start to make amends and regain Emma's trust. For those that are curious about the kiss, no, is not true love's kiss.
> 
> Though the air is cleared, Emma still doesn't trust him like she used to. She still needs to reconcile his past with his present. Regan feels relieved after telling her everything, but he is still burdened by his guilt and feeling like he's doesn't deserve her. They need to work both separately and together until they get to the point of True Love.
> 
> Don't forget to comment!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or its characters.
> 
> Author Notes: Well folks, here we are again. This chapter was particularly fun to write and I hope it's fun for you to read.

* * *

Emma stirred and opened her eyes, blearily looking around the unfamiliar room. She sat up with a start, having a mild moment of panic before she remembered where she was.

Regan's guest room.

The night before, he had insisted she stay the night since it was very late. It was just a ten-minute drive back home, but she accepted anyway, not really wanting to leave.

Of course, there was some kissing involved before they went their separate ways.

The man was a had a talented mouth, she could tell even from the somewhat chaste kisses they shared. He tasted like coffee, cinnamon and apple cider, a weird but highly addicting combination, at least in her humble opinion.

Before things could progress more than they should, they stopped and decided to go to bed. Regan had let her borrow a sleeping shirt, so she didn't have to sleep in her clothes. It was chilly at night.

"I left a brand-new toothbrush in the bathroom for you. There's also clean towels in the closet if you want to shower in the morning" he offered with a smile.

She kissed him, keeping her lips pressed to his for a few seconds before she pulled away "Thanks, Regan. Goodnight".

"Night" he husked before walking to his own bedroom.

* * *

Back in the present, she laid back down with a smile and stretched. She looked at the clock and noticed it was already nine am. Thank God it was the weekend.

After taking a nice shower, she changed into her clothes from the night before and went downstairs. Regan was already in the kitchen cooking breakfast and Henry was sitting at the counter, watching his daddy cook. They were wearing their usual matching outfit for riding. They looked adorable.

When he spotted Emma, he beamed "Mommy!" he shouted, launching himself at her. Emma caught him and kissed the top of his mop of hair "Morning, baby. What smells so good?"

"Pancakes! Daddy makes the best pancakes" He boasted, settling on her lap as she sat down "Morning, Mr. Mayor" she greeted with a flirty smile.

"Morning, Deputy" He returned, walking closer and giving her a sweet kiss.

Henry looked back and forth between them, grinning. The night before, his daddy had explained that he was taking his mommy out on a date. That was of course, after explaining what a date was. Needless to say, he was excited that his parents were getting together.

"So, Henry and I usually go to the stables on the weekends. How about you come with us, Emma? We can have lunch at Granny's and then go to the park" he suggested; a bit nervous. They had lunch together before, but family outings were different, especially now that there was something between them.

Emma nodded; happy she was being included in their special time "I'd love to. You're ok with that, baby?" she asked, looking down at her son. He nodded enthusiastically "Yay!".

The adults just chuckled. They had a delicious breakfast courtesy of the man of the house and after cleaning up, they were on their way. They arrived at the stables a short while later. Since Emma was not wearing appropriate footwear, they purchased a pair of riding boots for her.

Emma was a bit nervous, since she had never been around horses. Regan guided her to the stalls and smiled at her "Calm down, Emma. There's nothing to worry about. Just take a deep breath and show your hand to him" he soothed as they stood before the horse she would be riding.

Emma hesitantly did as he said and reached forward, feeling the beast nudge and smell her hand. After a couple of minutes, he licked her hand.

"See? Nothing to fear. Now he will let you pet him" Regan said, amused. Emma ignored his smug smile and gently pet the horse, feeling his strong muscles. He was obviously well taken care off.

Regan showed her how to brush him and feed him sugar cubes. Then he helped her mount, 'accidentally' feeling her up. She gave him a look and he just shrugged innocently. Before she could scold him, he walked away to mount his own horse, a huge beast that looked like it came straight from the apocalypse. Henry was sitting in front of him, holding the reins.

Side by side, they rode, going slowly so Emma could get accustomed to the feeling. She finally relaxed fully, and Regan suggested they went faster. Henry was happy to teach his mother the quirks and tricks of riding, feeling pleased with himself.

All in all, they had a great time. Emma could understand why Regan loved it. It was exhilarating and the breeze gave up this feeling of freedom. After a couple of hours, they stopped and decided to have lunch.

Regan and Henry unmounted first then helped Emma do the same. Then, they took the horses back to the stalls for aftercare. Henry was sad to go, but he was looking forward to lunch and then going to the park.

Since they couldn't have their usual pizza lunch, Regan let their son order a chocolate milkshake with his food. The other patrons were a bit taken aback. It wasn't unusual to see all three of them eating together during the week. But everyone knew weekends, Saturdays especially, were the Mayor's special time with little Henry.

The trio ignored their looks and gossip and enjoyed their meal. The boy and his mother demolished their food like it was their job. Regan just shook his head and finished his at a more sedated pace. It was useless to get them to slow down, so he didn't even try.

They decided to walk to the park and burn some of that unhealthy lunch. Henry went straight to the playground while his parents sat down on a bench so they could keep an eye on him. Emma was leaning against the strong body of the mayor and he had an arm wrapped around her.

Emma broke the silence "What was my grandmother like?" she asked quietly.

Regan was surprised by the question but answered anyway "She was kind and very beautiful. She was young when she married Prince Leopold, your grandfather. He was considerably older than her, but it is said they were very in love. A few years after they took the throne, they had Snow. Eva told me the birth was very difficult and she was told it was very unlikely she would conceive again. Maybe that's why Leopold spoiled Snow so much, to the point it was unhealthy.

She confessed to me that she herself had been very spoiled and arrogant as a child and well into her teens and she was ashamed of some of her actions. She did her best to raise Snow to prevent her from being like that and it worked for the most part. But when Leopold passed away, her responsibilities as Queen prevented from being present in Snow's teenage years. Instead she had nannies that coddled her" He said with a roll of his eyes. That girl would have never survived Cora as a mother. That was a woman than didn't coddle anyone.

"As a Queen, she was fair, though she tended to lean heavily on the advice of her council. She hadn't been trained to truly be involved in the inner workings of ruling but as the remaining monarch she had to learn fast. When we got married, I took that burden from her, which was a good thing because she was getting more tired each day. We could talk about everything; she was smart and insightful. I was truly sad when she died, not only for what it meant to me, but because she didn't deserve to go that fast. She was barely into her forties" He sighed.

Emma looked up at him "Were you guys…" she trailed off, blushing a bit.

"What?" he asked, nudging her playfully.

"Were you guys very intimate?" she blurted out. Regan was taken aback by her question and chuckled.

"No, not that much. Obviously, we had our wedding night and honeymoon, but like I said, her illness took a toll on her. On her good days, we did share a bed. If I had to guess, I would say in the almost three years of our marriage, we spent maybe a month, give or take, being intimate" He mused.

"God this is weird" Emma lamented, covering her face "But I can't help being curious. I guess this is something I'll have to ger used to, uh?" she asked.

Regan laughed and kissed her temple "I'm afraid so, my dear. But then again, being normal is overrated" he joked "Any other bizarre questions?".

"Mm, now that you mention it, whatever happened to Maleficent?" she asked. He had said they were friends, but she hasn't seen her around.

"You know, I've asked myself the same thing. I looked for her, when we first arrived here but I couldn't find her. Maybe she did something to prevent being taken by the curse. She is very powerful so it wouldn't surprise me".

"Can she truly change into a dragon?"

"Oh yeah. She doesn't just change into a dragon; she _is_ a dragon" he clarified.

"There's a difference?"

"Yes. Her dragon is her true nature, the way she was born. But their magic lets them take a human form. Now someone like me or you, can be a shape-shifter and change into whatever form we want to, but never be as powerful as the real thing. It's highly advanced, very difficult magic. Same with Red Riding Hood, I can shape-shift into a wolf, but she would still be stronger than me in that form" he explained.

"Are you a shape-shifter? Could I learn?" she asked like a giddy child.

"I am, I learned from Maleficent. And yes, once we talk to Gold and confirm whether you have magic or not and where it comes from, I can teach you. We will have to, anyway. An untrained magic user can be very dangerous, and should Henry have magic as well, we will teach him together" He promised.

Emma was really looking forward to that.

They left the park a couple of hours later and went back to the mansion. Henry was getting a bit cranky and it was time for his afternoon nap.

Afterwards, Emma and Regan were cuddling on the couch. The blonde was trying to guess the town's people alter egos.

"Ok, ok. let's get real. Some people's real identities are really easy to guess, like Ruby and her Granny, but there a few I don't know" She pouted.

"Oh yeah, who are you having trouble with?" he asked with mirth.

"Dr. Hopper?"

"Really? I thought it was obvious. He's Jiminy Cricket"

"Ok, Mayor Smartass. What about Dr. Whale?"

"Victor Frankenstein"

"Graham?"

"The Huntsman"

"The guys from the Fire Department?"

"My dark knights"

"Michael the mechanic?"

"Hansel and Gretel's father"

"Mrs. Thompson?"

"My former head housekeeper"

She bit her lip as she debated whether to ask her next question of not. She decided to bite the bullet "You mentioned you sent your mother to Wonderland. Do you know what happened to her?" she asked hesitantly.

Regan sighed and nodded "Shortly after arriving, she became the Queen of Hearts. She even visited me a couple of times, once on her own and the other with my father's help, though it wasn't on purpose on his part. It wasn't long until she tried to manipulate everything. She claimed it was all for my sake, and maybe in her twisted mind she truly believed that, but I could never be sure. The last time, I rejected her and banished her again. Unfortunately, she was able to take my father with her just before she was sucked by the portal.

Since I didn't have the means to travel between realms, I hired Jefferson, the Mad Hatter, to take me there so I could rescue my father. Once I found him, we escaped, and I left the Hatter stranded in Wonderland in revenge. Aside from Snow White, he is the other person I separated from his loved ones with the curse" he admitted, though he didn't feel too bad about that.

"Why? I mean, you didn't separate Ruby and Granny and they were Snow friends" Emma asked, perplexed.

"Granny used to work at my family's state when I was a little boy. My mother fired her because she was too kind to me. Out of everyone in Snow's war council, she and Ruby were the ones I left mostly alone" He said "But Jefferson was different. After banishing my mother, shortly after I married Eva, I started to learn magic to find a way to resurrect Danielle. I was obsessed with it and convinced it could be done.

But Rumple needed me at my worst, and he was resourceful. Jefferson visited frequently and we became friends, or so I thought. One day, during our lesson, Jefferson went to see Rumple for some 'business'. I was eavesdropping and I heard him mention a wizard that could bring people back from the death. It's obvious now what they were doing, but at the time, I thought my prayers had been answered.

He introduced me to Victor Frankenstein. He examined Danielle's corpse which was preserved by magic and said she was suitable to be revived. He tried the procedure, using a heart I provided from my mother's own heart vault and it didn't work. I found out later than the whole thing was faked in order to rob me of my remaining hope, and it worked. After that my resolve was destroyed and I fully embraced the darkness. Rumple, Victor and Jefferson where all in on it.

Jefferson's betrayal hurt a lot. Rumple I expected, Victor was a stranger thus didn't care for me. But Jefferson, I considered him a good friend. After I left him in Wonderland, he slowly went mad. That place is a nightmare. Here in Storybrooke, he lives in a mansion on the outskirts of town. He has his real memories, but he also has fake ones, my rather clever ploy to drive him even further insane" He said darkly.

"Who did you separate him from?" Emma asked, disturbed but curious.

"His daughter, Grace. Now before you say anything, I didn't harm her. I placed her with a good adoptive family and she's happy" He was quick to reassure.

"Anyway, after rescuing my father, I didn't see my mother again for a long time. When I decided to cast the curse, I knew I couldn't have any hesitations or weaknesses. And as much as it pained me to admit it, my mother was a weakness for me. Despite all the pain she caused me, I still loved her and as she herself taught me, love is weakness.

I sent an assassin to her, a pirate named Killian Jones, though you might know him as Captain Hook. He succeeded and brought me her body. Like with Danielle, I made an ornate coffin for her. I placed a rose on her chest and left her behind" he finished sadly. His mother had always been a bittersweet subject to him, cursed to both love her and hate her.

To distract him, she shifted the conversation away from his mother "You know you'll have to make amends with Jefferson too, right?"

That snapped him out of his funk "What? No! Why would I do that?" he frowned.

"Think about it. What he did was very shitty, no doubt about that. He made mistakes, but the same thing could be said about you. How would you feel if someone took Henry away from you?" She asked, trying to make him see the logic.

He grumbled but had to admit she was right. He did worse things that Jefferson and yet, he had his family. He sighed "All right, I'll see what I can do. I can't take Grace away from her family, but I could arrange something. I'll also remove the cursed memories".

"Good boy" she cooed with a smirk. He just rolled his eyes and decided they had talked about his past enough for the day. He put in a movie and they enjoyed their afternoon together.

* * *

Monday morning saw the Mayor diligently working to find a solution to the Jefferson situation. Then after lunch, He and Emma were going to the hospital to visit David Nolan. He wanted to get a start on making amends as soon as possible.

He read Paige Grace's adoption papers and notes. She had been adopted from Storybrooke's Orphanage when she was a toddler. Her biological mother was deceased, and her biological father was missing.

He could work with that. Before he did anything though, he needed to talk to Jefferson. He texted Emma to let her know.

_I might have a solution for Jefferson. On my way to talk to him now. See you at lunch._

He informed Mrs. Thompson to hold his calls and reschedule his appointments for the day. As he was leaving, he got a text from Emma.

_Keep me posted and be careful, please. I'll pick up Henry and meet you at Granny's._

He got into his Mercedes and he was on his way. 20 minutes later he arrived at an impressive white mansion, grand enough to rival his own.

He took a deep breath and walked to the door, ringing the doorbell. When the door opened, he came face to face with the Mad Hatter, though these days he was more mad than hatter.

"Hello, Jefferson" He greeted with a smirk. He couldn't resist.

"Well well, if it isn't his Majesty" The madman sneered "What? You ran out of people to harass so you came here?" he spat.

"Believe it or not, I'm here to help you" He rolled his eyes.

"Help me? Don't make me laugh. Nothing you can do can make up for what you did to me! Now leave me the fuck alone!" He screamed, ready to slam the door in the mayor's face.

"Not even if it means you will get Grace back?" He taunted, smirking wider as Jefferson frozen "You're lying!" he wailed madly.

Regan sighed "No, I'm not. I hate you for what you did to me. But someone helped me understand that I went too far in my retaliation. I have a son, you know? And if I lost him, I would die" he admitted, feeling Jefferson's intense stare.

"You actually procreated with someone?" He giggled insanely.

Regan growled "Yes, I did. Now do you want to hear what I have in mind, or not?" He asked briskly.

"Fine, come on in. But if this is a trick, I'll find a way to end you" Jefferson threatened as they entered the living room.

They sat down on opposite couches "Sure. Now shut up and listen carefully" he commanded.

He explained that while he technically couldn't take Grace from her adoptive family, they could create a convincing back story to place him back in the picture. Since his parental rights were never terminated, he could claim visitation rights.

Before that happened, he needed a few strands of his hair to make a modified memory potion that would remove his cursed alter ego and leave the original memories intact. After that, they would visit Dr. Hopper so he could evaluate his state of mind and work on whatever was loose.

"I'll get started on the potion and we can think of a convincing story when I bring it back to you. In the meantime, focus on your original memories and try push back the fake ones. Go outside, meditate. I'll be back soon, and we can get started" Regan said as he stood up to leave.

Jefferson did the same "This doesn't make up for what you did, but it's a start. For what its worth, I'm sorry for my part in what happened. It wasn't until I lost my Alice that I understood your pain" He conceded; the insane look in his eyes dimming for a second.

Regan just nodded and left, driving back to town to have lunch with his family. Things would always be tense between them, but he had to admit he felt a bit lighter after leaving.

They had a fun lunch, indulging their boy as he related everything he had done at Pre-K that day. Afterwards, they left Henry in Granny's care while they ran their errand. Now that the lunch rush was over, she could look after the little cutie.

Regan and Emma drove to the hospital. The blonde was nervous. She was going to see her father for the first time.

When they arrived, he asked for Whale. The nurse paged him, and he was surprised to see the Mayor and the Deputy "Mister Mayor, Deputy Swan, what can I do for you?"

"We are here to see a patient I brought here a few years back. A John Doe I found on the side of the road" he requested, though it was more of a command and Whale knew it. He gestured for them to follow him.

"Yes, I remember. Well, his condition has not improved. He is in physical good health but remains comatose. His vitals and brain activity are normal. There's no medical issue than translates into his reluctance to wake up" He explained as they arrived in the ICU. He guided them to a private room.

Regan nodded. David was severely wounded when the curse hit. He can only assume the magic of the curse healed him but kept him in stasis, like with the sleeping curse, which preserves the body until the person is awoken. His was a mild one, though. In theory, it could be broken the same way most curses are.

True love.

"I understand. Well, the deputy here found a lead about his identity. We believe his name is David Nolan. We'll try to find more details, but it'll take a while. In the meantime, have him moved to a regular room and placed in rotation for the volunteer program. Maybe hearing someone's voice will help" He instructed, aware that the only person to volunteer is Mary Margaret Blanchard.

"Yes, Mister Mayor. Please let me know if you find his medical history. That might help us understand what's wrong" Whale requested before he excused himself.

Regan and Emma were left alone. He gently reached for her hand and tugged her forward, to where the unconscious man was laying.

He was well built, even after all those years. He had short, sandy blonde hair and a handsome face, with a well-defined jaw and a round chin, all cleanly shaved. Emma could tell where most of her own features came from, except for her eyes and butt chin which she inherited from her mother, and she in turn passed to Henry.

She slowly reached for one of his hands, feeling the warm and calloused skin, resulting from working as a farmer in his youth and later in life, sword fighting.

"Dad" she whispered. That feeling that she had worked so hard to extinguish, which was still curious about her birth parents after all these years, finally receded and gave way to relief. She hadn't been abandoned, at least not because she was not wanted.

Emma didn't know why it was easier for her to associate this man as her father and not Mary Margaret as her mother. Perhaps it was the fact that she had never interacted with him and knew in advance who he was. With Mary Margaret there was a relationship already, a friendship that had developed while living together.

"Hang in there, dad. You'll wake up soon" she murmured and kissed his cheek. For a few seconds, there was a spike in his heart rate, but then it settled back down. Still, that was a good sign.

She walked back to the Mayor and took his hand, gesturing for him that she was ready to go. He nodded and they left the hospital, driving back to the mansion so they could discuss their next step.

Once there, Regan served them both a glass of his strongest cider "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Emma sighed "I don't know. All my life, I tried so hard not to think about my birth parents, figuring that if they didn't bother with me, I wouldn't bother with them. I wasn't always successful, but I managed most of time. Now, I'm confronted with both of them and their reasons for sending me away but…" she trailed off, hesitating.

"But?" Regan prompted.

"But I'm still angry at them. I mean, sending their baby to a land they didn't know? Do you know how many things could have gone wrong if I hadn't been found when I did? I mean, I sent Henry away because I couldn't be there, I was giving him his best chance. But they didn't do it for me, they did it for them, for their kingdom. If I had been in their place? I would never had sent Henry through that wardrobe" She spat.

"Me neither" Regan whispered. Call him selfish, but between sending him away to unknown dangers and letting the curse take him knowing he would be ok, he would have chosen the latter. Kingdom be damned, nothing was more important to him than his son.

"Anyway, what's done is done. What's out next move?" she changed the subject.

"Well, I was thinking of visiting my vault tonight. I need to get started on Jefferson's memory potion and do some research about returning the hearts to their respective owners" He said, sensing Emma needed the distraction.

Emma nodded "That sounds good. There's nothing to be done right now though and Granny said she could keep an eye on Henry for the afternoon" she reminded, holding his tie and pulling him closer.

"No need to rush then" he agreed and smirked, meeting her lips with his and pushing her down on the couch.

They indulged themselves for a while, trying to keep things from advancing too fast, though it was hard, no pun intended. At one point, Regan lost his suit jacket and Emma lost her own leather one, not wanting any barriers to hinder their frantic, over the clothes groping.

"God, Emma. I want you so much" He growled, grinding his hips against hers firmly. She shivered at his tone, feeling her nipples get hard under her bra. She was very tempted to let him take her right there on the couch, feeling his warm breath on her neck and the obvious evidence of his arousal pressing deliciously against her.

She tried to list all the reasons why they shouldn't do it and she was coming up blank. Still, she made a valiant effort. She cupped his face and made him face her, noticing his darkening gaze "Babe, we can't. God, I want nothing more than to let you fuck me hard…" she trailed off, making him whimper at her words "but we've only gone on one date" Even to herself, it sounded like a weak excuse, but it was all she got.

He huffed. Whoever thought of that third date rule thing should be dragged to the streets and shot, in his not at all biased opinion. He sighed and nodded "You're right, we shouldn't rush this" he reluctantly agreed, resting his head on her chest.

Emma closed her eyes and willed herself to calm down, running her hands through his thick, luscious hair to help him do the same. Her mind was going a mile a minute, trying to a way to compromise.

They weren't a normal couple, by any standard. They knew about each other's past and had a child together already. After his confession, there wasn't anything left to hide, she already knew his worst. For her part, she had told him stories about her time in the system, something not even Neal was privy to. At this point, dating was merely a formality, a way for them to transition from co-parents to lovers.

As such, a plan was already brewing in her mind. It was her turn to plan the date anyway. Realistically speaking, they wouldn't make it to the third date. So rather than torture them both needlessly, she would plan an awesome second date that, if everything went to plan, would culminate with them putting a bed to good use.

She was brought out of her musings by a snore, chuckling as she realized he had fallen asleep. She closed her eyes and followed his lead, the sudden surge and then loss of endorphins leaving them both drowsy.

Her last thought before succumbing to the sandman was that, a trip to the Victoria's Secret store in Portland was definitely in order.

 **To be continued**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This are getting hawt with those two. Next chapter should be up in a couple of days and maybe we will have our very first smut scene.
> 
> I'm still working on the overall plot, so I don't know if I'll have Maleficent, Cora and Zelena make an appearance later on. What do you think? Let me know in your lovely reviews :P


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or its characters.
> 
> Author notes: Finally, what you all have been waiting for. SMUT! Now I know not everyone likes smut, so there's an alert so you can skip the scene if you wish.

* * *

The next couple of weeks were very busy for both Regan and Emma. In addition to their daily jobs, they were invested in their 'side projects', which for obvious reasons, were completely unknown to anyone else.

Regan visited his vault every night, working on Jefferson's memory potion. It was not terribly difficult to make but it took a while to prepare. He also consulted several books about giving back the hearts.

The most straightforward way, was to shove the thing back in the owner's chest by force, but that presented a couple of issues. A) he couldn't just go around shoving enchanted hearts on random people in broad daylight and B) even if he could, it would take a while to find the owners of each individual heart.

Luckily, he was able to find a solution. A potion that worked like a type of locator spell, using the heart itself as point of reference. If done correctly, the heart would find its owner on its own and return to their chest with the person none the wiser.

That one was a bit more complicated and it required a full moon for optimal efficiency. He decided he would do it at midnight, during the next full moon, which fell on a Wednesday. Most people were asleep by that time, more so if they had work in the morning, so it added another layer of stealth and should anyone see something weird going on, they would just think it was a nightmare when they woke up the next morning.

For her part, Emma had subtly mentioned the John Doe at the hospital to Mary Margaret. She told her his tragic story and that he had been moved to a regular room, casually suggesting she read to him. Maybe the stimulus of hearing someone speak to him regularly might spark some kind of response. M&M was skeptical, but agreed, figuring she had nothing to lose by trying.

By the time the memory potion was finished and ready to be used, they had already discussed what story they would give Jefferson so he could request visitation rights. It needed to be convincing and not attract too many questions. They settled on something short and simple, with a common theme.

_Jefferson and Alice had a brief relationship during Senior year of college. When she found out she was pregnant they were already separated and thus decided not to tell him. It was only a few months before her accident, that they reconnected, and she told him about his daughter. Unfortunately, he was sent overseas for his job and when Alice died, he couldn't come back and prove his paternity since he was under contract and leaving meant severe legal consequences. He had just come back home and wanted to meet his daughter. He didn't want to uproot her whole life, so he was content to be able to spend time with her._

They went to see the Hatter, who seemed less crazy and more focused. It seemed Regan's advice of regular exercise and meditation had worked somewhat. They gave him the potion and let him know the backstory they had come up with. Jefferson was reluctant to make it as if Alice purposely kept their daughter a secret, but Regan assured him it would be temporarily. When the curse broke, there would be no need for the deception. He agreed, aware that it was his best shot to get his daughter back.

The Mayor advised him to keep up his routine since It seemed to be helping and to seek counseling with Dr. Hopper as soon as possible. One, it would help him work out whatever issues he had after years of insanity and two, it would help prove that he was competent and could be trusted around his daughter. After that was done, they would contact Mr. and Mrs. Grace and present their case. The goal was to work something out with them without involving the courts.

"So, your parents are on the right track and Jefferson is nearly ready. The potion for the hearts will be done in a couple of days, just in time for the full moon. How am I doing so far?" Regan smirked, briefly looking at Emma as they drove back to town.

"Don't get too cocky, King cranky. We wouldn't be doing this if you weren't so extra" She admonished teasingly, pinching his cheek as he pouted.

"All right, I get the point. But seriously, we can't do anything now but wait. So…" He trailed off, giving her a look and waggling his eyebrows.

Emma snorted, understanding what he was getting at. Ever since that night when they almost crossed the line, they had been getting closer, intimately speaking. They were still careful not to go too far but things were getting heavy.

One thing she had noticed, is that Regan seemed less…uptight, as of late. He was still his elegant and commanding self, but there was a noticeable lightness around him. He laughed more, his temper with the townspeople, or peasants as he called them, was more subdued and he seemed more approachable. Even at work, he was still very diligent, but he seemed more willing to delegate some of the less urgent matters and focus on things that truly required his full attention.

"Mm, I guess I could be persuaded to take a break" She teased, letting her hand caress his thigh, feeling the muscle tense under her touch as she inched dangerously close to the final prize. Thank goodness they didn't have to worry about Henry.

A few days after they got started on their 'side projects', they had a talk about their son. As much as it pained them, they agreed that it would be good for the boy to attend daycare after school. Usually, after one of them picked him up, they had lunch together and then he either went back to the office with Regan or spend time with Emma, provided she wasn't needed at the station. But it was not healthy for him to spend all his time with his parents. Not to mention, they were very busy during the day and they couldn't just haul him around randomly.

So, reluctantly, they signed him up at the local daycare. They dropped him off after lunch and picked him up after work. So far, it seemed to work. The first couple of days Henry seemed unsure, but it passed quickly. He got to play with other kids his age, he got snacks and nap time. It was kiddie heaven.

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind them, Regan pushed Emma against the wall and kissed her hard, delighting in her moan as his tongue explored her mouth. He couldn't get enough of her taste, wishing he could taste her all over.

He lifted her up, feeling her toned legs wrap around his waist, and carried her upstairs effortlessly. They made out the whole way there, and by the time they arrived, his jacket was gone, and his shirt was unbuttoned. He sat down on the edge of the bed, not breaking contact between their lips as he took off his shirt and threw it to the side. Emma pulled back and looked down at his bare torso, flushing and licking her lips at the magnificent sight before her, all tanned skin and sculpted muscles.

"Lay down" she commanded, pushing him his chest gently but firmly.

He was tempted to make a quip but complied anyway, curious about what she would do. She straddled him, letting her hands roam all over his skin, mapping all the lines and dips that defined his upper body with her fingers and lips. His own hands were on her behind, squeezing tightly.

She was driving him wild. After a moment, she sat up and made eye contact, reaching for the edge of her top and pulling it over her head, revealing supple breasts encased in a cream-colored bra.

"Beautiful" He whispered, wordlessly asking for permission to touch. When it was granted, he didn't hesitate to cup her chest, feeling her nipples harden as he massaged her with vigor. She placed her hands over his as her hips started to move instinctively, pressing against him in all the right ways.

He grew hard in record time, his erection begging to escape the confinement of his slacks. With a frustrated growl, he sat up and reached behind her, unclasping her bra and flinging it away. He quickly took a nipple in his mouth and sucked, skillfully flicking the hard nub with his tongue.

Emma threw her head back and moaned, holding his head in place "Fuck, Regan" she breathed, mussing up his hair with her fingers. He gave her breasts equal attention, content to stay there for as long as he could. Finally, he pulled his mouth away to kiss her again. He wrapped his arms around her back, her own surrounding his neck, so their upper bodies were pressed tightly. Regan could feel her hard nipples brush against his chest as they moved against each other.

He took hold of her hips and stopped her movements, hating himself a little "We need to stop, darling" He murmured, pressing his forehead against hers as she whined.

"I know, but now is not the time," He sighed, breathing deeply to calm his racing heart. "You're going to be the death of me, I swear," he groaned, getting a chuckle and a kiss in response.

He shifted so they were laying down on the bed, half of her body on top of his. Regan was gently brushing his fingers up and down her spine, feeling a few scars from her time in the system, while Emma idly doodled on his abdomen with her head resting on his chest.

They were still topless.

"Don't worry, baby. We won't have to abstain for long. I have a little something planned for us this weekend" Emma smirked.

"Oh, really? Care to share with the class?" He asked, eager and curious.

"It's a surprise" she sing-songed. He pouted and she kissed him sweetly, snuggling against him.

After all the hard work they've done lately, she felt that they needed a break. What better way than to have their second date? She didn't want them to be under scrutiny though, so she decided the best thing for them was to have a night out of town; romantic dinner, dancing, sightseeing, the whole nine yards. Then, at the end of the night, they would rent a room and take their relationship to the next level. She planned everything to the last detail.

She settled on the weekend after the full moon, by then the whole ordeal with the hearts would be over. She had already asked Granny if she could take Henry for the night. She had made a reservation on a nice but not over the top restaurant and also reserved a room on a decent hotel. Graham was covering the night shift. They would leave after work on Friday and drive back on Saturday.

Before that thought, she needed to make a little trip on her own to Portland, to shop for lingerie and attend the appointment she made with a local gynecologist. Regan had back to back meetings the next day, so she would sneak away and be back without him finding out.

During her relationship with Neal, condoms had been the norm, at least at first, and after they settled down, she had been on birth control until they decided to have a child. After getting out of jail, she wasn't all that sexually active, focused as she was on getting her life back on track, so she went back to using condoms.

Things were different now, though. She planned to be _very_ active with Regan. So, after doing some research, she had decided to get a contraceptive implant. It was highly efficient and very subtle, plus it took the pressure of having to remember to take a pill or risk getting pregnant. Sure, it was a bit expensive, but there's no price for peace of mind.

Not that she would mind having another child with Regan eventually, but not now. Things would get crazy enough without adding a baby to the mix.

After cuddling for a little while and having calmed enough to function without wanting to rut like animals, they got redressed and dragged themselves back to work.

The weekend couldn't arrive soon enough.

* * *

**Friday**

Everyone was excited for the weekend, but no one was more excited than the Mayor and the Deputy.

Though there were still things to do regarding their extracurricular activities, they had made amazing progress. Just two days before, at midnight, as the full moon illuminated Storybrooke, Regan released all the hearts he had taken and some he had gotten from his mother's vault. As he poured the appropriate amount of potion over each one, they watched in fascination as they first shone brightly red before turning almost translucent.

Emma had gone with him that night. Henry very rarely woke during the night and anyway, this wouldn't take more than an hour at most, so they didn't see the harm in leaving him alone for a while. She was even more fascinated than her brunette counterpart, having never seen an enchanted heart before. She had known magic was real, but actually having tangible proof was a tad overwhelming.

One by one, the hearts floated away and disappeared into the night, seeking their owners. For Regan, it was like getting closure on a particularly dark chapter of his life. While he would never be able to make up for the damage he did, he felt relieved that at the very least, he could give back that which never belonged to him and rejoice in the one heart he still had but had been given to him voluntarily.

He looked at Emma, kind and beautiful Emma, who was looking at him proudly. She hugged him tightly, pressing a kiss on his cheek and together, they stood there watching, until all the hearts were gone. Afterwards, they went home, hand in hand, while some people got back something they didn't even know was missing.

Unseen, a portion of the darkness surrounding Regan's heart, which had already started to fade when first Henry and then Emma had come into his life, fell away to reveal bright red.

Now, finally, they could take some time for themselves. Everything was ready for their trip. Emma was both excited and nervous. She was no blushing virgin, but she felt like making love with Regan would be the point of no return, the moment where she would become his completely and never be able to go back.

Truthfully, she couldn't wait.

Before they left, they said goodbye to their precious little boy. Emma went first, holding him close and kissing all over his face "Mommy, that tickles!" he giggled, pressing his own sloppy kiss to her cheek.

"Be good for Granny, Henry Emmanuel. I will be very upset if she tells me you didn't behave, ok?" Regan said in a stern tone, lifting an eyebrow. Henry just nodded and hugged his father, getting a kiss on top of his head "I love you, my little prince".

"I love you too, daddy. I promise I'll be good" he said with a grin, watching as his parents got in the Mercedes. Granny picked up the boy and held him to her hip "Don't worry, Mr. Mayor, I'll keep a good eye on this boy. You kids have fun" She said knowingly.

"Thank you, Granny. We'll see you tomorrow" he said with a wave, starting the relatively short drive. It wasn't a fancy night out, so they were dressed casually, Regan was wearing a pair of designer jeans and a black polo, with a light jacket on top and Emma was wearing her trademark skinny jeans with a beautiful silk gray blouse she had found during her previous trip , and a light coat.

About an hour later they arrived in Portland. Their reservations weren't until nine, so they had time to take in the sights. They got started on the Portland Museum of Art, where to the delight of Regan, they could see the works of some big names such as Monet, Warhol and Homer, as well as the work of some talented people from all over Maine.

After Regan got to indulge in his knowledge of Art, they made their way to the Observatory, where they got a great view of the harbor and front row seats to the sunset. Words weren't necessary as they basked in the breathtaking view and the amazing company, wrapped around each other.

When it was nearing time for dinner, they made their way to Old Port, the beating heart of the city. As they walked through the street, they saw several shops and well-preserved historical architecture, as well as several places that offered entertainment. Emma promised him they would go to the theater on their next visit.

They made it to the restaurant just in time. Like most restaurants on that part of town, their specialty was sea food. Unlike their first date, they had a single glass of wine with dinner since Emma said they were doing something else afterwards. They did share an appetizer of delicious crab cakes though. Regan had the Lobster Thermidor and Emma opted for the clam chowder for their main dish.

"God, this is delicious. You know, I find it ironic that with some many fishermen in town, no one has thought of opening a seafood restaurant in Storybrooke" Regan mused, almost tempted to lick his fingers. Almost.

Emma nodded "I agree. I've had clam chowder before but this insanely good" She agreed, wiping her mouth "I guess I've never thought of that. It's a nice venture not to mention profitable. Maybe we should do it" She joked.

"Oh yeah, I'll trade my suits for an apron and get right on it" He snarked and they laughed. Regan was a great cook though, so It wasn't that far-fetched of an idea.

After dinner, they shared a banana foster with vanilla ice cream. When the check came, Emma snatched it before Regan could "Ah ah, this is my treat. If you want, you can pay our entry fee to the club" she smirked.

"Club? Like dancing?" He asked, knowing not to argue with her when she stubbornly wanted something.

"Yup, I found a decent club that plays Latin music" She suggested "Unless you want to do something else?"

"No, dancing is fine" He grinned, standing up and offering his hand to help her up. They left the restaurant with full bellies and happy smiles. They decided to walk since the club was on the same street.

There was a bit of a line, as it was usual on a Friday night, but they got in fairly quickly. They went to the bar and ordered a couple of tequila shots each. They barely grimaced, Regan had grown up with drinks from his native country that made tequila seem tame in comparison and Emma had gone drinking with the guys several times in Boston.

When the next track started, the blonde dragged the mayor to the dance floor. The shots had loosened her up somewhat and she started to move her hips to the rhythm of the song, making sure to grind her butt against Regan's crotch. Not to be left behind, Regan moved his own hips smoothly, following her tempo. Though his mother insisted he learn ballroom dances as a teen, his father had taught him their native dances as well, which were very similar to the Latin dances of this world.

Predictably, most of the people in the club were Hispanic and inevitably, they drew a few glances. Women glanced at Regan heatedly, wondering why he was dancing with a white lady when he could go full Latino, though they admitted they made a very attractive couple. Men were looking at Emma hungrily, wishing the fit blonde would dance with them and jealous of the imposing man she was with.

Their movements were hypnotic. Regan turned Emma around and pulled her close, his hands holding her ass without shame while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their faces were close, their mouths almost touching but not, only adding to the overall aesthetic.

During one particular dance, Regan turned Emma back around, so she faced away from him, her arm reaching around his neck and both his hands on her hips. They moved their hips in tandem as they lowered themselves as far as they could go before going back up, never breaking their rhythm.

They danced to a few songs, switching back and forth between styles, before they went back to the bar for more drinks. They were sweaty and more than a little turned on at this point, but they were having a lot of fun.

The bartender interrupted them, placing a drink in front of Regan "Cortesia de la dama al final de la barra" he told him, gesturing to a beautiful Hispanic woman that was looking at him. She gave him a wink and he smiled in return, turning back to the bartender.

"Gracias, pero dile que no lo puedo aceptar. Estoy en una cita con mi esposa" He said, though he did pay for the lady's drink.

Emma watched the interaction curiously "What did you tell him?" she asked.

Regan grinned "I asked him to thank her, but I couldn't accept the drink since I'm on a date with my girlfriend" he half lied. Emma was buzzed so she didn't catch it. She just chuckled and kissed him sweetly "Thank you, I wouldn't have minded if you took it, but I appreciate it" she murmured.

"Come on, let's get out of here" He suggested, leaving a generous tip for the bartender before they left the club.

It wouldn't be until years later that she would find out why he lied that night. While he did give that message, he didn't use the word 'girlfriend'.

He said wife.

* * *

The night breeze felt great against their heated skin, as they mindlessly walked through the busy street.

"Should we find some place to sober up? We don't need to drive back right away" He suggested, figuring they would go back and finish their night at home.

Emma kissed him and bit his lip "We're not driving back tonight, handsome. I got us a room in a hotel. Care to join me?" she enticed, looking at him seductively.

He froze and looked at her, trying to figure if he was just teasing him "Seriously?"

She just nodded "Seriously. Come on, let's go to the car to get our bags and take a cab to the hotel, we can come back for your car tomorrow".

"What bags?" He asked, perplexed. She smirked "The ones I snuck into the trunk while you were busy" she gloated, smug that she had been able to pull that off without him knowing.

He gaped at her in awe. She got him good. After they retrieved their bags and locked the car, Regan flagged a cab and Emma gave directions to their hotel. She sat back and snuggled against the warm body of her boyfriend.

Boyfriend. She almost giggled like a school girl at the thought.

They ride was short. They paid the cabbie and walked to the lobby to check in "I have a reservation, under Emma Swan". The receptionist checked and smiled "Indeed, Miss Swan. Here's your key. Do you need some help with your luggage?"

"No thanks, we'll manage. Have a pleasant night" she said politely, guiding the still gob smacked mayor to the elevator.

Regan shook his head in amusement "I'll hand it you, Emma. You really surprised me" He admitted.

She just shrugged "You're not the only that can be smooth in this relationship" she teased.

They got to their room and hung their coats, deciding to look around. It was luxurious without being over the top. The bed was made immaculately and looked very inviting. There was a tv and a fully stocked minibar. The bathroom was spacious and clean, with a big bathtub and a separate shower right next to it.

They put their bags down and Regan took a deep breath "Why don't we have a nice warm bath together before bed?" he suggested nervously.

Emma was nervous too but nodded "Sure, that sounds great" she murmured, following him to the bathroom. While he got busy getting everything ready, she started to undress. By the time he was done, she was naked as the day she was born, and her hair was piled up high in her head to avoid getting it too wet.

Regan turned around and almost swallowed his tongue. Her naked body was like a work of art. His wide eyes roamed all over her body, from her heavenly breasts to the apex of her legs, which was covered with well-maintained, dark blonde curls "You are breathtaking" He breathed. She blushed and smiled shyly.

He stood up and took off his shirt, revealing the welcomed sight of his torso. Then he lowered his jeans, kicking them off once they reached his ankles. She stalled his hands as they reached for his underwear, hooking her thumbs over the waistband of his boxers and slowly pulling them down, finally uncovering the most private part of his anatomy.

Like she imagined, he was well above average. Not unrealistically huge like on porn movies, which she always thought was weird. His penis was in proportion with the rest of his body. The shade of his skin was darker there and was not grossly veined like other men.

In other words, it was beautiful, just like the rest of him.

He was proud of his body and he felt empowered as she eyed him up and down. He smiled and helped her get in the tub, carefully getting in right behind her. They both sighed happily as the warm water and bubbles covered their bodies. He sat back comfortably and pulled her against him, her back touching his front.

His arms surrounded her middle, her own arms covering his own. They just laid there for a while, allowing the calm atmosphere to relax them fully.

"Thanks for an amazing night, beautiful. It was really fun. I especially enjoyed our dancing" He said, kissing her neck sensually.

"You're welcome, baby. I wanted to plan something special. Our first date was all about me and I wanted tonight to be about you" she breathed, turning her head to meet his lips.

They kissed deeply, getting lost in their own little world. After a moment, Emma broke the kiss and turned around to face him, straddling him. He watched her curiously.

She reached for the shampoo and squirted a dollop on her palm, reaching for his head to wash his hair. A thick layer of foam appeared as she soothingly massaged his scalp, getting an appreciative groan in return.

While she was busy with his hair, his own soapy hands roamed free. He caressed her shoulders and collarbones, going further down to her breasts. He took his time there before continuing his trek down to her stomach and then her legs. He made eye contact, silently asking permission. After getting a small nod, he finally reached between her legs, finding slick heat that had nothing to do with the water.

He delicately rubbed her folds, making sure to 'wash' her thoroughly. Emma's breath hitched, shivering as he brushed over her clit. He was tempted to push his fingers inside her but refrained, right now was not about sex. It was about intimacy.

For her part, Emma was finished with his air and was now lathering his shoulders, arms and chest, paying extra attention to his drool worthy abdomen. She teased him by caressing his thighs suggestively, never touching him where he wanted until finally, she couldn't wait and took him in her hand.

Regan gasped as she stroked him slowly, her free hand fondling his 'boys'. She kept her movements lazy, not wanting to work him up too fast.

After a while they stopped, as if by silent agreement. Regan kissed her sweetly before standing up and getting out of the tub, reaching for her hands to help her to the same. After draining the tub, he guided her into the shower to rinse out completely. In no time at all, they were out and helping each other dry off.

Regan picked Emma up bridal style, making her yelp in surprise, and carried her back to the bedroom. He lowered her down on the bed, and she scooted backwards, crooking a finger at him to join her. He did without hesitation and hovered over her, their eyes locked together as he slowly settled on top of her and kissed her deeply.

Finally, the moment they had been waiting for had finally arrived.

* * *

**Smut Scene Alert**

They kissed sensually, their tongues dancing together hotly. Regan shifted so he was resting between her legs, keeping them separated by spreading his own. He pulled back from the kiss, pulling her head back gently as he trailed down to her neck, leaving kisses and nips on his way. The evil king in him wanted to mark her, but he knew she would be pissed as hell. He settled on a sharp nip, letting her know she was his.

He continued his journey, pressing kisses to her collarbones until he arrived at her breasts. This was familiar territory for him, but he worshipped them all the same.

Emma was in heaven, feeling that hot, talented mouth on her chest. He licked, sucked and bit her nipple with just the right amount of force, before he tugged at it softly with his teeth and flicking it with his tongue. Meanwhile his strong hand fondled the neglected one with gusto, squeezing the supple globe and pinching the hard, little nub between his fingers. When he was satisfied with his handiwork, he switched sides and repeated the same process all over again.

Her core was warm and slick with arousal, his teasing nips and pinches sending electric shocks right down to her clit and making her throb with need.

"Regan…" She moaned, silently pleading for more. He complied, kissing the valley between her breasts and trailing down to her stomach, leaving marks all over her creamy skin as his lips and teeth mapped the contours of her toned abdomen. He rejoiced in her blissed-out expression and pleasure filled sounds. In the Enchanted Forest, all his former lovers had been mostly quiet, since it was considered unbecoming of a lady to be loud.

Emma had no such reservations and he loved it. He shifted down the bed, so his face was level with her core, throwing her legs over his shoulders while his hands found purchase on her breasts. He made eye contact with her before he took his first taste, moaning at her sweet, tangy flavor.

He ate her out with the same focused diligence he put into everything else, exploring her soaked folds with his tongue, before pressing against her sensitive pearl. He felt her hips buck as he circled her clit teasingly, massaging the tight bundle of nerves before he took it in his mouth and sucked, hard.

He freed one of his arms and teased her entrance, pushing one digit inside, feeling her walls clench around it as he worked her to a frenzy. His pace was steady but firm, curling his finger on every other stroke. Emma reached down to bury her hands on his hair, messing it up and pulling at the dark locks, enjoying the visual of his head between her legs. She felt him push another finger inside, increasing his pace and brushing against her g-spot.

"Fuck! I'm so close, R-Regan. Please…" she cried out, arching her back. She could feel her climax approaching, her body on overdrive from everything he was doing to her.

Just when she was about to fall over the edge, he stopped.

She didn't even have time to hurl at insult at him for leaving her hanging, when he felt him shift again so he could place his hands behind her knees, pushing her legs against the mattress as he spread her wide. He attacked her exposed clit roughly, putting direct pressure on it with the flat of his tongue.

"Oh god!" she shouted, trying to lessen the pleasure by trying to escape his grip but he kept her in place with one arm. She met his gaze and saw him wink at her just before he filled her with his fingers again, matching the pace of his mouth. This time he didn't stop, even after the dam broke and her orgasm hit her like a tsunami.

"Ahhh! Reggg, fuck!" she babbled incoherently, her body spasming and bucking as wave upon wave of ecstasy rolled all through her body. He let her legs fall back against the mattress, slowing down his movements as she milked her climax for all it was worth. He kept her fingers inside her, lazily rubbing her clit with his thumb while he sought her mouth, kissing her deeply.

She could taste herself on his tongue, her body crashing down from its euphoric state. She couldn't help but shiver every time he brushed her clit until he finally stopped. Her heart was thundering inside her chest, gulping mouthfuls of air in an effort to catch her breath "That was…" She trailed off in a pant, mouth against his cheek "Incredible," she finished.

He grinned, feeling pleased with himself, and laid down next to her, pulling her against him and holding her close. She absentmindedly scratched his tummy, feeling the muscles contract under her ministrations. Her gaze went lower, taking in the sight of his cock standing at full mast.

She trailed her hand down, following his happy trail. She took him in her hand without hesitation, stroking him firmly and occasionally running her thumb over the tip. She felt him shiver in response and his breath stutter. She looked up at him and kissed him lazily, breaking the kiss with a loud smacking sound after several seconds.

She let him go and sat up, shifting to straddle him. Without breaking eye contact, she lowered herself down on his lap, shuddering as she felt her wet core come in contact with his manhood. She swallowed and started a slow, rhythmic grind. As she moved, her slit brushed back and forth over his hard length, painting his skin with her wetness.

He took hold of her hips and groaned slightly, controlling her movements. Her hands settled on his chest to keep her balance, picking up speed gradually to get some friction against her clit. She wanted him inside her, for him to fill her completely. He seemed to read her mind because he sat up, keeping her hips still. He lifted her just enough to reach down and grip himself, lining the tip of his cock up with her entrance, silently asking permission. She nodded and he inhaled deeply, lowering her down slowly, taking his time until he was buried to the hilt.

The feeling of her slick walls gripping him tightly was indescribable. He kept himself still so she could get accustomed to the pressure. She truly fit him like a glove, and he got a sense of fulfillment he had never felt before.

She was his and he was hers and no one would ever be able to compare. No one would ever measure up.

Emma had never felt so full; it was like he was made specifically for her. She placed her arms on his shoulders and made the first move, lifting herself until he was barely inside her and lowered herself back down, crying out in pleasure. After some maneuvering, they settled on a steady rhythm. They lost complete awareness of time, content to let the pleasure build without rush.

Regan placed his hand at her lower back, almost on her ass. The other one was pressed against the mattress behind him, giving him leverage so he could meet her movements halfway. Their loud panting breaths filled the room, grunts and moans only adding to the erotic atmosphere.

After what felt like forever, she crashed her lips against his, increasing the pace "Faster, baby. I want to feel all of you" she whispered, closing her eyes as his arms surrounded her waist, becoming rougher. They moved faster, bouncing together as they felt their respective orgasms looming closer and closer. Regan pushed Emma's upper body far enough so he could splay his palm on her pelvis, rubbing her clit with his thumb in tight, little circles.

Emma's hands on his shoulders were the only thing keeping upright, her thighs squeezing around his waist as she came with a scream, her hips bucking out of control. Regan was right behind her, groaning deeply as her inner walls kept a tight grip on him, adding some resistance. That was enough for him to explode, eyes clenched shut as he erupted inside her with a vengeance.

They kept moving together, seeking to prolong their shared bliss for as long as they could. They wrapped themselves around each other, wanting the comfort of skin on skin contact as their frantic movements slowed down and finally stopped. Regan fell backwards and took her with him, still intimately connected as they landed against the mattress.

There were a few tense seconds of silence as they looked at each other intensely, finally processing that they had just had sex for the first time. Regan's lips twitched, mirroring Emma's and before they knew it, the damn broke.

It was hard to know who snorted first but suddenly; they were laughing with abandon. It was a strange combination of endorphins, relief and love, a sense that everything was as it should be. Both of them sleeping together was not an incredulity, it was merely the conclusion of years of yearning and months of frustrated buildup.

They were always going to end up like this, really. It was inevitable.

As their laughter died down, Regan slipped out of her and rolled them over, so they were spooning. He reached for the blanket to cover them up, shivering now that the sweat had cooled on their spent bodies.

"Thank you" he murmured in a quiet tone, feeling his eyelids get heavy.

"Why?" she asked in the same tone, also fighting sleep.

"Trusting me enough to let me make love to you" He whispered, closing his eyes with a smile.

"Anytime, baby. Anytime" was her answer as she too closed her eyes and followed him into slumber.

**Smut over**

* * *

**Storybrooke (Hours earlier)**

Mary Margaret had just finished reading to John Doe, or David, if what Whale told her was true. She reached for his hand and squeezed it affectionately. In the time that she had been visiting him, she had gotten somewhat attached to him. Aside from reading to him, she told him stuff about herself and her life.

"I hope you liked today's story, Mr. Nolan" She said with a smile, admiring the man's handsome features and wishing she could talk to him for real.

"I have to go now, but I'll be back tomorrow" she assured him as she got her stuff together. For reasons unknown, she felt compelled to get closer to him. So, making sure the coast was clear, she walked closer to him and kissed his forehead "I hope you wake up soon" She whispered against his skin.

With a slightly yearning sigh and a brush of his hair, she walked out of the room to go to her next patient.

Had she stuck around longer, she would have noticed the way his heart rate increased or how his eyelids flickered as he fought to wake up.

Hours later, when he finally opened his baby blue eyes, he heard voices around him and machines beeping with a measured tune. His were eyes unfocused as he tried to make sense of his surroundings. When his vision cleared, he was met by the sight of a doctor smiling to him as a nurse checked his vitals.

"Welcome back, Mr. Nolan. It's a pleasure to finally meet you".

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it folks! This are almost at a boiling point. What did you think of the smut scene?
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter and don't forget to review!
> 
> Translations
> 
> "Cortesía de la dama al final de la barra" - "Courtesy of the lady at the end of the bar"
> 
> "Gracias, pero dile que no lo puedo aceptar. Estoy en una cita con mi esposa" - "Thank you, but tell her I can't accept. I'm on a date with my wife".


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Once upon a time or any of its characters.
> 
> Author Notes: Well, we have arrived to a turning point. So, without further delay, on to the story!

* * *

**Saturday Morning**

Regan stirred as the morning light filled the room, slowly opening his eyes and blinking several times to get rid of the remains of sleep. When his vision cleared, he was faced with the sight of a slightly scarred, naked back as his bed partner faced away from him.

He smiled widely as he remembered the events from the night before; their amazing date, dancing at the club, sharing a relaxing bath before finally consummating their relationship. Just the memory of being deep inside her made him shiver with delight.

Reluctantly, he sat up and reached for his phone, checking for missed calls or messages. His eyebrows shoot up almost to his hairline as he read the text he had gotten from Dr. Whale.

_John Doe is awake; we're keeping him in observation for the time being. Just letting you know._

He sighed as he noticed It was already mid-morning. They needed to be going back soon. He put his phone away and leaned closer to Emma to kiss her shoulder, deciding to let her sleep a while longer while he went to take a shower.

Despite his efforts to be quiet, Emma had woken up as she felt him leave the bed and rolled onto her back, stretching lazily. She grinned as she felt the delicious soreness between her legs. Though they hadn't been too rough, it had been a while since she slept with a man who knows what he's doing.

She heard the shower start in the bathroom and smirked, leaving the bed to join her man.

* * *

**Smut Scene Alert**

When she walked in, she was greeted by the sight of her boyfriend's naked body as he stood under the spray. He turned to face her as he heard her walk inside the shower stall.

"You mind if I join you?" she asked in a coy tone, wrapping her arms around him, shuddering slightly when she came in contact with his wet skin.

"The day the answer to that question is a no, you have my permission to shoot me" He joked, pulling her into a kiss. His mouth tasted fresh and minty, having brushed his teeth beforehand. She pulled away and reached down between his legs, moving her hand back and forth almost lazily.

"You know, I never got to repay you for last night" She mused casually, licking her lips as she lowered herself to her knees. His eyes were wide but bright with excitement, and without breaking eye contact, she boldly took him in her mouth, closing her lips around his girth and sucking the tip.

His hands reached for her head, holding her hair back as she bobbed her head back and forth in a slow, steady motion. Her mouth felt amazing on his cock, her hands roaming over his thighs and abs as he tried his best not to buck his hips lest he hurt her in his eagerness.

It didn't take him long to grow hard as a rock, demonstrating his sexual prowess. When she used to do the same thing to Neal, it took forever to get him off and he tended to be overzealous, often leaving her sore and uncomfortable, which is why it wasn't a frequent thing. Regan was another story, his response to her was empowering and his iron self-control ensured he didn't force her down or hurt her.

His groans echoed loudly as they filled the bathroom. The sight of Emma on her knees for him, watching her pink lips wrapped around him so intimately, was driving him wild, enticing his deepest instincts. He was nearing the edge, but the alpha male in him wanted to make her feel good too. Fearing he might not last much longer, he quickly pulled her up.

Emma was confused when he gently pushed her off and gasped as she found herself pressed against the cool tiles, bracing her hands against the wall. He kicked her legs apart slightly and held her hips firmly, pulling her back against his middle, feeling his erection poking against her.

"Fuck, Reg. What's gotten into you?" She asked with a breathy laugh which soon turned into a moan, feeling the familiar sense of fullness as he pushed inside her smoothly.

"Nothing, baby. Just…seeing you on your knees for me made me want to get into you" He breathed against her ear, their skin slapping together loudly as he slammed into her in quick, sharp thrusts.

Emma was a hot mess as she pushed her ass back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. Last night had been intense lovemaking but this? This was just plain fucking, and she loved it. He was always soft and gentle with her, though in their most intimate moments he could see glimpses of his darker nature. She was embarrassed to admit that it appealed to her, perhaps because she knew that, no matter how far gone he was, he wouldn't harm her.

"Oh fuck! Fuck me, my King!" She purred as she looked at him over her shoulder, bite her lips seductively as she smirked.

That snapped something loose in him and it was visible. She watched in awe as Regan left and the Evil King took over. His already intense movements became almost punishing, his hot mouth on settling on her neck as he bit her pulse point.

"Like this, Princess? Is this what you want, for your King to make you his?" He growled and reached between her legs, roughly rubbing her clit with his fingers.

"Yes, yes! Don't stop, please!" She cried out, her legs trembling and threatening to give away at any moment.

"I won't stop! Now come for me!" he commanded, and she couldn't do anything else but comply, screaming his name as an intense orgasm washed over her with breathtaking intensity. Regan wasn't far behind, keeping her tightly against him as he filled her with his release, his mouth on her neck as he groaned.

They stood there, feeling the aftershocks of their almost animalistic coupling. Emma had her forehead pressed against the cold tiles, taking bit gulps of air. Regan carefully pulled out of her and turned her around, hugging her to him. As the euphoria died down, he was back to his normal self.

"Did I hurt you, babe? Was I too rough?" he asked worriedly, lifting her head and meeting her gaze. She shook her head and grinned, kissing his chin "No, you didn't. It was very intense, but I enjoyed it. I will be sore for a while though" She mumbled against his mouth as they kissed between words.

**End Smut Scene**

* * *

They resumed their shower, washing each other happily. They got out shortly after and dried out. Emma needed a moment to brush her teeth and blow dry her hair, so Regan went back to the bedroom to order some room service.

By the time Emma walked back to the bedroom, the food was there, and Regan was lounging in bed is his boxers. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see him watching her, so she dropped her towel, bending down and giving him a nice view of her backside as she rummaged in her back for some underwear.

She put on a matching set of panties and bra, climbing back into bed to join him "Enjoy the show?" she teased.

He smirked "Immensely. You're a tease, you know that?"

"Mm, obviously, otherwise how I am going to keep you interested?" She chuckled.

"Believe me, babe. I'm already hooked" he admitted, sighing as if pained, though his mirthful eyes gave him away.

"So, what was that, back there? Why did the sight of me on my knees worked you up so much?" She asked, very curious.

Regan looked at her seriously "Because it showed the amount of trust you have in me" He answered, elaborating when she looked at him in confusion "You have so much fire in you, you're strong and resilient and I know you can take charge and keep me in line if necessary, but being vulnerable is never easy. So, seeing you willingly get down to your knees for me made me feel powerful and determined to be the best possible mate to you" He paused, trying to find a way to be clearer.

"It made me want to be assertive and take charge, not to dominate you, but to show you that you can be vulnerable with me and let go, even at my darkest moments, and be sure that I will never cross the line. Despite my past, I can be the man you deserve, someone to lean on and be everything you need, both in the bedroom and in our everyday lives" He explained shyly.

Emma melted. Seriously, is this guy even real? Moments like these made her wish she could have met his father. This can only be the result of being raised by a good man and according to Regan, his mother did the exact opposite of that, trying to mold him into an unfeeling ruler. Maybe Henry Sr. didn't have what it took to save his son from becoming dark, but he ensured he could come back from it and be happy.

She kissed him deeply, placing a hand on his chest, right above his heart. It was her way of silently letting him know that, everything he wanted to show her, she already knew it to be true. She was tempted to tell him those three little words that were begging to be let out, but this was not the time or place to do so.

He grinned at her, getting the unspoken message and sat up, reaching for the food tray "Now, how about some breakfast?" he offered, smirking when her eyes light up. She really loved food.

After teasingly feeding each other pieces of fruit, they got dressed. Regan made sure they weren't forgetting anything before they left. A quick check out and they were on their way to retrieve his car.

It had been a perfect trip but now it was time to go back home, to their son.

Halfway through the drive, Regan remembered something "Shit! I forgot to tell you. Your father is awake!" he exclaimed.

Emma's eyes widened "Really?! How do you know?"

"Uh, I got a text from Whale. I read it after I woke up and kind of forgot with all the morning excitement" was his sheepish response.

Emma didn't care though, all she cared about was that her dad was out of his coma. She knew he wouldn't know who she was, but she was happy all the same "Ok, now what?"

"Well, the idea is to get them together, right? You could suggest to Miss Blanchard to be his guide in town, he won't know anyone else so it's perfect. We can arrange a job for him at the animal shelter, which coincidentally, she also volunteers at on the weekends" He rolled his eyes at that one. Snow White around animals? Shocking.

"Ok, that's not a bad idea. What about housing though?" She asked, reminded of her own struggle to get a place when she first came to town.

"Mm, we should check the housing files at town hall. Technically, every person the curse took was given a place to live. Since he was supposed to be unconscious, I don't know if he was included in that" he frowned.

The rest of the drive was spent in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. When they crossed the town line, Emma called Whale and told him to expect them, driving straight to the hospital to see David. They would rather take care of this now than to pick up Henry and leave him again afterwards.

When they arrived, he got some looks. They weren't accustomed to see him dressed so casually. Victor was waiting for them "Mr. Mayor, Deputy" He greeted, shaking their hands cordially before he took them to David's room.

"He has a clean bill of health; his cognitive responses are normal, and he shows minimal muscular atrophy. Aside from the amnesia, he's in prime condition" he relayed to them. They entered the room to find the man of the hour was awake and lo and behold, Mary Margaret was there.

She blushed and made to leave, stopping when the mayor spoke to hear "You can stay, Miss Blanchard" He said to her, swallowing his usual disdain to keep things cordial in Emma's presence.

"David, is good to see you in better spirits this morning. I want you to meet some people. This is our Mayor, Regan Mills and the Deputy Sheriff, Emma Swan. He was the one who found you and brought you here and Miss Swan is in charge of the investigation of your case" Whale explained in a professional tone.

David smiled at them and Emma was floored as she saw her own smile mirrored on his face "Nice to meet you, Mister Mayor, Deputy. Thank you for all your help. It's a bit frustrating not remembering anything, but at least I'm awake now, uh?" He said, trying to keep a positive attitude.

"Indeed, Mr. Nolan. I see you've met Miss Blanchard, already" He smirked, enjoying their embarrassed looks "Don't worry about your memories, I'm confident you will get them back with time. The most important thing right now is for you to recover, then we can see about reintegrating you to society. What do you think, Deputy?" He asked.

That was her cue to add her own commentary "Mayor Mills is right, Mr. Nolan. Try to stay calm and just focus on your recovery. I assure you I'm doing my best to investigate what happened to you" She lied smoothly "I know it can be overwhelming to be the new guy in town though, so maybe it would be good for you to have some sort of guide" she suggested.

In unison, all eyes turn to Mary Margaret and she blushed "Me?" she asked, though her eyes were hopeful.

"Well, you're here now, right? Plus, you already known each other. You've been reading for him for weeks, so he's somewhat familiar with you" she pointed out "Mr. Nolan, you're ok with that?"

"Call me David, please. And yes, if Miss Blanchard agrees, I would love for her to be my guide" He agreed with a charming grin, figuring there could be worse things than a pretty lady playing tour guide for him.

"If you're sure, then it would be my pleasure" she accepted with a shy smile. Though her feelings for the mayor were still present, she felt something special when she was with David. He just woke up but, so far, he seemed like a decent person and she admitted, he was very easy on the eyes. Besides, it was obvious Regan and Emma were together, so it would better for her to try and move on.

Emma looked back and forth between them, raising an eyebrow at their painfully sweet interaction. It was unsettling to know these two were her parents.

Regan thought that little scene looked like something out of a hallmark movie. It was sickening. He rolled his eyes and cleared his throat "Well, that's settled then. I'll be back soon to discuss your living situation David and we'll see about getting you a job once you're ready, but for now, we'll leave you to it. If you'll excuse us, we have to pick up our son" He said, giving them a cordial nod.

Emma took his hand as they walked out, giving them a smile and a small wave. The last thing they heard was David asking "Son? Are they together?".

They drove to Granny's, eager to see their baby boy. The small bell above the door announced their presence. Henry saw them instantly and ran over to them "Mommy, daddy!" he shouted happily. Regan picked him up and kissed his mop of hair "Hello there, little man. You missed us?" He asked with a grin, passing him to Emma so she could greet him as well.

"Thank you for watching him, Granny. How was he?" Emma asked the approaching older woman, holding Henry against her hip

"He was an angel. Went to bed on time and had a hearty breakfast too. How was your trip?" she asked, looking at them over her half-moon glasses.

"It was great, just what we needed" Regan said, looking more relaxed than ever before "We're hungry though. How about our usuals and a grilled cheese for Henry?".

Granny nodded "Go sit down. I'll have your food ready in no time".

They did as they were told and sat down at their usual booth, patiently listening to Henry babble about his overnight stay with the Lucas'. A short while later, Ruby delivered their food with a smile "Order for my favorite pair and their cute little pup" she winked, lingering a bit to chat with the youngest Mills.

Henry preened at her words, basking in the attention of the beautiful young woman. Emma raised an eyebrow and gave Regan a look, blaming him for passing his womanizing ways to their son. He just smirked proudly.

From the afterlife, Henry Sr. was doing the same.

They spent the rest of the day watching movies with Henry, after the boy agreed to postpone their weekly riding session for the next day.

On Monday, Regan instructed his secretary to check the property files to see if there was something in David Nolan's name. Unfortunately, there was nothing. Figuring he might have lived in an apartment; he checked the files he had on every person in town to see if there was an address for him. That was also a bust.

Rumple had created the curse. But Regan, as the caster, could choose the parameters regarding the people it took and their alternative lives, with the exception of Rumple himself. The most important ones he added were; to keep Snow White and her Prince separated and miserable and for Regan himself to live with immense wealth and power.

But magic, dark or light, was sentient in a way. Normally, David would have had an alternative life like everyone else. But since he was severely injured at the time, the curse had to modify his outcome at the last moment, which is why, he was kept in a magic induced coma in the ICU, isolated from everyone. He wasn't expected to wake up before the curse broke, so he wasn't given a home.

After lunch, and after dropping Henry off at daycare, they went back to town hall to discuss their options. One was for David to stay at Granny's for the time being, not ideal but not the worse outcome. Another was to let him stay at the mansion, but with the uncertainly of not knowing when the curse would break, they couldn't risk it.

There was another option, but Regan was hesitant to mention it. His conflict must have shown on his face because Emma asked him what was wrong.

He took a deep breath "There's something we haven't considered. David could stay with Snow at her apartment. It would take some convincing, but it could work" he suggested, his heart racing like crazy.

Emma looked at him, knowing the answer before she asked, "And where would I live in that scenario?".

"At the mansion, with Henry and me" he answered, equal parts brave and nervous.

Emma regarded him silently. She would be lying if she said she didn't love the idea. But were they ready? They had been dating for almost a month, not nearly enough time for them to take that step under normal circumstances.

But they were not normal.

They loved each other, they hadn't told each other yet, but they knew it. They already had a child, had known each other for years, officially for four months before they started to date. They knew each other better than anyone else, their pasts, their fears and hopes. But the memory of what happened with Neal and how much he hurt her gave her doubts.

' _It's not the same thing. Regan is doing his best effort to seek redemption for his dark past, for you and your son. Neal Cassidy ran away like the coward he always was and left you in prison, pregnant with a child he promised to raise with you. A child you wouldn't have seen again if it wasn't for the man that is asking you to live with him'_ her subconscious reminded her sternly.

Regan swallowed "We don't have to if you're not ready, Emma. We can find another alternative, ok? You are more important to me" He told her with a small smile, giving her an out.

She looked at him, really looked at him. His eyes, like his heart, were guarded but hopeful. Wasn't this what she always wanted? Someone who loved her and considered her needs, a real family. What more could she ask, truly? Waiting wouldn't change anything. She will still be afraid even if they waited years.

So, mustering all her courage, which was a lot considering she was the Savior, she got closer to him and sat on his lap. She cupped his worried face and nodded, a wide smile growing on her face.

"Yes, I will move in with you and Henry" she whispered before she kissed him deeply. She felt him smile into the kiss and pull her closer, letting her know how happy he was with her answer.

Needless to say, the rest of the day wasn't all that productive.

* * *

**Five months later**

Regan's words were prophetic.

When they first suggested it, Mary Margaret was a bit resistant to the idea of letting David stay with her, but Emma appealed to her logic and kind nature. He was just a guy that had lost most of his life and was trying to start fresh. He was a good man, with no criminal record. Also, she couldn't deny she felt a connection to him considering the short time they've known each other, and they were already on their way to become good friends. For God's sakes, she had offered her guest room to Emma with much less than that. Plus, it would be temporary, until something available came up.

The last one was a lie, but M&M didn't need to do that.

Finally, she agreed to take him in. David's smile was radiant when they told him and he promised her, he would wouldn't disrespect her or her home. That was all it took for the last of her doubts to disappear. It did help that, at first, Emma spend a lot of time with them, acting as some sort of buffer, which turned into Emma becoming good friends with David.

For Mary Margaret, it was an adjustment, living with a man, but not that different from living with Emma. David worked at the animal shelter during the day and they spent their evenings together. They split the rent and bills and alternated with the chores. It didn't take long to settle on a routine that worked for them both.

One night, after almost four months of being roommates, David asked Mary Margaret on a date and she accepted happily. Although her feelings for Regan were still in the back of her mind, she couldn't deny that she was in love with David. They had been dating for the last month, and unlike Regan and Emma, they were taking their time and going slow. It was risky enough that they lived together, so they didn't want to rush and make a mess of things.

So far, it was working.

As for Jefferson, going to therapy really paid off. While he couldn't mention actual details of his life for obvious reasons, he was able to deal with some of his issues. Like his feeling of inferiority for growing up poor, his fear that he wouldn't be able to give his daughter a good life and that the loss of her birth mother would eventually affect her negatively. Finally, he worked through some of his anger at losing years with his daughter and at the person he perceived had caused it.

Ultimately, he accepted that what happened couldn't be changed. He and Regan would never be able to make up for what they did to each other, but they could accept responsibility for their actions and move on.

Mr. and Mrs. Grace were understandably afraid when Regan and Jefferson first visited them. They feared that he could take little Paige away from them, since he never really lost his parental rights. But he assured them that he wouldn't do that to them, he knew what it was like to lose a child and he wouldn't put them through that. Besides, he owed them for giving her a good and happy life. He just asked to be part of her life.

Paige, who was only a couple of years older than Henry, was a bit confused with the situation, but it was explained to her that while she had been raised by the Grace's, they weren't the parents she had been born of. Her birth mother had passed away and her father had just been able to come back for her. She understood, as much as a child her age could.

At first, they went out as a group, so she could get accustomed to her new normal and to the new man in her life. It was awkward, getting to know each other with an audience and trying to find common ground for conversation, but they managed. She told him about school, her friends, her favorite tv shows and everything else she could think of. He told her about her mother, the kind of woman she had been, the adventures they had together and the joy he felt knowing he had a daughter.

He won her over by telling her stories about crazy worlds and odd characters, which she found absolutely fascinating. Eventually, they started to hang just the two of them, since he proved that he wasn't a creep and the little girl genuinely enjoyed his presence. He took her out for ice cream, to the park, to the movies and occasionally, he joined her and her adoptive parents for dinner.

For the last few weeks, she had been staying with him during the weekends. She liked his big house and his big collection of funny hats.

Things for Regan and Emma were going great too. Henry was over the moon when his mother moved in with them. She was still apprehensive about it, but day by day, her doubts were put to rest until, one day, she realized she wasn't afraid anymore.

Their daily routine didn't change all that much, with the difference that, at the end of the night, they went to bed together and every morning, they woke up next to each other. Still, they were able to discover new things about each other. For example, Emma didn't know he liked to exercise. Obviously, she knew he was fit, but she assumed that he maintained his body by being careful about his habits.

Boy was she wrong. Before they lived together, she had no reason for going to the basement, but after she moved in, she found out he had a personal gym there. A treadmill, a weight bench and barbell with several different weights and a couple of mats for regular exercises. Most days, he woke up early and did a full workout. But on his most lazy ones, by his standards anyway, he was content with running on the treadmill.

Sometimes she joined him, though it was more an excuse to stare at him. The sight of his bare chest, all sweaty and muscles flexing and contracting with effort was a treat. A couple of times they put the workout mats to another, more pleasurable use.

Regan, on the other hand, discovered she absolutely loved scary movies, more specifically, psychological thrillers. When they weren't watching Disney and other child friendly movies with their son, he was being mentally scarred by some film of her choosing. Watching 'Silence of the Lambs' was an experience. He was the Evil King and even he was disturbed by the sick imagination of the people that made those movies.

The worst part? Every time, she went to sleep like a baby right after. After she made him watch the 'It' movies, it took him forever to fall sleep for weeks, half expecting that creepy clown to appear in his bedroom.

Speaking of bedroom, their sex life was better than ever. They weren't afraid to experiment with the dynamics of their lovemaking or to try new things. Some didn't work, other were so awkward it made them laugh. They had a lot fun, learning each other's weak spots or kinks. Emma loved when he let his inner evil king out, safe in the knowledge he wouldn't go too far. Regan liked it when she took charge, being under her mercy gave him a thrill he didn't think was possible. The Enchanted Forest was a very patriarchal place and women taking charge, especially in the bedroom? It was unheard of. He didn't care though, he was happy ignoring all that 'middle ages bullshit', like Emma called it.

This particular night was special. They were celebrating their six months anniversary. They opted to stay in, preferring a night at home than to go out. Regan cooked a delicious dinner and dessert for them, accompanied by a bottle of wine from his personal cellar.

Henry was spending the night at his friends' house. He met Nick and Ava at daycare, becoming instant friends. Their father, Michael, was happy to host a sleepover at his house.

After dinner, Regan and Emma retired to the living room. He had her arm around her waist while he held her hand with the other one, her own free hand resting on his shoulder as they swayed to Linda Ronstadt's 'I love you'. Their faces were very close, their noses rubbing together occasionally.

"Did you ever think we would get here?" He asked, his smooth voice breaking the comfortable atmosphere.

Emma smiled and shook her head "No, but I hoped. I didn't think I was ever going to have a life outside of my son, but when I met you, I wished to have that life with you" she answered, looking at him adoringly.

"Same for me. I thought no one would ever truly love me, not all of me anyway, so I didn't try. Until you" he murmured, meeting her gaze at her with an intensity that left her breathless.

They finally had the life they had always dreamed of, a life they thought unreachable for so long. Their past had been worth it. All their pain, their struggles and disappointments had shaped them into the people they were today, the Mayor and the Deputy.

The King and his Queen.

"I love you, Regan" She said to him, her eyes alight with happiness. She watched as a beautiful smile adorned his handsome face.

"I love you too, Emma" He returned, leaning down slowly. She met him halfway and their lips met in a loving, passionate kiss.

A rainbow-colored light sparked from their fused lips and spread outwards, reaching every corner of Storybrooke.

The curse had been broken.

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, the reactions from the townsfolk as they wake up with their memories. What will happen?
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own once upon a time or any of its characters.
> 
> Author Notes: Hello again, my faithful readers. We finally see the initial reaction to the curse breaking. This chapter is a bit of a filler but I do hope you enjoy it anyway. So, onto the chapter we go!

* * *

Regan and Emma broke their kiss with a gasp, still wrapped around each other. Their hearts were racing, the implication of what just happened hitting them both at the same time. The blonde looked up at her boyfriend, wide eyed.

"Did we just…?"

"Yeah"

"So, we are…?"

"True loves? It seems so"

They were staring at each other in a new light. Sure, they already knew that they love each other, but magic confirmed true love? That's like the ultimate proof of a couple's devotion to each other.

The moment was broken as the mayor's phone rang. It was Michael, Nick and Ava's father.

"Mayor Mills…um, your Majesty?" asked a hesitant voice.

"Yes, Michael. I take it that you have your memories back?" Regan asked.

"Yes, I was just about to go to bed when I was hit by a wave of magic, I believe. I was wondering what you wanted me to do about Henry. He and my kids are asleep, but I can drive him to your house if you want" he offered genuinely.

Michael had been one of the subjects that was in favor of him, back in the enchanted forest. Under the White family's reign, he was barely able to take care of his household and his two children. When King Regan took over, the tax cuts he implemented and his trade agreements with other kingdoms helped him improve their way of life.

"If you don't mind, I would prefer him to stay with you for the time being. With the curse now broken, who knows what kind of trouble we will run into. It would ease our minds to know he's safe" He said, knowing he and Emma would be very busy dealing with the fallout.

"Of course, your Majesty, it is no problem for me. Good luck with everything" he wished.

"Thank you. If there's any trouble, call me immediately" He instructed. Michael agreed and said goodbye before hanging up.

Regan looked down at his hand and closed his eyes, trying to access his magic but unable to do so. He could feel it, but it was locked "I can't use my magic. We need to see Rumple, no doubt he felt the curse breaking. Hopefully, he'll have a solution" he suggested, not really liking the idea but aware that it was their only choice, he needed his magic to protect his family.

They left the house and drove to Gold's shop, luckily It was late enough for most people to be in bed, especially because it was a weekday. Regan pounded on the door to the shop until it opened, though rather than annoyed, Robert Gold seemed amused "My, what do we have here? The Mayor and the Deputy, visiting little old me" he mocked, smirking.

"Cut the crap, Rumple. We both know the curse has been broken. Why can't I use my magic?" He snapped without preamble. Rumple just chuckled "Temper temper, your Majesty. Come in, make yourself at home" He snarked, walking behind the counter.

Regan and Emma looked around, seeing the various knickknacks and objects he had laying around, no doubt he got them by swindling people with his deals "Now, allow me to explain. While the town was created by magic, there is no actual magic here. Imagine, if you will, the magic of the curse as a bubble, Storybrooke exists within that bubble, but there's nothing else inside, thus making it impossible to kickstart our magic. So, the solution is…" he trailed off with a flourish.

Surprisingly, Emma answered before Regan could "To fill it with magic separately. By that logic, puncturing the bubble would allow it to fill from the outside, but since this is technically a world without magic, we will have to do it from within" she concluded.

"Correct" Rumple clapped sarcastically, though he was slightly impressed at her quick grasp of the concept "Now, I have a way to do that, but you must retrieve something for me first. A little something, I brought from home and voila! everyone wins!" he exclaimed with another flourish.

"What do we need to do?" Regan asked.

Rumpled tsked "Sorry, your Majesty. The Savior must be the one to do so" he clarified, gesturing to Emma "But don't worry, all the she needs to do, is to slay a dragon" He said, smirking.

Regan's eyes widened "Maleficent" he breathed, now knowing why he didn't find her sooner "You kept her captive all these years, you twisted imp!" he growled, feeling bad for his old friend.

"Now now, surely your boy's safety is more important that an old acquaintance, isn't it?" Rumple soothed, enjoying the anguish on the mayor's face. Regan knew he was right, if it came down to it, Emma and Henry were his priority, but he didn't have to like it. So, he just glared and didn't say anything else.

Enjoying his victory, Rumple picked up a long, rectangular case and opened it, revealing a sword "Now this is your father's sword, Miss Swan. This will pierce the dragon's skin without trouble" He informed her.

Emma picked it up, feeling its weight on her hand. It was a bit heavy but not so much that she couldn't lift it "Let's get this over with. Where's the dragon?" she asked, all business. Regan's anger was palpable, and she wanted to leave before he snapped again.

"Under the library" He revealed, giving them instructions on how to access the hidden elevator. They left the shop without another word and walked in silence until they got there. Regan used his master keys to open the door and following Rumple's directions, they found the hidden panel that revealed an old-fashioned elevator.

"I'm sorry, Regan. I wish there was another way" She said, kissing him lovingly. He wished the same, but they couldn't afford to wait. Come morning, people would wake up with their memories and his old enemies would be seeking revenge. He was just one man against many, and who knows what they would do to keep him apart from Emma and Henry if given the chance.

He broke the kiss and swallowed "Be careful, my love" he cautioned. She nodded and blew him a kiss, getting in the elevator. He operated the lever, never breaking eye contact with her until she disappeared to the unknown.

* * *

Emma walked through the spacious cavern, holding the sword tightly as she looked around. Her heart was racing with fear, but she soldiered on, reminding herself what was at stake.

It was very dark, and visibility was limited. So, it was not surprise that her foot caught on a rock and she stumbled, twisting her ankle and dropping the sword to brace her fall. The loud clang reverberated loudly, waking the sleeping dragon just ahead. It woke up instantly, a loud roar making the ground tremble with its intensity.

She cursed and picked up the sword, jumping out of the way as a spiky tail hit the spot she was just standing at. She looked up and gulped, backing away slowly as the mighty beast slowly came into view. It was massive, huge yellow eyes zeroing on her. How was she supposed to kill this thing?!

Figuring that offense was the best defense, she ran at full speed, barely dodging the swings of the dragon's tail. She was just lifting the sword to throw it at the dragon when it swung its head and sent her flying, landing several feet away with a painful grunt, pretty sure she cracked a couple of ribs. She didn't have time to get back on her feet, when a massive paw came down on her and trapped her against the ground, making it difficult to breath. To make things worse, the beast seemed to be opening its powerful jaw, no doubt about to devour her whole.

She closed her eyes, fearing it was her end. She thought of Henry, her beautiful baby boy and how she would leave him again, so soon after reuniting. Then she thought of Regan, her true love. How devastated he would be, how unfair to him to lose another loved one. Her only comfort was that, if it came to it, he wouldn't hesitate to take Henry and leave Storybrooke to protect him.

"I love you, Regan" She whispered, keeping her eyes closed as to not witness her demise. The dragon stopped hallway down, hearing her words with its enhanced sense of hearing. A curious rumble was heard, and Emma cautiously opened her eyes.

The dragon was looking at her, scrutinizing her, it seemed. It lowered its head and sniffed her, smelling the familiar and comforting scent of her old friend. The dragon retrieved its paw and Emma coughed, trying to inhale enough air into her newly liberated lungs.

After catching her breath, she looked up "Maleficent?" she tried, hesitantly. The dragon huffed and nodded, sitting down curiously. Emma was in disbelief, sitting up as well. She couldn't believe her luck.

"My name is Emma Swan and I'm Regan's girlf…er...true love" She introduced herself, relaxing when the dragon merely cocked its-…her head at her, intrigued "I assume you know about the curse, since…well, here you are. It was broken just about an hour ago. Mr. Gold…um, Rumple, sent me here to retrieve something so he could bring back magic" she explained, not leaving anything out lest her luck run out and the dragon decided to eat her.

Maleficent growled menacingly, though Emma could tell it was not aimed at her. She seemed to sigh in resignation and without warning, pierced her own belly with her sharp claws, a bloodcurdling howl echoing through the cave. She kept at it, her painful cries tugging at Emma's heartstrings until finally, she was able to retrieve a bloody, golden egg.

Emma quickly went to pick it up, using her outer shirt to clean it up. She looked at it for a moment, then looked back at Maleficent with worry and gratitude "Thank you so much. Hang in there, ok? I'll be back with Regan soon and we will get you out of here" she promised with a smile, getting a shaky nod in return before she ran back to the elevator.

She shouted at Regan to pull her back up and felt the elevator start to rise, her adrenaline fading and leave her exhausted and in pain. When Regan saw her, he quickly pulled her into his arms "What happened, baby? Where does it hurt?" he asked frantically, checking her injuries.

Emma stilled his hands and held them in her own, explaining what had happened. He just turned pale when he heard how close he came to lose her. His eyes were hopeful but worried when she told him Maleficent's state.

"Let's take this to Gold quickly, but don't tell him Maleficent is still alive. Once magic is back, I'll be able to heal you and Maleficent will be able to turn back to her human form and heal herself" He said with renewed enthusiasm, taking Emma into his arms and carrying her as they left the library.

When they arrived back at the pawnshop, Emma told Regan to put her down, though he still kept an arm around her to hold most of her weight. Gold was waiting for them and he caught the egg as Emma threw it at him, giving him her best glare "There's your stupid egg, now bring back magic so I can be healed" she demanded.

"I must say I'm impressed, Miss Swan. I didn't think you'd succeed, at least not without losing a limb or two" he admitted, not really caring about her wellbeing but taking note that she was not someone to underestimate "Now, let's go. We need to go to the old well" he revealed.

Regan gently put Emma in the passenger seat of his Mercedes while Gold got in the back, driving them to the edge of the forest. They continued on foot, Emma making a valiant effort to keep up but before long she was too sore to continue, her ankle protesting as she kept putting weight on it and her ribs burning. Regan ended up carrying Emma again and not caring what Gold thought about it.

Finally, they arrived. Gold opened the egg, retrieving a shining, purple potion from it and limping towards the well. Regan eyed it, lifting an eyebrow "Is that…?" he trailed off.

Gold smirked and nodded "True love in a bottle, saved for a rainy day," He boasted and poured the potion inside the well "Now, let the magic begin!".

The ground trembled as Rumple cackled, a thick cloud of purple smoke rising from within the well and enveloping them all, advancing towards the town, invading every building and house in town, leaving no spot uncovered.

As Emma wrapped herself around Regan, he could feel his magic singing as it thrummed through his veins, reacting to the ambient magic that now filled Storybrooke, brought directly from their old land via the well. A gateway had been opened, connecting the town with the Enchanted Forest.

Magic was back.

When the cloud dissipated a couple of minutes later, Rumple was there, his eyes closed as his ancient magic once again called to him. He looked at his former student "Now we are even, your Majesty. As always, it's a pleasure doing business with you" he bowed dramatically and disappeared with a poof of black smoke.

Regan and Emma stood there for a moment, processing everything that had happened so far. The mayor looked at his true love and kissed her softly "Let's go home, babe" he murmured. In another poof of smoke, similar to Rumple's but purple in color, they disappeared.

They arrived at home just seconds later. Emma was a bit dizzy "Ugh, that was not very pleasant" she groaned.

Regan took her to their room and chuckled "You get used to it" he shrugged. He put her on the bed and sat down next to her, letting his hand hover over her ribcage "Now, this will hurt, baby. Try not to move too much" He instructed, letting his magic flow and do its work. His healing abilities were limited, but broken bones and other minor injuries were no problem. He winced as he heard a couple of cracks when her ribs snapped back together. It was a wonder she hadn't passed out from the pain.

"Son of a bitch!" Emma exclaimed, doing her best to keep still, though her body still jolted a few times "That fucking hurts!" she cursed, a few tears leaking from her green eyes. He hated to see her cry, but it would be worse if they waited, so as soon as he was done with her ribs, her reached for her ankle. Thankfully, it was only sprained, so it was easier, and less painful, to heal.

When he was done, she was still sore, since not even magical healing is painless, but she could breathe better, and she was no longer limping. When Regan asked her if she was up to a shower, she nodded tiredly. She just wanted to sleep but she was covered in sweat and filth.

They washed quickly, not in the mood to linger or fool around after the night they had. Regan got out first, telling Emma he would get her painkillers to aid her soreness. By the time Emma got into bed, Regan was still absent. She got under the covers and settled down, waiting for her missing boyfriend. About ten minutes later, he came back holding a couple of pills and a glass of water.

"What took you so long?" She asked sleepily, swallowing the pills and washing them down with the water.

"I was putting a barrier around the house. No one can get in but us and our son, unless we invite them. I'm not taking any chances with these peasants," he answered, knowing not everyone would be as understanding as Michael, most likely Snow White and her followers.

He got into bed with her and spooned her, wrapping his arm around her middle carefully, nuzzling the back of her neck.

"I love you, princess" he murmured, dropping a kiss on her neck.

"I love you too, my King".

* * *

**The next morning**

Mary Margaret opened her eyes and blinked, the last remains of sleep dissipating. Her eyes widened as she sat up, looking around with new eyes. Her memories from her old life, memories that had been missing for the last 28 years were back and she was hit with a rush of emotion as she remembered everything that brought her here. Her childhood, her teenage years, meeting Regan Mills, her bandit days, marrying Charming, battling the Evil King, the curse, Emma.

Emma.

"Emma!" she exclaimed, she remembered the baby she had to send away and the beautiful woman she had grown into.

She quickly left the bed and ran out of her room, freezing when she came face to face with her roommate and boyfriend, David.

"Charming" she breathed with a teary smile.

"Snow" David said, equally breathless. She ran towards him and he caught her, twirling her as they kissed each other happily, getting reacquainted with each other's lips. Mary Margaret and David had kissed several times in the past two months, but now they were kissing as the people they truly were.

Snow White and Prince Charming.

When they finally pulled away, they were smiling at each other stupidly. Then Snow remember why she had left her room in the first place and her smile fell.

"Charming, our daughter found us. Emma is our daughter and she is dating the Evil King. She doesn't know who he really is, we have to save her!" she exclaimed frantically. She could only imagine what he would do to her now that the curse was broken, and he figured out she was the savior. God, he probably already knew and was torturing her!

"We need to go, now!" David growled, angry at the Evil King for taking advantage of his daughter. He would teach him a lesson he wouldn't soon forget.

If they only knew she was being tortured, but not in the way they thought.

On the streets of Storybrooke, people were in similar situations, having tearful reunions with their loved ones, even if they had still been together under the curse.

Snow and David looked around, though it was obvious to them that most people hadn't been separated like they had been. It seemed that particular treat was reserved just for a selected few.

"Snow!"

Said woman turned around and found herself engulfed in a familiar embrace, happily hugging back "Red!" she exclaimed happily. Granny wasn't far behind, smiling faintly. Snow pulled away from her best friend and hugged the older woman as well "Granny!".

More and more people approached. Snow was happy to see her dwarf friends all present. Archie also made his way over and the Blue Fairy had run all the way from the convent to seek her charge "Snow, it's good to see you," she said, finding herself engulfed in a hug by the smaller woman.

"Blue, you're here. You're all here" she said with a beam, looking around at her friend and allies "I wish we could rejoice in our reunion, my friends, but I'm afraid time is of essence. Along with us, no doubt the Evil King is also back. As you know, he was dating Deputy Swan, who is really my daughter Emma" she explained in a solemn tone.

"We don't know how the curse was broken but no doubt that evil bastard will figure out who Emma is, if he hasn't already. We must retrieve Emma and protect her," David added, puffing out his chest.

"What about young Henry?" Blue asked.

Snow and David froze as they remembered the small boy, their daughter's son with the evil king.

They had a grandson!

"Oh god, I had forgotten about Henry. What are we going to do? Regan will never let us take him," she frowned. She had mixed feelings about the whole thing. She was over the moon about her daughter and her grandson, but she was uneasy knowing that he shared genes with her nemesis as well. She ignored the voice in her head telling her she was also jealous of her daughter, for being with the man she always thought of as hers, even when they were at odds.

That was when Granny intervened "We won't take that boy away from his father, even if he is the evil king," she protested, giving them all a stern look.

Snow was shocked "Granny, he's our grandson, our daughter's child!"

"Yes, but he is also Regan's child and whatever else can be said about him, he is a good father. The boy worships him. What do you think will happen if you separate him for the parent he has known all his life? He will hate you" Granny reasoned.

"They will be separated anyway; the evil king must answer for his misdeeds. At best, he will be imprisoned, assuming he can avoid being executed" Charming declared.

He got several nods and shouts of agreement, with the exception of the Lucas', Archie and surprisingly, Snow. He didn't notice though.

"Let's just focus on Emma for the time being and we can decide what to do about Henry later. Let's go!" she commanded and they all marched to the mayoral mansion.

Granny and Ruby shared a look, hoping that Regan didn't roast them all.

When they arrived, they were prevented from going further by an invisible barrier. Both cars were parked on the driveway though, so at least they knew they were home.

"The Evil King has his powers back, it seems" Blue mused worriedly.

"Can you break his barrier?" Snow asked hopefully.

"No, we don't have any pixie dust and even if we had, it would take a lot of time and power to undo it" Blue sighed.

"Ok, then we will do it the old-fashioned way" Charming huffed and brought his fists against the barrier with all his might.

"Come out, your evil bastard, face us like a man!" he screamed. The dwarves followed his lead and hit the barrier, screaming insults and taunts.

Suddenly, they stumbled as the barrier faded. They look ahead and there, appearing in his signature purple fog, was their nemesis.

The Evil King in all his glory.

Regan smirked.

"Here am I now, no need to shout like idiots. But what can I expect from a shepherd turned Prince and a bunch of uncouth dwarves" he sneered, eyeing them with disgust "And just for the record, Charming, I am a man. If you don't believe me, ask your daughter, she has definite proof of it" he taunted with a wink.

David clenched his fists at the insinuation "Where's Emma?! I demand you return her to us" he commanded.

Regan scoffed "First of all, don't presume to give me orders, peasant. There's only one king here and is not you. Second, your daughter is here on her own free will, she is free to leave whenever she wants. Though given what happened last night, I don't think she will" he shrugged.

"Why? What happened last night?" Snow asked with apprehension.

"Why, we broke the curse of course. You want to know how?" He asked, though he didn't care for their opinion "With true love's kiss" he revealed gleefully.

They all froze, staring at him wide eyed "You're lying!" Snow accused in a shrill voice.

"Am I?" he purred "Emma, am I lying?" he asked, extending his hand. Emma emerged from the house and took his hand, looking at her newly awaked parents.

"No, he's not lying. He is my true love," she confirmed, smiling at him lovingly.

"He can't be your true love, Emma. You don't know who he is, what he's done! He cannot love!" David denied, pleading for his daughter to see reason.

"On the contrary, David, I'm the one who knows him best. I know who he used to be and what he did. But I also know who he is now, and he has been making amends for his mistakes" She defended him.

"Like what?" Blue asked in disbelief.

"He helped reunite Snow and David, for one" She said, and they all looked at her shocked "He arranged for Mary Margaret read to David during his coma and when he woke up, we pushed them together. Did you think our involvement in your life was a coincidence?" Emma asked her father.

"He also gave back the hearts he had taken, I saw him do it myself. He reunited a father with his daughter, and he's been trying to find a solution for the town line so we can be connected with the outside world and walk into the 21st century without exposing us completely" She added, feeling her hand being squeezed with gratitude.

"He knew who I was before I did and rather than do something to me, he worked hard to redeem himself to be worthy of me, because he loved me and our son that much. I don't deny his dark past, but I can't let you deny his present. He's not the evil king, not anymore" She finished, giving him a proud smile.

"But he still took advantage of you. If what you say is true and he knew about you beforehand, then he got involved with you under false pretenses" Snow pointed out.

"No, I didn't. I didn't know Emma was the Savior until she was already in Storybrooke, shortly before we started dating on Valentine's day" He admitted.

"And Henry? Were you two together at one point before Emma came to Storybrooke?" David asked angrily.

Regan and Emma shared a glance, silently coming to an agreement. They had discussed beforehand how they were going to explain Henry's origins. At first, the Mayor had suggested they lied and make up a story, it wasn't anyone's business anyway. But Emma told him that lying would only make it seem as if they were ashamed. Everything that happened brought them to where they were today, and they shouldn't have to cover it up when they didn't do anything wrong. Regan saw the logic in her words and agreed.

"No, Regan and I didn't officially meet until I came to town. Before Henry was born, I was in a relationship with another man, someone I thought was the one. We planned to have children, but he couldn't, so we used a sperm donor. The procedure worked and I became pregnant, but the bastard fled and set me up to go to prison. I didn't want my baby to end up in foster care, so I had the clinic contact the birth father to ask if he could take him in. He accepted and we agreed that I would come find Henry when the time was right, and I did. I didn't count on falling in love with said father but…well, things worked out for the best" she finished, squeezing Regan's hand.

Everyone else was looking at them in shocked disbelief "Are you telling me that of all the men in the world, you ended up giving birth to his child by coincidence?" Ruby asked Emma, gesturing to Regan.

The blonde shrugged "I don't know if it was coincidence or not, but yes, of all the profiles that were shown to me of potential donors, I choose his".

Snow and David couldn't believe their ears, their daughter having the evil king's child and falling for him, loving him despite his past, and ending up breaking the curse with their true love? It was too much.

"It doesn't matter! You still have to answer for what you did! You don't get to have a happy ending after all the pain you caused!" Snow White screamed, equal parts angry and jealous. How could her daughter achieve what Snow couldn't without even trying?

"Actually, I don't have to answer to anything. I was and still am the rightful King, a title I earned by marrying the Queen and taking over when she passed away. I didn't take the throne by force and my people thrived under my reign" He clarified, challenging Snow.

"You persecuted Snow! You almost had her killed and you did curse her with that apple. You have executed the people that helped her and cursed us here!" David protested.

"Actually, a rogue knight tried to kill her, not me. Then, she was officially accused of conspiracy and treason by the council, a charge she could have refuted if she hadn't run away. Her helpers were co-conspirators and enablers of a fugitive. As the King, my authority was absolute. I was within my right to execute anyone who didn't obey my directives.

As for the curse, you're right, I did curse you here. But is that really bad? I mean, are you mad because I gave you education, indoor plumbing and technology? I didn't torture anyone, if anything I improved our way of life. But I understand you anger, I truly do. However, if you insist on punishing me for casting the curse, then you need to punish Rumplestiltskin too because he made it in the first place" He pointed out smugly.

They all paled. They could barely hold their own against the Evil King, they wouldn't last a minute against the Dark One.

Emma felt bad that for her parents. They had lost a lot of time with her because of Regan's curse. But in the end, it was their choice to send her way, regardless of their intentions. And besides, as she and Regan had concluded, they got Henry out of the deal and he was worth everything. Nothing could change what happened, so the best thing to do was to move on.

"Look guys, the way I see it, we all have to live here now. I'm not saying that what Regan did was right, King or not. But even if you could charge him with something, this is not the Enchanted Forest. There will be no executions, or monarchies or people doing whatever they want because of a title that no longer matters. This is a democracy and you will all follow the laws of this world or I won't hesitate to throw your ass in jail" She told them, looking at each of them sternly, including Regan.

Snow thought of something and look directly a Regan "Let's hold elections then. If he's as reformed as you say and you really want to follow the laws of this world, then as citizens we are entitled to our right to choose our leaders. I will run for Mayor too and we will let the people decide" she smirked.

Regan narrowed his eyes at her, not bothering to hold back his disdain for her. It stung somewhat "Very well, we will hold elections and we will both campaign for Mayor. If you win, I will walk away without issue" he conceded with a nod.

Everyone else seemed to reluctantly agree. They couldn't go against Snow, who had decided to fight on her terms, or against Emma, since she was part of Law Enforcement. Even if they could do something, there's no winning against the combined force of the King and the Savior. So, they dispersed, a bit lost now that the fight had been taken out of their hands.

Emma sighed and turn to Regan, smacking his arm "Why do you cause so much trouble?" she asked in fond exasperation. The mayor just grinned and shrugged, pulling her into a kiss, which she returned tenfold.

Snow was watching them, seething. Why couldn't he never look at her the way he looked at Emma, why couldn't he be content to be her husband and have a life with her? She was punished because he lost Danielle and in the end, she wasn't even his true love.

David wrapped his arm around his wife, mistaking her angry jealousy for plain anger at their daughter's relationship. He was feeling the same as he watched the man that ruined their life kiss their daughter without a care in the world and he was powerless to stop it.

Finally, Regan had won. It took several decades and a lifetime of pain, but he finally did it and it was all because the woman in his arms.

His queen and true love.

His savior.

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This are getting interesting! What were Emma and Regan doing before the charmings arrived? *wink wink*
> 
> Next, we will see some more reactions, Maleficent's recovery and the rivalry between Regan and Snow as they campaign for mayor. Plus, more smut!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or its characters.
> 
> Author Notes: Well folks, it's been a while, hasn't it? I want to apologize for the delay. I know I've been spoling with two chapters a week, but recently I got a beta for this story and it takes a bit longer to edit. Don't worry though, I'll keep it at least one chapter a week, more if it's possible. I want to thank the amazing serenequeen92 for being the best Beta ever and giving me her support. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Flashback- Same Morning (Before the Charmings' arrival)**

Brown eyes slowly blinked open, squinting against the morning light filling the spacious room. He looked down and smiled at the sight. Messy golden hair glinting like a halo as its owner breathed against his chest. At some point during the night, they must have shifted, and he ended up on his back, with his true love half on top of him.

He still marvels at that tidbit, having thought for so long that his chances had died along with his stable girl and feeling underserving of finding it a second time. Now he knows that while he did love Danielle and that she would always be in his heart, the love he has for Emma defies all kinds of logic and expectations, a love that will transcend time and space long after they leave their mortal life.

He thought back to the events of the night before and wondered what this new day had in store for them. No doubt Snow White and her prince along with their band of peasants will make an appearance at some point. He sighs and nuzzles Emma's hair, inhaling the fruity scent of her shampoo.

Emma hums and rubs her cheek against his chest, waking up and feeling remarkably rested and mostly free of pain, considering her state the night before. She sleepily looks up at him and smiles, kissing his jaw "Morning", she mumbled.

"Morning, Princess. How are you feeling?", he asked, glad that he was able to heal her before they went to sleep.

"I'm feeling good, just a bit of discomfort but nothing I can't handle" she confirmed, shifting slightly so she can lie completely on top of him. She kissed him lovingly, feeling his arms wrap around her. He kissed back and made his move, swiftly rolling them over so he was above her.

Emma laughed at the sudden change and wrapped her legs around his waist, glad that more often than not, they slept in the nude. She looked up at him, feeling his morning erection poke against her intimately "Make love to me, my King" she murmurs, delighted when he shivered at her choice of pet name.

Regan nodded and kissed her again as he pushed himself deep inside her, moving his hips lazily. Usually, their lovemaking was intense and passionate, sometimes even bordering on rough, but there were mornings such as this one when they were happy to let the pleasure build slowly. They kissed languidly in between moans and sighs, their bodies moving in perfect harmony.

The mayor broke the kiss, trailing his mouth down to her neck so he could tease her weak points. Emma closed her eyes and bit her lip as his talented lips sucked at her sensitive skin, driving her crazy with want. She had never been with a man so in tune with her body like Regan was, he was able to work her up and bring her down with ease, having spent countless hours exploring her many quirks.

She could feel the pressure building in her belly, so she urged him to move faster. He complied and picked up the pace, making her moan in ecstasy "So close, baby. Don't stop", she pleaded breathlessly, her hands settling on his butt as his thrusts became sharper. It didn't take long before she was arching her back, her hard nipples brushing his heaving chest as she cried out his name.

Watching her orgasm never got old for Regan. He was always filled with pride at being able to please her so thoroughly. She had confided in him how tepid her sex life used to be before him, mirrored by his own experiences. While he had several lovers in the past, it was often within the 'proper' guidelines that were given to young ladies when it came to sexual relations. A few were willing to break those standards and be a bit adventurous, mostly women of this world he had flings with during his trips out of town, but none compared to the fire Emma could lit in him with just a look.

Feeling her velvet walls clench around his cock triggered his own release, filling her deeply as he came inside her with a long, drawn out groan of pleasure. Her hands were rubbing up and down his back soothingly, her toned legs keeping him in place for a while. When he finally pulled out of her, he rolled to his back and pulled her close, their sweaty bodies sticking together.

They were happily basking in the afterglow of their coupling when he felt a disturbance at his protective barrier, followed by shouts from Snow White's false prince.

Regan sighed and immediately the nice warm feelings were gone, replaced by annoyance. Emma saw the change and rolled her eyes as well, cursing them for ruining the mood so spectacularly.

"Time to face the rabble, it seems", he murmured and sat up, using his magic to clean them up and make them presentable. Emma wrapped her arms around him from behind and kissed his neck "Don't kill or maim anyone, please. Remember we want people to like you", she reminded him patiently.

"Fine, but I'm still mocking their stupidity", he said petulantly.

Emma just grinned.

**End Flashback**

* * *

**Present- Same morning**

Regan pressed one last kiss to Emma's lips and reluctantly pulled away "Go ahead and talk to them. As much as they annoy me, they're your parents and I robbed enough time from all of you as it is. I'll go pick Henry up and come back here so we can have breakfast. We can go see Maleficent afterwards and bring her back with us", he said with sigh, speaking against her ear so no one else could hear.

Emma nodded and cupped his cheek, feeling his stubble tickle her palm "I love you, My King".

"I love you too, Princess", he beamed, wrapping his arms around her and spinning her around. He looked at Snow and Charming over her shoulder and winked, his hands going to her ass and squeezing playfully under their thunderous gaze. With a last smirk thrown their way, he poofed away.

Emma reddened, silently promising to herself to make him pay for that. She took a deep breath and walked over to where her parents were standing, immediately being pulled into a slightly overwhelming but warm embrace. She would be lying if she said that it didn't feel nice.

Finally, after years of wondering and being weighed down by their perceived abandonment, she finally got answers. They didn't just get rid of her because they didn't want her, and while she didn't agree with their decision, she knew that in their own way, they were doing what they thought was best.

"Oh Emma, we missed you so much", Snow cooed, looking at her grown up daughter. Granted, she had known Emma for almost a year, but it was different. Now, she was looking at her with a mother's eyes, admiring her features so similar to her own and yet, she could also see Charming's attributes, which extended beyond physical resemblance "You did it, our baby,"she sniffed.

David smiled his usual dashing smile "Sending you away was the hardest thing we ever had to do, but we're glad you grew into such a beautiful and brave woman. We're so proud of you", he said, hugging her again. He had known her for less time than his wife, but they had been good friends. Now he felt happy that their family was complete "I know there are a lot of things to discuss, but for now, I'm just happy you found us. I never doubted you would".

Emma looked at them both, getting emotional and tearing up a bit. She had known who they were under the curse and she had time to come to terms with how things turned out. Still, the part of her that still thought of herself as a lost girl was relieved and overjoyed. She was angry at them, very angry, but she also loved them very much. She had longed for them her whole life and finally, her wish came true.

She may not need them, for she was a grown woman with a child of her own, a child she shares with her true love, but she wanted them in her life anyway.

"This is ridiculous", she huffed, wiping her tears "I've known who you are for a while. I just…", she trailed off, taking a deep breath "I spent my whole life wondering why you didn't love me enough to keep me and even now that I know the truth, it's hard for me to let go of that feeling," she cried.

Snow and David hugged her again, letting her cry for a while, feeling awful for making their child feel that way "Oh, baby girl. We do love you, we loved you from the moment we found out we were expecting you," Snow said, giving her a watery smile.

David nodded "We love you more than anything, Emma. You were our very own miracle. Never forget that", he added and kissed her forehead. After a little while, Emma calmed down and put a bit of distance between them. He sensed it and decided to change the subject "Now, where's our grandson? We can't wait to spoil him!", he cheered.

Emma smiled "Regan went to pick him up. He spent the night at a friend's house," she said, lifting an eyebrow as her parents shared a wary glance.

"Emma, we know what you said before, but are you sure that it's wise for you and Henry to stay with Regan?" Snow asked.

"I agree with your mother, sweetheart. He's very dangerous", David warned.

Emma crossed her arms, suddenly defensive "Yes, I'm sure. Regan is the man I love; I trust him with my life. But even if we weren't together, I wouldn't take Henry away from him. He raised him from birth, it would break them both to be apart. His past has no bearing on his ability to be a father and this is the last I'll hear of it," she rebutted sternly, giving them a warning glare.

Snow stepped closer and took her daughter's hands "Emma, you don't know him like we do. You didn't see the things he did in his quest to hunt me. He's angered easily and power is something that calls to him, which is why I suggested the elections. If we show a united front, we have a good chance of winning. I will be mayor; your father will be sheriff and you can be his deputy. Together, we can bring order to the town and uphold the ways of our land", she finished with a beam.

Emma chuckled in disbelief "Why can't I be the sheriff?", she asked, humoring her mother. Her speech sounded a bit ominous in a Sith kind of way and she had seen Star Wars enough times to know how that ended.

"Emma, you can't be your father's boss!", She exclaimed, aghast "It's weird enough that we're younger than you. We need to establish a sense of normalcy. Ideally you wouldn't even be on law enforcement at all, but we now this world is different than ours," she said, not sounding trilled at the last part.

In that moment, Emma could understand why Regan hated her. Snow had a good heart deep down, but she was narrow minded, and way too set in the old ways, which no doubt fueled her dreams of becoming his wife back when she was a teenager.

Emma knew what she had to do.

"Look, Mary Margaret, I understand that it must be difficult for you guys to deal with a new world and a new reality. But with all due respect, you're the one that doesn't know Regan the way I do. You only saw what he wanted you to see, while I know who he really is. And the fact that you're asking me to turn my back on him is insulting. I love you, I really do, but I won't stand with you in the elections," she said bluntly, getting shocked stares from her parents.

"I may have been born in the Enchanted Forest, but that place is not my home and I refuse to follow its medieval laws," she declared "Now, it's been an emotional day and we can all do with some time to process. Regan and Henry will be back soon, and we want to have a nice family moment before exposing him to this craziness. I'll call you guys later, ok?", she promised, kissing both their cheeks before hurrying back inside the mansion.

They watched as the white door closed behind her resolutely. David wrapped his arms around his wife as they slowly make their way back to Main Street "Don't worry Snow, she's just a bit lost right now. Once we win the election and she witness for herself how much better things are, she will come around," he assured her, though deep down he suspected she wouldn't.

* * *

**Inside the mansion**

Emma was glad she left when she did. She didn't want to lose her temper with her newly found parents. She had been a bit harsh with them, but she didn't want to set a precedence of them thinking they can order her around or have any say in how she lived her life. She could only imagine the damage if Snow had her way and won the elections.

Minutes later, she heard the front door open and close, followed by hurried little footsteps. Emma rushed to meet them, feeling her restlessness abate for the most part as she kissed both her loves. Now more than ever she was sure that her place was with her two favorite guys in the whole universe "Mommy! Daddy said we're going to visit his friend" He informed her with a grin, squirming until she took him into her arms. She kissed his nose and he giggled.

Regan went into the kitchen to start on breakfast, listening to their son spin a tale of his adventures with his friends as he and Emma sat at the counter. After a nice family breakfast with all their favorites, Regan prepared a bag of food to take to his dragon friend. No doubt after shifting back to her human form after so long and healing herself, she must be tired and hungry. He gave the bag to Emma and turned to Henry.

The former king picked up his son and looked at him seriously "Henry, something happened, and things will be a bit different from now on. You will probably see and hear crazy stuff around town, even scary stuff, so I need you to be a brave little prince for me. Your mommy and I won't let anyone hurt you, ok?" he assured him, giving him a confident smile.

Henry nodded, putting on a brave face "I won't be scared, daddy," he promised. Regan beamed "That's my boy. Now, take a deep breath and close your eyes, don't open them until I tell you to. When you do, it will be dark but remember your promise" he instructed. Henry obeyed without question, resting his head on a broad shoulder and closing his eyes. With his free hand, the mayor took hold of Emma's, poofing them to the library.

Henry groaned "Daddy, I feel spiny" he whined, which was code for dizzy. Regan rubbed his back "I know, baby. It will pass very soon. Count to ten and then you can open your eyes" he soothed. He would have driven them to the library, but he didn't want anyone to know about Maleficent.

They got into the elevator and Regan subtly used his magic to operate it, taking them down to the cave. He felt Henry tense as they were plunged into darkness "It's ok, baby. We're safe" he murmured in his ear. They carefully navigated their way through until they spotted a small camp up ahead. There was a bed, a basin to wash up and a table with a few books on it. The whole area was illuminated by torches, though it wasn't enough to cover the enormous cave.

Sitting at the table was a woman, with blonde hair and a statuesque figure. Her clothes, from their land no doubt, were dark and gave her a regal aura. She stood up, having felt their presence the moment they left the elevator and turned to face them. If Emma hadn't seen it with her own eyes, she would never guess the attractive lady to be a dragon.

"Maleficent," Regan greeted with a smile, putting Henry down and pulling the older woman into a heartfelt embrace. She pulled back after a moment and held him at arm's length, looking him up and down, assessing his appearance. He looked the same as she remembered before the curse, though the was a lightness to him that was not there before.

"You look good, dragonet. It seemed that you haven't aged a day since the last time I saw you", she purred jokingly, knowing time had been frozen until the night before.

He laughed "You flatter me, old friend. You look as ravishing as you did twenty-eight years ago," he joked back. He looked at Emma and gestured for her to step closer "I want you to meet my one true love, Emma Swan," he introduced proudly.

Maleficent chuckled "We've met, though under very different circumstances. It's very nice to meet you, my dear. Anyone that can charm my little dragonet is worthy of my respect," she said, "And who might this little hatchling be?" she asked in a gentle tone, looking down at the small child.

"This is our son, Henry Mills Jr. Say hello to the nice lady, baby boy" Emma encouraged, ruffling his messy hair.

"Nice to meet you, Miss" he said politely, giving her a shy smile. Maleficent grinned "My, so well mannered. You can call me Mal, little one," she said with a bow, always having a soft spot for children.

"Mal, we brought you some food. We can leave this place after you eat" Regan informed her, looking around in mild distaste. Seriously, Rumple could have made it a bit nicer.

"Thank God. I'm starving and this place is depressing. Wait until I get my hands on that little imp", she growled, her eyes flashing yellow for a moment before they turned to normal.

"That'll have to wait for a while. Things around town are a little crazy after last night and you need to regain your strength. You can stay at the mansion for a while until we manage to work on a permanent place for you. I was thinking maybe a nice cabin in the woods, isolated enough so the peasants can't find it easily," Regan suggested, knowing that Maleficent wasn't a social person. She liked peace and quiet.

"That could work. Once I'm back at full power it will be easy to build one," she agreed, eyeing the food hungrily. Regan had her gotten plenty of food, aware of who he was dealing with. Emma and Henry continued to eat anything in their path on a daily basis but Maleficent, despite her dainty appearance, had the stomach of a dragon, literally.

"So, how did the curse break?" Mal asked in between bites, curious.

"True love's kiss, mine and Regan's" Emma said proudly.

"So, you're the Savior. The child of Snow White and Prince Charming," Mal deduced and her stare turned calculating as she looked at Emma with interest.

"Um, what's with the look?" the blonde deputy asked, slightly wary.

"Mm, it's nothing. I was just reminded of a couple of times I had to deal with your parents, dear. But don't worry, I don't hold their stupidity against you," she said truthfully, though Emma sensed there was more to the story.

Regan was also curious about the look but decided to ask at a later time. Once Mal was finished with the food, they cleaned everything up. It wasn't like she was taking anything with her, so it was a quick affair. Once again, Regan instructed Henry to close his eyes and poofed them back to the mansion.

Henry looked around, confused "Daddy, how did we get home so fast?", he asked with big, green eyes full of wonder. Now that he thought about it, it was the same before, though he didn't really notice because he was feely spiny, but he definitely noticed it this time. Emma caught Regan's glance and subtle nod and turned to their guest "Mal, let me show you around", she offered. Mal sensed that her friend needed a moment with his boy and accepted.

Left alone, Regan took Henry to the living room and sat down, holding him on his lap. He took a deep breath "Pay attention, papito," he murmured and extended his hand, letting a small fireball form on his palm. Henry gasped and looked at it wide eyed, turning back to his dad "Wow, how did you do that?!", he asked eagerly.

Regan smiled "Magic. You see, most of the stories mommy and I read to you before bed have some truth to them and most of the characters are real. We all used to live in a land called the Enchanted Forest, where there's magic, fairies and even unicorns," He started, getting a delighted giggle in response.

"How come you don't live there anymore?", the boy asked in wonder. Regan gathered his courage "You remember the story of Snow White and the seven dwarves?" he asked, getting a nod "Well, she's real and the dwarves too. However, in place of an evil queen, there was an evil king," he revealed "The king was lonely and sad, and those feelings made him angry. So, he used his magic to bring them all from the land of magic to this world, making them forget who they were in the first place", he related.

Henry frowned "Why was the king sad, daddy?", he asked, feeling sympathy. He didn't like being sad either "Well, he had his heart broken a few times and he felt that no one truly loved him. He felt it was unfair how everyone else was happy but him and he wanted them to feel how he felt".

"What happened to him?"

"Well, he realized that he had no right to do what he did, no matter how sad and angry he was, but it was too late. He once again was sad and alone and this time it was all his fault. But then, one day he got good news, he was getting a baby. He was very scared because he thought he didn't know how to love, but from the moment he met the child, the king loved him with all his heart. And then, a few years later, the mother of the child arrived, a young and beautiful princess, and he felt even more happy. He wanted to be good for them, to make them proud. So, he promised that he would never again be evil and instead he would help others, to maybe make up for some of the pain he caused," he finished, their gazes locked.

Henry was as brilliant as his father, if not more. He figured out what he was trying to tell him "You were the king; I'm the baby and mommy is the princess", he deduced. Regan smiled and nodded "Yes, that's correct, Henry. I did bad things, my son. Some things I wish I could change, other's I would not, because it brought me to you and your mommy. Both of you inspired me to be better, to feel love and happiness. What I did was bad, and I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make up for it and to be the man you both deserve. Do you think you can forgive me for what I did, Henry?", he asked, fear and hope filling his heart.

Henry looked at him for a long moment before he shifted. For one awful moment, Regan thought he was getting off him in disgust, but then realized he was just standing up. The brave little boy stood on his daddy's legs for support and hugged him tightly around the neck "Tu no eres malo, papi. Eres el major papi de todos y te amo", he murmured and felt his father's arm wrap around him, holding him close.

"Gracias, Henry. Yo tambien te amo, mi príncipe. Más que a nada en el mundo", He breathed, a sob stuck in his throat, feeling incredibly relieved. The only other person, besides Emma, that owned his heart didn't hate him or thought he was a monster. His son loved him even now that he knew who he used to be.

Emma was watching from the doorway and smiled with tears in her eyes, proud of her boy. She knew that Regan was deathly afraid of Henry's reaction to the truth, and while a lot of details were glossed over, she knew they would be alright.

Together, they would deal with whatever came their way.

As a family.

* * *

The next few weeks were crazy; between the town's people reactions to their new reality, Regan and Snow White's campaigns for Mayor, old feuds coming to light and being put to rest, and some revolts as people debated whether or not this new world was better than their old land, it was a wonder everything got done at all.

Mrs. Thompson, Regan's secretary, remained loyal to him. The old head housekeeper remembered her many years in the castle, both before and after Regan took the throne. Before him, guards and knights took liberties with the maids and went unpunished, because who would go against the royal guard. But after King Regan made sexual assault punishable by death, things got better, not only at the castle, but in the kingdom as a whole.

Graham also was firmly on Regan's side. As a huntsman, he had always been wary of nobles and royals that thought of the forest as their playground. Regan made wolf hunting illegal. In fact, hunting for any other thing than food and furs for winter were heavily restricted. He was never officially on his guard, but he had authority to deal with law breakers as he saw fit.

Granny and Ruby, even after years of being on Snow's side, were amicable. As long as he didn't make any trouble in their diner, he was welcome to eat there. Besides, they adored the deputy and their little pup, so there was no need to create unnecessary hostility. It was an unspoken agreement that Granny's dinner was neutral territory and unless you wanted to find yourself in the business end of Eugenia Lucas' crossbow, no one messed with that.

Predictably, the dwarves and fairies were on Snow and Charming's side, loyal to the bitter end. It was of no consequence for Regan, is not like he wanted to spend time with them in the first place.

Nobles and royals were mostly neutral, like Cinderella and Thomas, as well Midas, Kathryn and Frederick. Others, like King George were firmly on Regan's side, if not for any other reason than to get back at the usurpers of his throne. Prince Eric and Princess Ariel were more on Snow's side, though that was because, given their story, they were wary of magic users, not because they were especially close to her or anything.

As for the commoners, like back in their land, they were divided. Families and friends of people that were executed by King Regan, as well as people that had believed her drivel about him desiring the throne at all costs, were obviously on Snow's side, more in spite than anything else. After all, their feud had nothing to do with them. But a lot of people, previous citizens of the Northern Kingdom and its allies, were in favor of the current mayor. Being cursed was no fun of course, but what they got out of the deal was not half bad in their opinion.

Tensions were high and people were nervous. So, it was no surprise that, the day of the big debate, town hall was packed. In fact, the assembly room had to be magically expanded to accommodate all the people that attended, which was almost all the town. Even classes were suspended that day so that the kids and their teachers could attend.

It was the candidates' last chance to rally the people on their favor and both of them were determined to win.

* * *

**Debate day**

Up on the stage, two small podiums were placed. Behind each of them, there was a handful of chairs for advisors and running mates. Graham had opted out of being in the sheriff's run, he had been at it for 28 years and he was done with it. So, in addition the mayor's election, there was also the Sheriff's election. That meant that on Snow's side, sat David and Blue. In Regan's side, was Emma and surprisingly, Jefferson, in representation of the common people, he explained when he offered to be Regan's advisor.

Archibald Hopper was the mediator. He had been an ally of Snow, but as a former conscience and now town's therapist, he was the most impartial party.

"Welcome, citizens of Storybrooke, to the Mayoral Debate. Today, our candidates will tell us of their policies and answer questions previously submitted by the public. Please remember, no cursing or insulting, there are children present. Any kind of heckling or taunting will not be tolerated as well. So, without further ado, I open this debate with the first question. What kind of family values and morals do you consider to be most important? Snow, you have the floor", Archie said.

"Thank you, Archie. I think we should focus on reinforcing our given roles in society. First of all, the virtue of chastity. Girls should always be taught to keep their maidenhood until marriage and men should be taught to respect that. What kind of citizens are we shaping if we don't impart this important moral standing on our young ones or let our teenagers at their most vulnerable state adopt the depraved practices of this world? I know my rival doesn't think this is important. He had a legendary reputation of seducing maidens and making them stray from their righteous path. On that same vein, I believe that family is the base of any society, a value that's indispensable for our way of life. And what constitutes as a traditional family? A lawfully wedded couple whose children are born within the bond of holy matrimony, another virtue that is necessary to keep basic decency afloat. I believe that, along with a sense of duty towards one's family and elders, which I know for a fact my rival does not care about, are the best values we can impart to keep our town formidable and decent," she orated with a firm tone, getting some applause.

Archie nodded "Thank you, Snow. Mister Mayor, your turn" he said. Regan nodded "Thank you, Archibald. I'll start by refuting my rival's statement. I do believe that chastity until marriage is a very decent and commendable PERSONAL virtue to achieve. But is not necessary, nor does it speak of a lady's character. Exploring one's sexuality is not shameful, as long as it's done with the consent of all parties involved and understanding the consequences that may come forth, which is why I think sexual education from an early age, age appropriate of course, is necessary so young people can make an informed decisions.

Marriage, in a similar way, is a matter of personal perspective and choice. I view it as a blessing of the love shared by two people, a confirmation of their commitment in the eyes of God that shouldn't be taken lightly. Which is why I think contractual betrothals should not be legal or binding in any way. No one should be forced or pressured into it, nor is it necessary. An unmarried couple's love is not less true than a married one, and children born to unwed parents are loved and cherished all the same, their relationship status has no bearing on that. Family, whatever personal definition we have of it, is a value that should be encouraged to achieve when the time is right, not only for the sake of society, but because no man is an island. Whether it is by blood or by choice, everyone deserves a family.

Now, there is no such thing as duty to one's family. I do believe we have a moral obligation to do something valuable and meaningful with our lives and be the best possible version of ourselves, to make our name proud and to take care of our elders in their time of need like our parents or caretakers did for us from infancy. But that doesn't mean we're their property or that our lives should revolve around their expectations. Again, we arrive at the matter of choice. I can expect many things from my child but in the end, his choices are his own, with consequences he alone will be responsible of. All we can do in the limited time we have with them, is to teach them actual, important values and virtues, so when the time comes for them to stand on their own, their choices result in a decent, happy life, which is what we truly want as parents. What am I talking about? Honesty, diligence, respect, tolerance, responsibility, courage, humility, compassion, forgiveness, the list goes on. But the most important value we can teach our children is to love, unselfish and unconditional love for our family, our friends, lovers, even life. To love even in our times of adversity; for love sprouts hope, and together, they can carry a person through even the direst of situations or inspire an evil king to seek redemption. That, ladies and gentlemen, is the true basis of our society. Thank you", he finished to thunderous applause. He looked back at Emma and grinned proudly.

Snow White couldn't believe her ears. The evil king talking about love. The worst thing is that even she was inspired by his speech. Damn him and his silver tongue.

Archie spoke again "Next question. How would you innovate and enrich our education system? Again, Snow, you go first".

"Thank you. I think our priority should be to keep our heritage alive, which means that the history, laws and traditions of our land need to be taught in school, as to not to forget where we come from. I believe is possible for us to adapt to this world without losing the way of life we are accustomed of. Some classes should be taught depending on the level of necessity and skillset. To clarify, let me give you an example. An aspiring seamstress, would strive in home economics as opposed to, say, chemistry. In the same way, a potential woodworker would benefit from attending workshop classes rather than the sciences. In the case of children with the means to pursue higher education, obviously, they should have a schedule filled with a variety of subjects. That way, you'll find that my vision of education works for everyone" she finished with a pleased smile. Again, there was some applause.

"Mr. Mayor, your turn", Archie said. Regan smirked and seized the chance to take pot shots at his nemesis, like she did to him on the previous question "Thank you. I would be more impressed with my rival's education plan, if it wasn't just a fancy and polite way of saying we should segregate our children according to their social standings. There is no such thing as an aspiring seamstress or a potential woodworker. children, nor anyone for that matter, can't predict the future. Their aspirations may change several times as they grow up, and even if they have a certain skill in which they excel and should be nurtured, doesn't mean they need to neglect other areas of their education. Furthermore, higher education such as college or university, should be encouraged, regardless of social or economic standing," he said with conviction.

"This isn't the Enchanted Forest where only children of Noble or Royal status were educated while the rest usually had to make do by learning the trade of their parents or caretakers. This world offers a lot of opportunities such as scholarships, financial aid, student loans and there's even community college. Anyone who wants to further their studies can do it with the right motivation. Is this the so-called traditions Snow White thinks we should preserve? Keeping children from following their dreams because they weren't born with a silver spoon?", Regan asked, enjoying Snow's expression of horror as he spun her words and made her look like a bigot.

"Education should be equal for everyone, and I can assure you that under my management, it will be. I agree on teaching the history of our land, to preserve its memory and learn from the many mistakes that were made during its course. But the old laws and traditions that are meant only to widen the gap between social classes have no standing in this world. I suggest we embrace the advantages we have now, societal and technological. We need to learn about this world, its virtues and also its faults, but we must never forget who we are or where we come from, nor the efforts and sacrifices of those that came before us. That's how we keep our heritage alive while adapting to our new reality. Thank you", He finished with a nod, smiling as his words were received with praise and hollers of agreement.

Archie almost didn't want to continue. It was obvious that Snow was way over her head. They might both come from similar backgrounds, but Regan Mills was on a league of his own. It was sad to watch "Next question. What it's your plan or strategy for a fair justice system and to keep a low crime percentage in our town. Snow, you first".

Snow was starting to think that her having the first turn wasn't such a good thing, but she couldn't protest now without appearing petty. She was almost regretting this whole thing "The Sheriff's department will have full authority to arrest anyone that breaks a law or commits a crime. Rather than wasting money from taxpayers, we will implement a system of volunteers to aid with patrols and other small-scale responsibilities. Sentencing with be dealt with as a joint effort by a three people panel consisting of the Blue Fairy, the Sheriff and the Mayor" She concluded, which in other words, meant that she would have full authority, as Blue and David would default to her decisions.

Archie didn't have to look at Regan to see his condescending smirk "Mr. Mayor, if you please", he said tiredly. He just nodded "Thank you. I can't even imagine the disastrous outcome of such a system. First of all, the Sheriff can't just arrest people on a whim without sufficient proof of suspicion. Then, the volunteer system is not reliable. Assuming it works as it should, what happens when they come across a suspect or have in interject in an official manner? Civilians can't arrest or interrogate other civilians. As for the so-called panel, I won't even comment on the many unethical and illegal implications.

My strategy is simple. Why change what already works? I will expand the Sheriff's Department by 6 deputies in rotation, which will cover the day and night shifts in pairs. All calls will be responded to and investigated. Should someone become a suspect, they will be detained for a period of 48 hours in which an investigation will take place. If enough evidence of the crime is found, they will be arrested formally, and their case will be handled by the District's Attorney's office. All suspects on trial will be entitled to have defense council and will be tried and sentenced in the presence of a judge, a prosecutor and a jury of his peers. If found guilty, they will be transferred to a cell in an unused ward of the hospital, located in the lower levels of the building, with the appropriate security measures in place, of course. This arrangement will be only temporary, just until such a time Storybrooke has its own Detention Center, which is a project that is being already undertaken by the Mayor's office.

Obviously, sentencing will be decided in direct proportion with the crime in question. Misdemeanors and minor charges will carry shorter prison stays than other, more serious and disturbing felonies. In some cases, good behavior and compliance will be rewarded by early release and parole, again, depending on the charges and length of the sentence. Fortunately, crime in Storybrooke is at an all-time low, so I'm confident such measures won't be necessary all that often", he said at the end of his turn, smiling charmingly.

Archie didn't bother with the rest of the questions. As a respite to his old friend, he would end this now "I think we've heard enough for everyone to determine which party they want leading our town. Both candidates will now deliver a closing statement. Please be brief and concise. Snow, you may start".

Snow took a deep breath. This was her chance "Citizens of Storybrooke, you were taken from your land and your homes, probably lost loved ones at the hands of the Evil King and you were lied to for years. Do you really want this man to lead you? He who seized a throne that was not his, who hunted me and tried to kill me on several occasions. The son of a dark magic user and student of another. Who probably tricked my daughter into dating him and whose son he guards possessively? Do we really want to give him any more power than he already has? Maybe I don't have his expertise or understanding of the government of this world, which he mastered under false pretenses, but I have the best interest of my people at heart. Everything I ever done has been with that in mind, to defend the innocent from this man that dared to call himself king while he ruined our lives. I urge you to please think carefully about your decision, think of others who have suffered because of him and let me be the one to lead us into the future. Thank you", she exhaled, smiling as people applauded her words. She may not have Regan's experience or wisdom, but she could discredit him by exposing his sins.

"Mr. Mayor, whenever you're ready", Archie cut in. Regan nodded and cleared his throat.

"You, citizens of Storybrooke, who for years were taxed unfairly, surviving winters with little food and shelter while the monarchy gorged themselves and kept warm in their castles. You, who barely had access to affordable and capable healers. You, ladies of all standings, who were regarded as playthings, violated at the whim of men and given no rights, no voice. You, unfortunate victims of greed, who were forced to live in poverty. For all of you, I used my throne, one I legitimately inherited when the late Queen Eva asked me to marry her, to help you. Under my reign several kingdoms flourished, and as Mayor, so did my town. It is true that I had a personal vendetta against Snow White and a lot of times, I let my anger and resentment at her cloud my judgment as King when I shouldn't have. It's true that I cursed us all in an effort to hurt her, taking your memories from you. I'm not asking for forgiveness, for there are things that can't be forgiven. What I'm asking is for you to accept that I have changed, that I regret so many things that I wish I could undo. Do you think I seek power when my platform includes forming a council to work as a checks and balances system? Do you think that my advisor, a man I separated from his daughter, would be at my side today if I wasn't redeemed? Do you think I could have broken the curse with true love's kiss, if I was still evil? Do you believe my beautiful son would be the kind, smart and happy child he is If I was a bad parent? I'm not asking you to forget or ignore my bad deeds. All I'm asking you today is to give me a chance to prove to that I'm more than the Evil King, that my heart which was dark for so long, now beats with love for my family, my friends, my town. More than anything I want this new world to welcome us all, to give us a better way of life. It is my sincere wish that every person in this room today finds happiness and if you let me keep my job as mayor, I promise you to do everything in my power to help you achieve that happiness. Thank you", he closed with a deep exhale. This time the applause was subdued as every person present thought about his words and pondered their dilemma.

Who to choose? The elitist Queen Snow White or the supposedly redeemed Evil King?

The one favored by the fairies or the former pupil of the dark one?

A woman with merely a few years of experience in leading a kingdom and none leading a town or the seasoned king and mayor?

The pair whose daughter stands with their rival or they who even in chaos keep their family together?

Relive the past or embrace the future?

That night, the people of Storybrooke went to bed in a conundrum, wishing for clarity upon waking up. The next morning, the polls were open, and every single person of voting age made their choice, wishing fervently that they weren't making a mistake.

In an apartment building located in Main Street, Snow White and Prince Charming waited anxious but confident, sure that their people wouldn't disappoint and would seek their guidance. With the faith of the town on their side, they would convince their daughter to join them and take her rightful place at their side.

In a mansion on Mifflin Street, the current mayor and his deputy curled up together on the couch, their son on the floor, laying on his stomach as he colored to his heart's content. They were nervous but hopeful, safe in the understanding that no matter the outcome of the election, they would deal with it together and be better for it.

The polls closed at 8:00pm on the dot. It didn't take long to count the votes, which was done by Kathryn Midas, Archibald Hopper and Granny, under the watchful eye of the Blue Fairy, Jefferson and the current Sheriff. It seemed a bit excessive, but no one was taking any chances. This election would shape the future of their town and no one wanted the process to be a mess. In the end, they repeated the process four times, until anyone was pleased that there wasn't any foul play at work.

The day after the election, town hall was, once again, packed to the brim, perhaps even more than the day of the debate. Regan and Snow stood before their podiums, this time accompanied by their prospective sheriff and their advisors.

"Citizens of Storybrooke, we are pleased to announce that all the votes are in. They were counted four times, each time bearing the same result. It's my honor to announce that our new Mayor and Sheriff are…"

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm horrible, but most of you can already guess who will win, lol. Next chapter should be up sometime next week. For those of you who are curious, dragonet is what a dragon is called between the ages of 15-40. Obviously, Regan is not a real dragon, but he did learn to shape-shift. 
> 
> Also, someone asked why is Snow jealous of Emma if Charming is her true love? The answer is simple; she can't handle losing. As a child and teen she was very spoiled, mostly by her father and later by servants when Eva was Queen. She wanted Regan badly enough, that she was willing to support his marriage to her mother to get him. Then, as Mary Margaret, she was once again, deeply in love with him. Now that the curse is broken, those separate personalities are conflicting with one another, fueling her unhealthy attraction to him. She does love Charming,but she is obsessed with Regan, the one she always wanted and was never able to get.
> 
> Traductions
> 
> "Tu no eres malo, papi. Eres el mejor papi de todos y te amo"- "You're not evil, daddy. You are the best daddy in the world and I love you".
> 
> "Gracias, Henry. Yo tambien te amo, mi príncipe. Más que a nada en el mundo" - "Thank you, Henry. I love you too, more than anything in the world".


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters.
> 
> Author Notes: I'm baaaaack! I know, I know, more than a month without a chapter. I apologize for the lengthy wait. I had a lot going on lately, with work and some family issues that, thankfully, are settling down, thus giving me the time and the inspiration to keep this story going. I was supposed to post this a few days ago and the stupid computer went rogue on me. I lost part of the chapter I had already finished and I had to rewrite it again.
> 
> Enough complaining though, the important thing is that I'm back and I'm not abandoning you guys. So, without further delay, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_**Previously** _

_"Citizens of Storybrooke, we are pleased to announce that all the votes are in._ _They were counted four times, each time bearing the same result._ _It's my honor to announce that our new Mayor and Sheriff are…"_

**Present**

"Regan Mills and Emma Swan, congratulations!" was announced, shocking Snow and David. They had been so sure they were going to win that this possibility didn't even occur to them. They watched in disbelief as people applauded and cheered in joy, giving their beaming new leaders a standing ovation.

Regan and Emma hugged tightly and shared a chaste kiss before separating, taking turns shaking Jefferson's hand. He had been a huge help in how to present their political platform. As a peasant in the Enchanted Forest, he was privy to the issues of the common folk. In a world controlled by royalty, their problems were rarely given much thought, until King Regan arrived on the scene. Here on this world, people had more rights as citizens and they were not in a hurry to lose that, specially by getting into a conflict that had nothing to do with them.

Regan stood behind the podium and tapped his microphone a couple of times before speaking "First of all, I want to thank you all for this incredible honor. I was king for a few years and mayor for much longer, but this is the first time I've been willingly and formally elected and it's incredibly humbling for me, considering my dark past and the things I put some of you through. I can promise you right now that Emma and I will do our very best to keep our town safe and prosperous." He assured them, smiling when people cheered again.

"Like I mentioned before, I will be forming a council to keep things under control and to avoid one person having too much power. Representatives from all branches of the town's administration will be included. In addition to that, we will hold a weekly assembly where city officials will present relevant updates regarding their work and where citizens will have the chance to issue any complaints or grievances they may have in regards with the town or its management. It is our belief that an open dialogue will go a long way to help in the city's administration. The first assembly will be held a week from now, and you are all welcome to attend. Now, I believe our new sheriff wants to say some words." He smiled, stepping to the side to make way for Emma.

The blonde smiled as people applauded for her and waited until the noise died down. "Thank you everyone. I believe I'm not as well versed with public speaking as our illustrious mayor, but nevertheless, it is an honor to be elected to keep our town safe. I know it is an adjustment for you now that you all have your memories, given that law enforcement works differently here than in the Enchanted Forest, but I hope that with time, you come to trust me and my deputies as your protectors. Starting tomorrow, I will be holding interviews for those interested in being a deputy and everyone is welcomed to apply. Just be aware that it requires a lot of physical and weapons training and that night shifts are mandatory. More information will be given during the first town's assembly, and we will do our best to answer any question you may have. Thank you." she finished with a smile and stepped away.

Regan stepped up again "Before we all go; I want to thank you once again. I know many of you are still wary of me and I don't blame you at all. The things I did, even if they resulted in a positive change for most of us, weren't the actions of a leader. But whatever else you may think of me, you can be sure that I really care about this town and its citizens. Things will not be perfect. Mistakes will be made along the way, and some decisions will be made that you may not agree with, but I ask you to always remember that my work will always be aimed at making Storybrooke a better place" He said with conviction. "In the spirit of starting our first official term in a positive way and honoring the traditions of our land, I want to invite you all to a ball that will be held 4 weeks from now, both to celebrate a new start and as a birthday party for the love of my life and mother of my child" He announced, grinning at Emma's surprised face.

Since they met each other, birthday celebrations have been on the tamer side. They considered doing something big for Henry's birthday last month, but with recent developments and his family still at odds, what with their turbulent past and the whole thing with the election, they opted for a small affair, just the three of them. First, they took him to the stables where he had been presented with his very own horse, a beautiful purebred stud he named Chestnut. He had immediately asked to ride him and the joy in his face was unlike anything they had seen before. Afterwards, they took him to Portland for a movie and a visit to the arcade. He had never been before and he was fascinated with everything he saw. Regan made a mental note to look into getting those things in Storybrooke.

Excited murmurs filled the room. Even Snow and Charming looked interested, though they acted as if it wasn't a big deal.

No one bought their act.

"It will start at 8:00 pm, the night of the 22th of October, at Storybrooke High's gym. Formal clothing will be required. Whether you want a modern or a traditional Enchanted Forest style will be completely up to you. A variety of outfits and gowns will be available in Madam Bordeaux's shop or you can contact Mrs. Gosling for tailored alternatives. A few classrooms will be opened up to babysit children, with a few teachers on rotation ensure they are well taken care of but still be able to enjoy the festivities. Now, without further ado, I declare this election officially closed, thank you." He finished with a nod, smiling when people applauded before dispersing.

Snow and Charming walked over to where their daughter and her other half where standing. Jefferson, not wanting to be present for any kind of family drama, cleared his throat. "Well, I'm off. I promised Grace I would take her out for ice cream. Regan, I'll call you later, ok? We still need to discuss that whole council thing."

"Sure, Jeff. I'll let you know when it's a good time." He said, subtly gesturing to the two idiots, as he referred to them in his mind, and rolling his eyes in annoyance. Jefferson nodded his understanding and quickly fled the scene.

"Congratulations, Mr. Mayor," Snow said with forced civility. Her pride had taken a hit today, when most of Storybrooke had elected Regan Mills over her. Now there was nothing they could do to kick him out of office, since this whole election thing had been her idea in the first place and by her own words, the loser had to respect the result.

"You too, sweetie. I'm sure you will both do a great job." She added, her smile less forced as she aimed it at her daughter.

"Thanks, Snow. It was a good race." He answered politely, wishing he could act all smug and superior but knowing Emma would be displeased with him or worse, withhold sex. No amount of gloating was worth that tragedy.

"Charming, just because you didn't win as Sheriff doesn't mean you can't be a deputy. The department could use someone with your combat skills, especially now, since deputies won't be able to carry firearms for now" He suggested with a raised eyebrow, wanting to see if his pride would win over his desire to look after his people and be closer to his daughter.

David was torn. As loathe as he was to admit it, Regan had a point. It wasn't a bad idea. After all, the whole thing of running for sheriff was to show a united front as Snow ran for mayor. But he was also aware of the kind of views his wife had. She would find it scandalous and improper for him to be working as their daughter's subordinate. It was a bit disconcerting to be passed over in favor of his child, but he had to admit that Emma was better equipped to handle the job, since she had a better understanding of the workings of this world, and it would be a chance for him to become closer to her, being in close proximity during the day.

"I'll definitely think about it. I would need to find a replacement for my spot in the animal shelter, but I think it's doable. I'm curious though, you mentioned deputies wouldn't carry firearms. How are they supposed to defend themselves if something were to happen?" he asked, furrowing his brows.

"Tasers; believe or not, those are very effective. I used them a lot when I was a bounty hunter in Boston. They're not too expensive and can incapacitate a fully-grown man in seconds without being lethal. Also, each deputy will carry a baton, just in case. Once we are able to leave town to get firearms qualifications, we will upgrade. Besides, we are not really expecting a lot of crime. All of that is mostly as a precaution. I do hope you consider joining though, it would be nice to do something together." she said with a shy little shrug. That pretty much destroyed his reservations.

Snow on the other hand, couldn't believe their words or that her husband was actually considering their offer. She knew things were different here, society was less patriarchal than back home, and it was not all bad. But still, a man being his daughter's subordinate? That was just wrong. If Emma had been raised properly, she would have understood just how unnatural that was. She wouldn't go as far as saying that a woman's place was merely taking care of the household and having children, but there were appropriate jobs for women, such as teachers, nurses and cooks and the like. Law enforcement? Not so much.

Regan could see Snow's uneasiness and he loved it. Really, sometimes he thought she was like a mild-mannered version of Cora. Set in their ways, only when it suited them, of course. Snow had a problem with Emma being David's boss, but she herself had no issue with being her husband's boss, which would have happened if she had won the election.

Still, he had to play nice with these idiots. As much he was annoyed by their stupidity, they were, after all, his true love's parents "We need to get going. We promised Henry we would spend the rest of the day with him. Why don't you two join us for dinner Sunday night? We can talk about it then and you two can officially meet Henry," he suggested, resisting the urge to sigh.

He and Emma felt that trying to mend bridges between them during the campaign would be pointless. It would be an awkward and painfully tense situation already without adding Snow's competitive nonsense and David mindless following. Really, it was like Snow kept the man's balls in her purse or something. But now the election was over and there was no time like the present.

Snow and David were surprised by the invitation. They were still against their relationship but as long as their daughter was determined to stay with Regan, it was better if they at least tried, for her sake "That sounds lovely," Snow said with false cheer "We'll definitely be there. You won't mind if we buy Henry some stuff, will you? We have a few years' worth of presents to make up for," she said with an overly innocent smile.

Regan was not fooled by it but acquiesced, whatever it took to leave "Sure, whatever. We'll see you then," he said, barely staying calm "I'll be in the car," he mentioned to Emma and briskly walked away.

Emma just gave her mother a disapproving stare "Please play nice. This is for your grandson. I don't want your petty rivalry to affect Henry or make things difficult" she lectured in a warning tone. Snow deflated and nodded "Sure, sweetie. Anything for you and that little cutie. We'll behave as long as he does," she comprised, and Emma knew that was the best she would get.

After saying goodbye to her parents, she joined Regan in his car and kissed his cheek "Thank you for behaving, babe. Just for that, I will give you a little reward tonight" she murmured in his ear, playfully nipping the lobe before pulling away. Regan threw her a smoldering look that almost made her come on the spot. "I'll hold you to that, beautiful," he husked and winked at her before starting the drive to the daycare.

They picked up Henry and they all went to Granny's for a celebratory lunch. When they arrived, a lot of people congratulated them, including Granny herself and Ruby "Dessert is on the house today for the Mills clan. Now, what can I get you?" she asked with a wink and a smile.

They all ordered their usual, plus as a special treat, Regan let Henry order a milkshake with his food since he and Emma were getting one too. It wasn't usual for Regan to indulge in sugary drinks, but he was in a very good mood and they were celebrating after all.

Afterwards, they went to the park to let their son burn off some of the sugar he had just consumed. Regan and Emma sat on a bench and watched him run around, snuggling together and sharing the occasional kiss. The comfortable silence was broken by Emma.

"Do you ever think about giving Henry a little brother or sister?" she asked, biting her lip.

Regan looked down at Emma curiously, a bemused smile on his face "I have thought about, more than once to be honest. What about you?".

"Not until recently. For a while, I thought he would be the only child I'd ever had. But after we got together, I found myself wondering what it would be like to raise a child with you, from the beginning" she confessed.

"We could…" He trailed off "In about a year or two, let things settle first?" he added hopefully.

Emma smiled wide and nodded "Sounds good. Maybe we could get married before we add to our family though" she commented, this time she was the hopeful one. She was aware that he had been married before, not willingly, so that might be something he doesn't want anymore.

Regan stayed quiet for a moment and contemplated her words. After a couple of minutes, he smiled and nodded "We could. Henry would make a cute ring bearer, don't you think?" he mused and grinned at her.

"You read my mind" Emma chuckled and kissed him again, passionately, sighing happily as she felt him respond in kind.

"Don't you think this gets you off the hook, mister. I still expect to be proposed to," she warned, nipping his bottom lip sharply.

"Mm, don't you worry, Princess. I will deliver a proposal that will knock your panties off," he said confidently.

"Don't you mean that it will knock my socks off?"

"No, I meant panties," he smirked, laughing as she pinched him in retaliation.

They were interrupted as their son ran back to them, all smiles and rosy cheeks "Mommy, daddy! Can we go home now? Buttercup is getting sleepy," he said with a tired pout, gesturing to his stuffed horse that he always took with him when he went to daycare.

"He is, uh? Well, we better go home so he can take a nap then," Regan said, indulging their precious boy. Henry grinned and rested his head on his father's shoulder as the former king picked him up. With his free hand, he took Emma's hand and together, they walked out of the park.

* * *

**Smut Scene Alert**

Heavy groans filled the room as Regan sat on the edge of their bed, head thrown back in agonizing pleasure as Emma kneeled between his legs, her lips wrapped around his hard cock and doing all sorts of wonderful things to him as she put her mouth to good use. If this was the reward for being good, he was going to be a fucking saint.

Not that they didn't indulge in each other at every available opportunity, but Emma going down on him was always a treat. Since he was aware of her awful experiences with it in the past, he never pressured her for it, content with letting her initiate it on her own if she wanted to.

"Fuck, Emma. That feels amazing." he breathed, pushing her golden hair away from her face, gripping it in a makeshift ponytail. They made eye contact and she deliberately moaned around him as she bobbed her head back and forth, her pace increasing as she sucked him harder, intent on making him lose control.

He tried to hold off for as long as he could, not wanting to act like a horny teenager when a pretty girl sucked him off for the first time. It was futile though, Emma knew his body from top to bottom, what made him weak and breathless and she had to problem using that to her advantage. She may be the one kneeling, but she was the one with the power.

Emma was pretty pleased with herself as she stared at the desperate mess above her. No else could have the Evil King at their mercy like she did, no one else would see him unravel like this. He was hers and no one would ever take him from her. Her possessive thoughts fueled her motions, wrapping her hand around him and stroking him firmly, in sync with her mouth.

That was all it took to make him snap like a twig.

"Holy fuuuuck!" he moaned, closing his eyes tightly as his body spasmed in sweet release, trying to push Emma's head back in a feeble attempt at being considerate and avoid finishing in her mouth. It was no use though, just as he loved the taste of her when he made her come with his talented tongue, so did she. Not that he was complaining. Watching Emma suck every last drop of his essence was one of the hottest things ever.

Emma kept her mouth on him until he literally had nothing else to give and then she let him go with an obscene pop, licking her lips sensually as she winked at him. He growled and pulled her up, playfully smacking her behind as she wrapped her arms around his neck "You're going to be the death of me, Princess," he husked, kissing her deeply. He could taste himself on her and found it a bit weird, though not unpleasant.

"You just wait. Once I recover, I'll wreck your sweet little pussy," He promised her with a dark smile, making her shiver in anticipation. He was usually so eloquent and formal when he spoke, no one would ever believe the kind of filth he was capable of saying.

"Promise?" she asked with a taunting smile. She knew she was playing with fire but if she was honest, she enjoyed when he let the king out to play.

She had learned over the course of their relationship that he was a man of many layers, and that translated in the bedroom as well. Their lovemaking could either be sweet and gentle or fast paced and passionate depending on their mood. But sometimes, she wanted to be fucked seven ways to Sunday, plain and simple. She never doubted his love for her, but she could tell that when the evil king took over, he was following his deepest, most basic instincts and she couldn't get enough.

His darkness enticed her own, called to her in a way she never thought possible. She had lived through enough shit to understand that sometimes, darkness didn't mean evil. She had seen true evil, witnessed atrocities committed by people with not even a smidge of Regan's power, over petty stuff like money, lust, or just simply because they could get away with it.

Everyone had darkness inside, including her. No one could live the kind of life she led before Storybrooke and get away completely unscathed, but one could learn to live with it, to learn not to be ruled by its seductive pull. However, here in Regan's embrace, she wasn't afraid to indulge in it every once in a while.

She yelped in surprise when she found herself on her back, hands above her and her legs spread wide apart with magic. She was locked in place and she felt a gush of arousal as Regan's dark gaze swept over her naked body "Mm, I love you like this. Ready and desperate, helpless to escape," he husked, smirking as he leaned down to kiss her hard.

His tongue was relentless, exploring her mouth hungrily. He pulled back a bit and latched to her neck, sucking and nipping her sensitive skin. He would leave bruises no doubt, but she didn't find it in herself to care. Once he was satisfied with his handiwork, he trailed lower and took a rosy nipple in his mouth, his fingers pinching and pulling at its twin with just the right amount of force.

"Regan…" she panted, moaning as he bit her nipple between switching to the other, teasing her. He knew what she wanted but he was taking his sweet time, no doubt in retaliation for her taunting. Finally, after what felt like centuries, he trailed lower, mouthing her flat abdomen. A part of him was really looking forward to seeing her growing with his child when the time was right, an experience he missed the first time around.

Becoming impatient, he laid down on his stomach and dove right into it, spreading her lower lips with his fingers as he devoured her with gusto. Emma bucked her hips and cried out in surprise, not expecting him to just get on with it. She really wished she could hold his head, her hands pulling at their invisible restraints as he ate her pussy like it was his last meal.

Regan loved how wet she was for him, how she wasn't afraid of his darker nature. He sucked her clit hard, two of his fingers thrusting inside her without resistance. Her inner walls pulsed around his moving digits, coating with the evidence of her arousal. He looked up and enjoyed the sight of her struggling, her face flushed with frustrated pleasure.

He took pity on her and liberated her hands, which she immediately buried in his messy hair as she held his head in place "More, my king. Please, give me more" She pleaded, pulling at his hair. He complied and worked a third finger inside, setting a punishing pace. He curled his fingers, massaging her g-spot expertly.

Emma arched her back and nearly sobbed in relief as she orgasmed, instinctively trying to close her legs but unable to do so. The pleasure was sharp and intense, her eyes rolling back while she gushed all over Regan's hand and the sheets bellow her. She sighed at the loss when he pulled his fingers out, her heart hammering in her chest.

She opened her eyes to find her King in all his glory kneeling between her still spread legs, his eyes nearly black with lust and smug smirk in place. He was sporting an impressive erection, more than ready to claim her. Her eyes widened, reading his intent easily. She didn't think she could take more pleasure.

"You don't think we're done, do you?" he asked her amusedly.

"You're going to kill me," she murmured, though she knew it was futile. If she really didn't want to, she would tell him so and he would back off. But as it was, just looking at him was making her hot all over again.

"No, just fuck you," He growled, getting in position. He leaned down and covered her body with his own, maintaining eye contact with her as he entered her smoothly. He bit back a groan at how tight she was, her walls clenching around him, refusing to let him go.

Emma just moaned as he filled her, gripping his back as he started to move, his forearms resting on the mattress to keep some of his weight off her. He felt amazing, his pace increasing little by little until he was literally pounding her into the mattress.

"Tell me how it feels, Princess." he commanded, spurred on by her moans of pleasure. Their bodies were slick with sweat, the sound of their skin slapping together filling the room. He could tell neither of them would last long, they never did when they did it like this, all hot and desperate.

"Amazing, my King. Fuck me harder, please. Fuck my pussy until I can't walk anymore," She goaded, knowing that he enjoyed hearing her talk dirty. They were both perverts like that, but they didn't care. This man was her true love, he knew he most inner desires, her kinks and fantasies, and she trusted him completely.

Regan nodded and complied, unlocking her legs and feeling them wrap around his waist as he fucked her like a man possessed, feeling her pussy clench hard around him as she came with a scream, giving a last sharp thrust before he came deep inside her, groaning her name.

Emma keep him in place with her legs, feeling the way his body shook as he finished right after her. They stayed like that for a while, still joined intimately and sharing languid kisses as their hearts settled and their breathing slowed down. Regan pulled out slowly and rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him.

"Holy shit" he murmured, and she nodded in agreement. The scent of sex was heavy, along with the residual magic that was always discharged when they made love, a combination of dark, light and true love magic. If they could bottle that, they would power the town for months, years even.

They were that powerful.

There was a bit of comfortable silence, just them basking in the afterglow. He gently ran his fingers up and down her spine "How are you feeling? I wasn't too rough, was I?" He asked in concern.

Emma lifted her head to look at him and smiled, kissing him softly "Nope, you were great, baby. I would tell you if it hurt, ok?" she assured him,

He sighed and nodded "Ok. Shower?" he suggested. She groaned but nodded, watching as he got up, naked body on display. She eyed him appreciatively and smirked to herself. He raised an eyebrow at her not so subtle ogling and lifted her from the bed without warning, making her squeal as he held her over his shoulder while he walked to their bathroom.

**End Smut Scene**

* * *

Afterwards, having changed the bedding, they were cuddling in bed while they discussed the upcoming ball "I won't have to wear a frilly dress, right?" she asked with a scrunched-up nose. She liked wearing dresses on occasion, but she had her limits.

"No, babe" He assured her, shuddering as he imagined her wearing one of those pastel monstrosities Snow was so fond of "You don't even have to go Enchanted Forest style if you don't want. A nice, tasteful dress from this world will do," he offered.

Emma shook her head "No, I want to compliment your outfit," she insisted. Regan was wearing his formal clothes from when he was the King "I'm sure we can find something nice. I mean, not everyone dresses like my mother, right?" she asked worriedly.

He just chuckled "No, Princess. Frankly, I don't know where she even found those horrid things. Don't worry, we will talk with Mrs. Gosling or Madam Bordeaux, and I'm sure either one of them will be able to make something to your tastes," he said confidently.

She grinned and nodded, cuddling back against him happily.

The first official town meeting was fairly uneventful. With the election over and most people going back to their old routines, things were pretty calm. There was an issue on Mifflin Street, mainly with some nobles demanding better accommodations. They saw his mansion and though that they could bully him into giving them something similar. He quickly reminded them who they were talking to and that he could have made things so much worse for them.

They remembered where Snow White lived and that pretty much shut them up.

Then there was the issue of the dwarves wanting to work on the mines to produce fairy dust for the fairies. He acquiesced with the condition that they would give accurate reports of how much dust was produced and by whom, which he would personally verify, and the fairies would also need to report its use to mother superior and in turn, to him. Blue accused him of wanting to control them.

"May I remind you that the magic that gave you authority over your fairies doesn't exist here, Blue? A fairy may decide to go their own way at any given moment. Do you want them with a wand and unrestrained access to fairy dust to do whatever they want outside of your jurisdiction? Or them granting wishes left and right without thinking of consequences and without you knowing? Not even mentioning the fact that no one has absolute authority in this town. If I have to give reports of my management of this town, you will do it too, especially regarding something as dangerous and unpredictable like fairy dust," He retorted, leaving no room for arguments and his meaning clear.

_If I have to explain myself to these peasants, so will you._

Blue begrudgingly accepted and that was that. Citizens were pleased that they were being included in some of the decisions regarding the town and with the people that Regan had selected to be on his council.

"Representing the Sheriff Department is Emma Swan. Kathryn Midas from the District Attorney's Office, Claude Black from the Fire Department, Mary Margaret Blanchard from the Education Department, Florian Stone from Infrastructure, Blue representing the fairies, Eugenia Lucas representing small business owners, plus Jefferson Hatter representing citizens as a whole. Any objections?" he asked as he looked over at the assembled people.

There were some murmurs, but no one objected, thus the council was established "Council members will meet with me once a month, to discuss the day to day management of the town. Regular budget decisions will still fall to me as Mayor, like hiring new personnel, upgrading equipment and payment rosters. However, major decisions, like building new infrastructure, new legislations and such, will be made with the whole council, by putting up a vote. The Mayor and each council member will have one vote each and the final decision will be not rescinded under any circumstances. However, it may be put up to a new vote at a later date. I think that pretty much summarizes the council's role" Regan explained, pleased that everyone was on board with his idea.

Emma gave a more detailed explanation of the deputies' roles within the Sheriff's department, as well as some of the guidelines and training they would have to follow. She already some applications for the vacancies, including her father's. Snow was not happy about it, but David was firm on it. A huge part of his decision was based on building a relationship with their daughter, though there was also the fact that he was getting a bit bored at the animal shelter and wanted in on the action, minimal as it was.

Regan took the podium once more "Before we end this meeting, I want to report on the progress that Emma and I are making with the barrier issue. As you know, the goal is to be able to leave town without losing one's memories, but that also means that the town will be open for outsiders. On one hand, this could be a good thing for Storybrooke, but on the other hand, we need a way to ensure that our magical nature is not revealed to the rest of the world. Rest assured that we will find a solution soon, so we ask you to be a little patient. You will be informed once we are successful. Now, if there's nothing further, I declare this town meeting, officially over," He said with a bang of his gavel.

People dispersed quickly after that, content with the current state of affairs. Regan was thankful that they had the Maleficent's expertise on their side or they wouldn't be making such amazing headway.

Originally, they were going to go to Rumplestiltskin for help with the barrier, but Regan wanted that to be their very last option. He knew him well enough to know that he would demand something in exchange, and more often than not, the price was steep. The former king didn't want to risk it, he had Emma and Henry to think about and he wanted them as away from the imp as humanly possible.

Maleficent, on the other hand, was an expert in dark magic, perhaps more of a true dark one than Rumple himself. Her draconian lineage was as ancient as it was powerful, from a time when the line between light and dark was blurred and morality was not as two dimensional as it was in current times. Dark magic as such wasn't considered evil, but users were cautioned of its seductive pull, for it could be addictive and it could be used in a more destructive way than light magic. It wasn't long before regular humans, acting in both fear and jealously, aimed to control magic, branding the dark spectrum as evil and unholy. Their ignorance and narrow-minded views spread, and it caused magic to be divided according to their erroneous concepts. Dark magic practitioners were hunted along with any magical creature that didn't fit their definition of light. Entire species disappeared and the few that managed to survive lived in isolation and distrust of men.

Given that the curse, and the barrier, were created with dark magic, the dragon was of great help. Her magical knowledge was unparallel. Emma, who had started her magical training with Regan during his campaign for mayor, learned a lot from her, both in theory and practice. Even the King himself leaned a thing or two from his old friend. Though he trained with her for a time in the Enchanted Forest, Rumple had been his main teacher.

She had been able to create a potion to tear down the barrier, thus eliminating the memory loss problem. However, that meant that they would be completely exposed. She had an idea for a solution, but it would take a bit of time to create the necessary potion and spell work. Basically, a new barrier would be put in place, which would act like the original. The difference was that it would only affect outsiders, meaning, people not from the Enchanted Forest. That was the tricky thing about the whole affair, marking the distinction between people from their land and people from this world.

If successful, the townspeople would be able to come and go as they pleased, and the town would be open for tourism and services. If an outsider were to witness something that may relate to magic or their fairytale identities, they would lose those memories upon leaving town.

Maleficent estimated that it should all be taken care of in a few weeks. If everything went according to plan, they would announce the good news at the town meeting immediately following Emma's birthday ball.

* * *

**Emma's birthday- Night of the Ball**

Storybrooke High's gym was unrecognizable. Given the nature of the ball, Regan didn't hold back, regardless of expense. Money was no issue for him. Given his sizeable fortune, first as a noble and later on as a monarch of a flourishing kingdom, which then was converted to the local currency upon arriving with the curse, he was worth a lot. Not even mentioned his salary as mayor for 28 years or the smart investments he made during that time.

The space was decorated tastefully, giving the place a simple yet elegant look. There were a few tables with food and drinks, catered from Lumiere's and from Granny's, for variety. Some people, who didn't mind not attending the ball as guests, were hired for the night, such as waiters, bartenders, a DJ and security guards. Of course, the pay more than made up for it.

Most of the guests opted for a mix between modern and traditional style clothing, figuring that it wouldn't do to spend a lot of money for an outfit they would just wear once or twice. Of course, nobles and royals attended in full formal garb.

Amongst those royals, were Snow White and Charming.

Like usual, Snow was wearing a puffy dress with frills all over the place while Charming was merely wearing a replica of his old uniform, displaying their family's crest proudly. Both of them, like most of the others of similar status, were wearing a tiara and a circlet respectively.

While Snow didn't have power of decision over anything for the ball, she took the liberty of hiring a herald of arms, for any person of high birth to be announced properly at the ball if they so wished. Of course, the real reason was that, after being passed as mayor in favor of Regan, she felt that the masses needed a reminder of who their sovereigns were. In other words, she was being petty and self-centered.

Nothing new there.

She was feeling extremely pleased with herself, until Regan and Emma arrived and her trick backfired. If there was one thing she hated above all, was to be reminded that, even if she was a queen, it wasn't of the kingdom that should have been hers by birthright, the kingdom her parents had left her and was taken by the man she both loved and hated.

"Presenting his Majesty, King Regan of Misthaven and his consort, her Royal Highness, Princess Emma of the western region of the Enchanted Forest" the herald announced loudly. Technically, all the Enchanted Forest was called Misthaven, but over time, the Northern kingdom, as the biggest one, adopted the name to set itself apart from all the other, smaller kingdoms.

Regan and Emma walked in, arm in arm, their outfits complimenting each other's perfectly. Regan was wearing his old formal uniform. Black, form fitting jacket, with a red mandarin collar, red shoulder caps with gold tassel details and red cuffs, leather gloves covering his hands. The trim and buttons in the middle were also gold, crossed by a red and gold sash that displayed his family's crest and a black belt that circled his waist. Underneath the jacket, he was wearing a white dress shirt. Further down, he had on tailored black pants and expensive black boots. The look was finished with the impressive jeweled, golden circlet he was wearing atop his styled, medium length black hair. All in all, he looked every bit the dark king he used to be portrayed as by many.

Emma, on the other hand, literally looked like a princess, without resorting to her mother's over the top tendencies. She was wearing a champagne colored ball gown, with a strapless, sweetheart bodice covered in a stunning display of iridescent rhinestones, giving it a striped effect. The full-length skirt fell down in waves, creating a timeless and classy ensemble. Translucent, elbow length gloves and high heeled shoes same color as the dress completed the look. Like Regan, she was wearing a tiara atop her golden curls.

They looked like something out of a fairytale, which was ironic, all things considered.

They walked over to where Snow and Charming were standing. The former shepherd gave his daughter a warm embrace and kissed her forehead "Happy birthday, Princess. You look beautiful," he said with a smile. Snow did the same, hugging Emma before cupping her cheeks lovingly "Look at you, so brave and beautiful," she cooed, making the blonde blush at their praise.

Regan was pleased. As idiotic as he considered them to be, there was no doubt they loved their daughter and Emma deserved all the love in the world. She may not need them anymore, but she wanted them in her life all the same and Regan would do anything to make Emma happy, even getting along with her annoying parents.

Snow turned to Regan "Thank you for doing this for Emma. You did a great job," she admitted reluctantly. He accepted the praise gracefully, not wanting to ruin the moment by being sarcastic "Anything for my love," he said and kissed Emma's cheek.

Regan suggested they look for a table while he went to get them some refreshments. When he found them, David and Emma were deep in conversation about fighting techniques and comparing the virtues of a gun versus a sword. He just rolled his eyes and smiled indulgently. When a particularly slow waltz started playing, Regan cleared his throat "Sorry to interrupt, but I would love it if the Princess indulged me in a dance or two?" he asked smoothly. Emma nodded and took his hand.

If Snow had any doubts before, they were promptly put to rest in that moment. She had never seen Regan smile as wide as he did while he twirled Emma around, both of them lost to each other and the music. She finally understood that her role in his life was merely to provide his true love and no matter what she had tried, no matter how much she had loved him and longed for him to love her back, or how even now a part of her mourned what it could have been, he would have always belonged to Emma.

_Regan took hold of her upper arms and smiled at her sweetly "Snow, listen to me. Love, true love is magic and not just any magic, the most powerful magic of all. It creates happiness and some day, when you find the person destined to be yours, you will see that I'm right and maybe then you will understand why I must follow my heart" he told her with a bright smile. She nodded and smiled back at him, before he ran back to Danielle._

In the end, Danielle wasn't his true love, yet his words always stayed with her. At the time, she foolishly believed that maybe they could apply for the two of them, but now she knows better.

She took Charming's hand, her own true love, and smiled at him, feeling her heart soar and break at the same time. He met her gaze and grinned, kissing her knuckles. The both of them turned back to the dance floor, just in time to watch as Regan and Emma kissed, the kind of kiss only two people madly in love can share.

True love's kiss.

* * *

Since most of the citizens were at the ball, no one witnessed the lone, beat up car that drove into town. Inside, was a man that thought he was getting back that which he had let go of, not knowing it was never his to begin or that he was too late.

' _I'm here, Emma. I'm finally home and soon, we will be together again, this time forever'_ He thought to himself, driving towards Main Street, high on hope.

 **To be continued**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it, folks. We get our first glimpse of our first antagonist and I'm sure most of you already know who he is. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay in tune for the next one.
> 
> Don't forget to review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters.
> 
> Author Notes: Phew, here we go again, folks. Sorry about the wait, but I think the end product will make up for it. I want to take the chance to thank my amazing Beta serenequeen92 for her unconditional help and support. Without further ado, let's get to it.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

**Emma's Birthday- Night of the Ball**

The rest of the night went off without a hitch. After dancing to a few more songs, Emma and Regan went back to their table. Having worked up an appetite, Regan excused himself to go get Henry from where he was being looked after along with several other children, so he could eat with them and spend some time with his parents and grandparents.

It didn't take long to locate the small brunette in one of the classrooms, where he was playing knights and dragons with his little friends. He chuckled and watched them for a moment before making himself known. The teacher on call at that moment scrambled to get up from where he was laying on the ground while the children smacked him over and over with foam swords.

He bowed deeply "Your Majesty," he greeted nervously. Regan smiled "Pardon the intrusion, I'm just here to pick up my son. I hope he didn't give you much trouble?" he asked while Henry latched onto his leg happily.

"None at all, I can assure you. He really is a well-mannered boy," the teacher assured him truthfully. Though even if it had been a lie, he would have said the same. He valued his life, thank you very much.

"That's good to hear. Thank you for looking after him," He said, taking Henry's hand, "Let's go, Hen. Your mommy is waiting for us. Say goodbye to the nice man," he instructed. The boy grinned and did as his father said, waving at the man enthusiastically as they left.

As they made their way back to their table, a lot of people stared. The reason for that, was that Henry was wearing a miniature version of his dad's outfit right down to the circlet. He looked positively adorable, looking like Regan's mini me. It wasn't hard to see Emma's contribution of his genes, in his gorgeous green eyes and light hair, not to mention his butt chin and dimpled smile, but aside from that he was all Regan.

"Mommy!" he shouted when he spotted his mother, taking off like a rocket and climbing on her lap. Emma chuckled and kissed the top of his hair "Hello, my baby boy. Did you have fun?" she asked, always willing to listen to his cute ramblings.

Midway through describing his adventures in defeating the 'dragon', he spotted the other two people at the table and grinned "Hi grandma, hi grandpa," he exclaimed, waving. Snow melted and David grinned back, showing where Emma and Henry got their signature smile from, "Hello champ, what is it that I'm hearing about you defeating a dragon?" he asked, and Henry's eyes lit up as he started his tangent again.

From the day he had met them, he had been taken with who he was told were his mommy's parents. Even with their still somewhat stony relationship with the former king, Snow and David had doted on their only grandson with abandon. They had to admit that the boy was happy and charming, his manners impeccable, no doubt his father's influence. For all his evil, Regan Mills was a gentleman first and foremost.

When asked about his own parents by his son, Regan had explained to the boy that his grandpa Henry and his grandma Cora were in heaven, looking after him. He didn't have the heart to tell him that his grandma Cora was probably being burned for eternity in the deepest circle of hell.

After dinner, Regan excused himself for a moment. He instructed the waiters to deliver champagne to all the guests while he made his way to a small platform that had been fashioned below the huge banner that read 'Happy Birthday, Princess Emma'.

The blonde wasn't all that fond of being called 'princess' by anyone else other than Regan, but she allowed it, knowing that people were still getting accustomed to the modern world.

Regan hit the side of his champagne flute with a butter knife, getting everyone's attention "Thank you all for being here tonight, celebrating not only a new start for all of us and our beautiful town, but also the birthday of our savior. I include myself in that, because Emma Swan didn't just break the curse, she also saved me way before she even came to this town," He admitted freely, meeting Emma's eyes and smiling lovingly.

"Emma, you entering my life was the best thing that ever happened to me, aside from my precious son, which you also gave me. You and Henry are my beacons of light, to guide me home should I become lost again. You gave me the motivation to rise above the darkness, to become a better person, to let go of the pain and anger that kept my heart captive for so long. Even after finding out the truth about my past, you never gave up on me and that's something I'll never be able to repay. I think I speak for everyone here when I say, that I can't imagine anyone better than you to keep our town safe and guide us into a new prosperous era, and on a more personal note, I can't imagine anyone better to be the mother of my children and my true love. Please join me in a toast by raising your glasses" He paused, lifting his glass in a salute, feeling pleased when everyone else mimicked his actions "To the savior, long live Princess Emma!" he toasted.

"Long live Princess Emma!" everyone echoed cheerfully before they took a sip of the exquisite amber liquid. No one was surprised by the quality, the mayor was all for the finer things in life, especially when it came to the woman that owned his heart, and if anyone noticed that during his heartfelt speech he said 'children', as in plural, well…

No one saw fit to mention it.

After the toast, Emma danced a couple more songs with Regan before Henry decided he wanted to dance with his mother too. Everyone melted as they watched the boy's adorable focus as he tried to mimic his father's dance moves. The King watched on, proud of his offspring for pulling out that level of charm at such a young age. He wouldn't have even dreamed of doing the same with Cora, she didn't have time for such frivolities, and he would have just gotten scolded for his troubles.

After that, came the time to cut the cake. At first, Regan was going to go with a common multi layered, elegant cake. But then he changed his mind and decided to go with several, smaller cakes instead for a variety of flavors, including his mouth watering, native Tres Leches cake which he made himself. Emma and Henry were excited since that was their favorite dessert. Even Snow and Charming had a piece and they had to admit it was good.

The (Swan)Mills left the party a bit before midnight, sleeping son in tow. When they arrived home, they tucked their son in bed, after smoothly changing him into his pajamas without waking him.

Afterwards, they went to their room and helped each other out of their clothes, sharing languid kisses in between. Words were unnecessary as they followed the familiar path to their bed, landing in a tangle of limbs and laughter.

"Happy birthday, Princess," Regan murmured, looking deep into enchanting green eyes and unable to resist claiming pink, supple lips. Emma kissed back without hesitation, wrapped around the man she was never going to give up and held on for dear life as he made love to her over and over until exhaustion won, and they succumbed to it.

' _Best birthday ever'_ was Emma's last though before sleep claimed her.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and cheerful. Storybrooke's citizens could be seen out and about, going about their days with renewed positivity. It seemed the ball did its trick, and everyone was relaxed and in a very good mood, leaving behind their anxieties about their future, at least for the time being.

Though there was one person that was not having a good time. The night before, he had arrived full of expectations, both good and bad. His goal had been simple, find Emma and work like crazy to get her back. Granted, that had not changed, nor had his motivation waned, but the state of the town baffled him.

He had expected chaos, a downtrodden place as its citizens lived in fear and fought to get rid of the evil dictator and take back their freedom. Instead, he was met with a quaint yet charming town, full of blooming business and happy folks.

While arriving at Granny's for lunch that same day, he sat on the booth furthest away from the door and pretend to read his paper, hoping to find some useful info. All he had heard about as people filled the diner was about the ball the night before, how fun it was, how good the food tasted, and how beautiful the princess looked.

He assumed, correctly, that they were referring to Emma. He figured that maybe her parents had been able to pull it off for her birthday, in spite of their feud with their greatest enemy. He was aware of the Evil King, his dark curse, his status as the mayor of the town, and his long-standing fight Snow White and Prince Charming.

Then, a group of teenage girls, probably high school seniors, sat in the booth next to his and what he heard made gave him pause.

"That was some party last night. When they first announced the ball, I thought it would be a boring affair full of stuck up old people, but oh my god, I was so wrong!" one of them exclaimed happily.

"I know, right?! You know Johnny Black, Chief Black's son, he asked me to dance with him!" another one added.

"What? No way! I'm so jealous! He's like one of the hottest boys in school. Wasn't his dad chosen to be on the new council by the mayor?" the third one asked.

"Yes! We had a great time, and what about the mayor's speech, huh? So romantic," the first one sighed.

That made him frown. What were they talking about? It didn't make any sense. Just what could be even remotely romantic about the Evil King? He wondered.

"You're only saying that because you have a huge crush on him! You're such a sucker for older men!" her friend teased.

"Shut up! He's not that old. And he's so handsome! My god, he's tall and fit and gorgeous! Come on, you have to agree with me on that one. The sheriff is a very lucky woman," she concluded.

"Agreed"

"Totally agreed," her two friends affirmed with dreamy sighs.

Neal Cassidy couldn't believe his ears. Didn't these girls know who they were discussing like some celebrity? The man that cursed them all to this town. And the Sheriff they mentioned? What kind of woman would fall for a guy like that? It was crazy!

His musings were interrupted by the ringing of the bell above the door, and he promptly lost his breath. It was Emma and if possible, she looked more beautiful that he remembered. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, riding boots and a flannel shirt. Her golden hair was down and her stunning features radiated happiness. Then his eyes widened when he processed what he was seeing.

She was carrying a child, barely older than a toddler, judging by his size. He looked like her a bit, but most of his features must have come from his father.

That pretty much fried his brain.

Emma had a child.

Did she fall for someone else and decided to have a baby with him? He didn't consider the possibility that she might be involved with someone when he made plans to look for her. But where was he then? It couldn't be someone from Storybrooke. The prophecy said the savior would arrive on her 28th birthday and the kid looked like he was like, five years old, definitely way too old to have been conceived after she arrived in town.

Wait. Five years?

His heart stuttered for several seconds and he paled.

No. Please God, no. It couldn't be…

He frantically did the math in his head. They had done the insemination a month after she turned 23 and he assumed it didn't work because she didn't show any symptoms. If it did work, that meant that by her next birthday, she had given birth already. Fast forward four years, she arrives in town at 28 and yesterday she turned 29. Any kid she had would be five years old.

Oh God. It did work! It worked and he set her up. She was pregnant when she went to prison. She had their baby in prison, because he sent her there.

And just like that, his task, which had been difficult enough to begin with, had just gotten about a hundred times harder.

But how was he here? They don't let women keep their children in prison, and knowing Emma, she wouldn't have wanted to send him to foster care, but it was the more logical step unless she asked someone to take care of him until she got out. As far as he knew, he was the only person in her life at the time. He was still musing about it, watching the blonde and her kid sitting on a booth on the other side of the diner, when he heard something that made him stand at attention.

"Morning, Mr. Mayor. You arrived just in time. The usual?" the waitress asked, smiling pleasantly at the man that had just entered. He was tall and broad, exuding power and authority. His clothes and demeanor screamed wealth and high status and his handsome face looked like it had been hand sculpted by the gods themselves. Neal was man enough to admit that the guy was like a work of art.

"Yes, thank you, Miss Lucas," Regan responded, nodding and smiling back before he walked over to where Emma and Henry were waiting for him. He had dropped them off before he went to look for a parking spot. It seemed everyone in town collectively decided to have lunch at Granny's and the street was filled.

Back in his own booth, Neal tensed, wondering what the jerk would do as he followed him with his eyes. He looked around, expecting nervous or fearful faces, but no. No one was tense, no one looked like they expected something sinister to happen.

Over the next few seconds, he knew why.

Regan Mills, the stoic mayor of Storybrooke, the feared evil king, ruffled the small boy's hair playfully, getting an indignant "Daddy!" from the kid, though he was grinning widely as he stared up at the man in adoration. Then, he sat down next to Emma and drew her into a heartfelt, passionate kiss. Neal watched in muted shock as Emma kissed back with enthusiasm, sending their son, who sitting across from them, into a fit of giggles as he covered his eyes with his hands.

Neal was completely floored by the scene, along with the realization that one of the greatest villains from their land was the kid's father. While some of Emma's likeness could be detected, the boy was a mini-me of the King. From his olive skin, to his facial structure and even down to their matching clothes.

Emma, his beautiful Emma, had given birth to the Evil King's child and was now apparently in a relationship with him.

He subtly watched them as they ate, noticing how Emma leaned against Regan comfortably, occasionally kissing his jaw or playing with his dark locks. A toned arm was wrapped around her shoulders, Regan's attention shifting back and forth between the blonde and the boy.

They looked like a happy family.

Anger and jealously were running hot through his veins. The only thing that held him back from going over there and making a scene was the knowledge that Regan Mills could do some serious damage to him. Whether he used magic or not. He had to concede that the guy was built like a powerhouse and would probably knock him on his ass in a fight of any kind.

No, he had to bide his time and talk to Emma alone, to explain everything to her and hopefully start wooing her away from the mayor. He sighed in resignation as he acknowledged the fact that he would probably need to seek his father out and ask for his help.

An opportunity presented itself when Regan got a phone call from his secretary and he reluctantly told Emma he had to go to the office for a bit, just long enough to finish some pending paperwork that needed to be filed before the weekly town meeting that would take place the following Monday. He promised it would just take about an hour and that he would meet her at home afterwards.

Emma sighed but nodded, smiling against his mouth as he kissed her goodbye. He stood up and lean down to kiss Henry's forehead "Be good for your mommy, Henry. We'll play later when you wake up from your nap, ok?" he promised.

Henry pouted but nodded "Ok, Daddy," he agreed before the mayor left, not looking forward to his task.

Once they were alone, Neal gathered his courage and make his way over, his heart racing the whole time.

* * *

After Regan left, Emma instructed Henry to finish his meal so they could go to the park for a bit before going home. Her precious baby boy practically inhaled his food in his excitement, making her chuckle.

Her good mood evaporated on the spot when she heard a voice she thought and fervently wished she would never hear again.

"Emma."

She froze, a cold sweat breaking all over her body as she was confronted by her, one she desperately wanted to leave behind. She slowly turned her head and there, standing before her, was the man she once thought she would grow old with. A man she grew to despise with every fiber of her being.

He looked exactly as she remembered, his eyes bright as he looked at her and his trademark goofy smile upon his face. Once upon a time that look would have melted her, she had to admit that she had a weakness for brown eyes. But now, it filled her with disgust.

"Neal" she responded in a monotone voice. Henry must have sensed the tension in her voice because he lifted his head to look at her in worry and confusion, before turning to the man that had interrupted them. He fixed him with a look of disdain so reminiscent of Regan's, that Emma almost snorted.

She fixed a similar expression on her own face and glared "What are you doing here? How did you even find this town?" She asked, narrowing her eyes as he shifted in place, a guilty expression slowly replacing his earlier exuberance.

"No, Wait. You couldn't just drive in randomly. Only natives of the Enchanted Forest and Henry can cross as of now" She mused, her demeanor hardening even further as realization dawned on her.

"Who are you?" she asked in a low tone, straightening in her seat.

"Emma- ", he tried to interrupt before she banged a fist on the table in anger, gathering everyone's attention in the process.

"Who the fuck are you, Neal?!" she snapped, looking at him like she was about to channel Regan and yank his heart out of his chest.

Neal hung his head and sighed in defeat "My birth name is Baelfire," he revealed and hesitated, his remorseful eyes meeting cold green before soldiering on "I'm Rumplestiltskin's son," he added shamefully. Gasps from the onlookers filled the diner but Emma didn't pay them any mind.

Her mind was a jumbled mess, racing as she tried to process what he had just told her. None of it was real. He lied to her from the very beginning, had played her every step of the way. Neither of them had been very forthcoming about their past and they had respected each other's decision. But while she had been wary of revealing the pain and loneliness of her time in foster care, he was hiding pretty much everything about himself. His name, his origins, even his age.

Technically, he was 36, but Regan had told her that by the time he became Rumple's apprentice, the dark one had been alive for more than 300 years and she assumed (and fervently hoped) that Neal or whatever his name was, had been born when Rumple was still human. Compared to that, the 28 years Storybrooke was frozen in time seemed like child's play.

Neal, along with everyone else in the diner were holding their breath as they watched Emma, waiting for her reaction. Henry, who sensed the clogging tension, climbed carefully over the table and settled at his mother's side, breaking her out of her musings. Her arm wrapped around him, holding him close, for both their comfort.

Desperate to break the silence, Neal blurted out the first thing he could think of, "So, this is our kid, huh?" he asked, and he swore someone snickered. He looked around with a scowl, only to realize it had come from Emma.

Then she started laughing hysterically, tears running down her face as her body shook in anger, disbelief and mirth. Everyone looked at her, mystified by her behavior.

"Oh my god, I can't even… You actually believe that, don't you?" She managed to say between gasps, her giggles starting anew. When she calmed down, she met Granny's eyes and silently pleaded with her. The elder wolf understood the unspoken request and made her way over, ignoring Neal completely.

"Come, boy. Your mother needs to have an adult conversation with this gentleman," she said, though it was obvious that 'gentleman' was not really the word she wanted to use.

Henry looked at his mother and Emma smiled, kissing his forehead "Go, baby. I bet Granny will let you watch cartoons if you ask really nicely," she encouraged. It seemed he was going to refuse before he nodded, giving the stranger one last look before he got out of the booth and took Granny's hand.

Once she was sure he was out of earshot, she stood and looked at Neal. Before anyone could react, she drew her arm out and delivered a painful smack against his cheek, turning his head sideways from the impact.

"How fucking dare you?! After everything you did to me, you have the audacity to ask me that, in front of him no less. He is not 'our' kid, Neal. He never was and he never will be. He's mine and Regan's, not yours," she said with deliberate derision. "You and I are nothing, ok? You mean absolutely nothing to me," she added with rage, basking in his wounded expression. Good, she wanted to hurt him.

"Every day, while I was in prison, I thanked every deity I could think off that you were such a failure as a man that you couldn't even knock someone up by accident, much less on purpose. Because of you, I had to give my baby up and miss the first years of his life, all for the sole reason that you are an inconsiderate, selfish jackass, just like your father," she spat.

Neal drew back in shock, surprised at the vitriol she was spouting at him. He knew she would be angry, but this? It was another level entirely. He was hurt and embarrassed by her words, aware that everyone was listening. No one was even pretending to mind their own business at this point. Emma didn't care about that, she wanted everyone to know what kind of scum he was.

"But lucky for him and for me, his real father stepped up, even when he didn't have to. He took him in, loved him and raised him to be the amazing boy he is today, and when it was time for me to come find him, he welcomed me with open arms. So really, I should be thanking you, Neal. Thanks to you, I have the family I always wanted, with my parents, my son and the man that is my true love," she calmly informed him, her anger simmering down after the initial surge.

Hurt and humiliated, Neal glared at her "Oh, you mean the Evil King. That's the man you are so in love with? The one who cursed everyone here and is the very reason you grew up an orphan, unwanted and alone. How can you be with him after that? How can you forgive him and not me? You don't even know why I did what I did!" He protested.

"Tell me, then. Tell me what your reasoning was when you set me up to take the fall for your crimes," she asked with obvious sarcasm.

Neal swallowed and nodded "One day after work, a few weeks after we did the insemination, a man walked up to me and called me by my birthname. I was surprised, since no one was supposed to know. His name is August Booth, better known as Pinocchio, and he was sent to this world along with you as a child. You were in the same foster home in Boston for a while before he ran away with some other children, though he kept tabs on you after that" He recalled, taking a moment to collect himself.

"Anyway, that night he told me who you really were, why you two had been sent to this world, and about the Evil King and his curse. He told me about the prophecy, and that it was absolutely vital that nothing interfere with it. He told me I needed to leave you, that a life together was not possible right then because it would hold you back from your destiny. Settling down and starting a family would harden your resolve to protect it and you wouldn't have any reason to come to Storybrooke and break the curse. I had experience with dealing with an evil villain and I couldn't in good conscience let people suffer, but I knew that merely walking away wouldn't be enough or I would be tempted to seek you out anyway, so I planted the watches in the bug and gave the tip to the police. Afterwards, August told me that after you turned 29, it would be safe to seek you out" He finished and looked at her earnestly.

"I swear I didn't know you were pregnant though. Remember how we read that it rarely works on the first try? You never showed any signs of it, so I assumed the insemination didn't work. I wouldn't have done it otherwise. You have to believe me, Emma!" he added desperately.

Emma stood there silently, looking at him incredulously "You are an idiot" she breathed, baffled at the man's stupidity. Neal merely looked at her with an idiotic expression.

"First of all, how could you trust the word of a stranger? It doesn't matter if he knew your identity. In fact, that should have been a red flag. Did it ever occur to you that he might be working for the King or maybe even your father?" she asked slowly, as if talking to a mentally challenged person, which she felt she was doing. Neal froze, obviously he never thought of that.

"Then there's the fact that your so called love for me was so fickle and my happiness meant so little to you that you were willing to ruin my life over some stupid prophecy you didn't even know existed or were involved with in any way whatsoever. Like you had any right to make choices about my life. And that's not even considering that it was a fucking prophecy anyway! No matter what happened, I would have come to Storybrooke either way. God Neal, you could have stayed and then, when the time was right, find or make up a reason for us to visit Storybrooke, or you could have just walked away without looking back, and I still would have found my way here." She reasoned, single handedly dismantling the reasoning for his actions.

"But it was never about me or my so-called destiny, was it? it was all about you. You were scared, because you knew staying meant either confronting your past or truly settling down and becoming a parent, or maybe even both and it scared you. But you couldn't just walk away because you were weak and selfish" Emma challenged him, not willing to fall for his stupid reasoning.

Neal merely stood silently, knowing he couldn't say anything to defend himself. His initial excuse was feeble at best and she was right, he could have chosen another way, but it was inconvenient for him, so he didn't. Emma just sighed and shook her head.

She looked at him with a serious look on her face, "It doesn't matter anymore. You asked how I can forgive Regan for his deeds and not you, and the answer is simple. You knew about my issues, maybe not everything, but enough to know what your little plan would do to me. You chose people you don't even know and the word of a stranger over me and the family we were ready to become. You deliberately chose to hurt me, just to appease your own feelings," She accused, for the first time allowing the heartbreak he caused to reflect on her face.

"Regan, on the other hand, didn't hurt me on purpose. As awful as it sounds, I was collateral damage in his pursuit of revenge, and I admit that it was awful. But he gave me my son and not a day goes by where he doesn't make me feel loved and cherished. He was willing to lose it all by telling me the truth, because it was the right thing to do. That's why, given the chance, I wouldn't change anything, you know? I would live through it all a thousand times over if it meant that I would be where I am today. You see, the real difference between you two is that, if he was in your place, he would have chosen me and let the world burn to ashes just to make me happy, and that's why I can forgive him," she confessed and went for kill, not caring if it hurt him or not, "He might have been the Evil King, but Regan Mills is twice the man you could ever even hope to be," she concluded with finality.

No one said anything for a long moment. The people in the diner were astounded with everything they had learned. While happy that the curse had been broken, no one was happy with the way their savior had been treated by this man, all for his own selfish reasons. He was more like his father than he thought.

They had known that the circumstances of Henry's birth and upbringing were special, since Emma arrived in town when the boy was already four, but they never imagined it was because she had been imprisoned, under false charges no less.

Neal was about to reach to Emma when a large hand settled on his shoulder, squeezing painfully. He winced and turned to face a tall curly haired guy with a scruffy beard "I think it's time you left, Sir. You can reach to the Sheriff some other time," the former Sheriff stated in a tone that told Neal it wasn't a suggestion. With a last longing look at the blonde, he left the diner and went back to his room at the Inn.

Emma smiled at her former boss "Thank you, Graham. I didn't know how to get rid of him," she said with a thankful smile.

"No problem, Emma. Why don't you take your boy home? God knows is just a matter of time before our short-tempered Mayor finds out about this, and you'll need to do some damage control before fireballs start flying," Graham teased, though he was only half-joking. Regan was unpredictable on his best days, and no one wanted to find out how he was when truly angered.

Emma rolled her eyes but nodded, going in search for Granny and Henry. After thanking the older wolf for her assistance, she drove them to the mansion. The boy was curious about the man in the diner, and Emma did her best to distract him. She was finally able to put him down for his nap, soothing him by running her fingers through his messy locks, and it worked like a charm, just like with his father.

Emma knew her boyfriend would arrive soon, and she took the chance to sit in the living room, contemplating the earlier events while sipping a glass of Regan's 'dealing with morons' scotch.

A little while later, purple smoke filled the room before revealing Regan in all his scowling glory "You know, sometimes I wonder if I would better off hiring monkeys instead of people. I swear, I'm surrounded by incompetent fools," he ranted with a huff, marching over the bar to fix himself a drink, still mumbling to himself.

Emma merely watched him, amused as he worked himself up into a frenzy. She loved him so much and confronting Neal only reinforced that. For a while, after she started to date Regan, a part of her had feared that her past would become an issue. That after all that time, her unresolved issues with the man that abandoned her meant that maybe she wasn't completely over him and what happened.

But now, looking at her true love as he went on and on about the level of idiocy present at the mayor's office, she knew her fears were unfounded and when the words she threw at Neal at the dinner came back, she realized she meant them. She would live through anything if it meant having this wonderful man and their adorable son in her life.

She doesn't regret what happened. If given the opportunity to go back in time and prevent the curse from being cast, she wouldn't take it. Now more than ever, she was sure that Regan was her destiny. Her happy beginning, middle and ending.

The great love of her life.

She put her glass down and walked determinedly over to him, interrupting his rambles as she kissed him, pouring all her love, her desire and her absolute adoration into it. When they separated, he looked adorably confused "What was that for?" he asked, though he wasn't complaining.

Emma just chuckled "Nothing in particular, baby. I just love you so much," she whispered, kissing him again and again.

She wrapped her arms around him and used her own magic to transport them back to bed, settling on top of him and she kept kissing the life out of him. She felt his arms wrap around her, ready to flip them over, but she squirmed out of the embrace, getting a pout. She giggled "Uh-uh, I'm in charge today, big boy. You just lay there and look pretty," she teased, getting back to the task at hand.

Regan wondered what was up with her but complied, not one to deny his Princess. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the feeling of her lips on his skin and her hands on his body as she undressed him, making his heart race and his breath stutter with want.

* * *

**Smut Scene Alert**

Emma ran her hands and her mouth over the revealed skin as she worshiped him, making sure to convey her devotion to him through her touch. Her tongue traced his abs sensually, feeling the sculped muscles ripple in response. Her hands worked on undoing his belt, lowering the zipper of his jeans before she yanked them down roughly, briefly breaking contact while she took the offending piece of clothing.

She looked at him hungrily, once again mouthing his abdomen as she rubbed him through his underwear teasingly. He was hard for her already, straining against the fabric of his boxer briefs. She made eye contact as she traveled lower, getting rid of the last barrier between them.

He truly was a vision of virile beauty. Even if she only a few lovers before Regan, she knows that no one could measure up after him.

She held him firmly in her hand, stroking his throbbing manhood a few times before boldly taking him in her mouth, pleased with the whine coming from his lips. She wasn't ashamed to admit that she loved sucking his cock, not unlike him when it comes to using his talented mouth on her. She knew a lot of women consider blowjobs a chore, considering that most men act like they're entitled to it and are often forceful or inconsiderate. She used to be one of them, until Regan came into the picture.

Now she loved it, craved it like she did him, all the time. She loved giving him pleasure, reveled in the power she had over him, his sounds of pleasure or frustration, depending on her mood, and the expression on his face as she works him the way only she can, the feeling of him pulsing against her tongue making her confident and proud, not to mention incredibly horny.

"Emma, please," Regan pleaded, for what, he didn't know. Today felt different from all the other times. Usually, he tended to be the more dominant of the two, though Emma had no problem taking charge of him sometimes. But today, he felt like prey, waiting for the predator to pounce and the feeling left him breathless and filled with anticipation.

Emma decided to tease him, redoubling her efforts and driving him crazy with arousal. His cock throbbed as she increased her pace and sucked him harder. She could feel his thighs tremble, toned muscles becoming tense as he climbed higher and higher, nearing the edge.

Regan was so ready, groaning brokenly as the first waves of his orgasm made his blood run hot and then…

She stopped.

She fucking stopped.

He almost sobbed, he was that desperate. His brown eyes were full of betrayal as they met her own mischievous green, watching in despair as she let him go with an obscene pop and smirked evilly.

' _She would have made a great evil queen'_ he mused, both impressed and annoyed. Her smirk widened as she left the bed and stood before him, unbuttoning her shirt to reveal lace clad breasts. It hadn't hit him until them that she was still clothed.

His hand traveled south, gripping himself firmly as he watched her undress. She raised an eyebrow at the display and he defiantly lifted his chin, stroking himself in even, measured strokes. He had no intention to get himself off like that, but if he didn't alleviate some of the pressure he would literally die. She merely chuckled and gave him a show, seducing him further.

She crawled back on the bed and smacked his hand away, straddling him and letting him feel her arousal as she ground herself against his rigid shaft, painting his skin with her slick wetness.

"Emma," he breathed, holding her hips "Mi Princesa, please don't tease me," he begged. His pitiful tone along with the slip to his native tongue broke her resolve and she nodded, lifting herself briefly and sinking back down on his cock, sighing happily as the familiar sense of fullness enveloped her.

Regan groaned again, this time in pleasure. No matter how many times they did this, it always felt amazing. Her pussy felt like heaven, her velvety walls stretching to accommodate him. She always felt tight for him, which was weird considering their enthusiastic sex drive, yet he wasn't questioning it. It worked just fine for him.

Emma settled her hands on either side of his head and rocked her hips, riding him like a prized stallion. He wasn't under any illusions; in this moment she was fucking him and not the other way around.

It was hot as hell.

"Mm, you feel so good, my King. I love riding your big, hard, wet cock," she gasped, throwing her head back as pleasure threatened to overwhelm her. She moaned loudly when she felt his mouth suck her nipples, only making her already overheated body even more charged with lust.

He gripped her hips, more to hold on rather than to control their rhythm. His magic was on overdrive, reacting to her own. Their power was tied to their emotions and hormones, the excess of it charging the room. If anyone were to step inside the room right at that moment, they would drop down to the floor in breathless heap of desire, passing out from pleasure. For them, it merely made the sex even better than it was before Emma started training her magic, a feat that was extremely welcomed.

Emma was a moaning mess above him, her own desperation making her move her hips at a frantic pace, a delicious shiver running down spine. She looked down at Regan and leaned down to kiss him, her tongue invading his mouth to seek his, while a heady mix of his cologne, sweat and his natural musky scent assaulted her senses. Each time she rocked her hips, her clit rubbed deliciously against his pelvic bone and she knew she was just about to explode.

"Cum with me, My King. I want to feel your potent seed deep inside me" She husked in his ear, wickedly appealing to his male pride. In his logic mind, he was aware that he wouldn't get her pregnant at that moment, and even if he could, it was not in their immediate plans. But Like most men, but specially one raised in such a family-oriented place as the Enchanted Forest, he was prideful and unconsciously sought to follow his natural instincts.

She didn't find it demeaning or offensive that he responded to her words. She knew he didn't think of her giving him children as her duty or some middle age nonsense like that, nor did her expect her to become a nice little housewife that took care of the house and his kids in order to appease such an outdated stereotype.

Granted, being a father was something Regan cherished above all things and he did want to give Henry a couple of siblings further down the line, but he would never seek to expand their family without properly talking to her about it. If he had even the smallest inkling that it wasn't something she truly wanted, he wouldn't force or manipulate her into it, she was sure of it.

Right now, though, logic and reason took second place to his pleasure addled mind. The moment he heard her words, he wrapped her arms around her and pulled her flush against him as he came hard with a grunt, his hips bucking involuntarily. She screamed his name over and over as her own orgasm hit her, her core clenching around him in a vice grip, prolonging their pleasure.

**End Smut Scene**

* * *

When it was finally over, she slumped against him ungracefully while he laid sprawled on the mattress, their sweaty bodies pressed together and their hearts beating in unison as they tried to catch their breath.

There was a moment of silence, the atmosphere becoming less charged with each passing moment.

"So…" Emma started.

"So…" he parroted, lazily resting his hands behind his head as he looked at her with a grin.

"Was it good for you?" she asked, her lips twitching as she fought to maintain the exaggerated cocky smirk on her face.

He snorted and on the next beat, they broke into uncontrollable peals of laughter. Regan's chest was rumbling under her as he guffawed without restrain and she hid her face on his neck as she did the same.

When they could look at each other without snickering, she kissed him softly as they snuggled. She pulled back a bit and traced his strong jaw with her fingers, running her thumb over his lips, smiling when he kissed the digit.

"I love you, Regan, more than you'll ever know," she murmured, nuzzling his nose. He smiled and his eyes lighted up with adoration.

"I love you too, Emma. You are my dream come true," he said back and held her close, shifting onto a more comfortable position before they drifted off together, safe in the knowledge that nothing would ever pull them apart.

No matter what.

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that happened. I hope you liked how I introduced Neal into the story. I debated for a while and settled on an explosive reunion. Most stories tend to focus on Emma's worry about Henry's reaction to the truth more than her feelings. I wanted to focus on her, her thoughts and her anger, specially after experiencing for herself what true love feels like. 
> 
> Next chapter is already on the works and I will have it up as soon as I can. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a comment!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters.
> 
> Author's notes: Hey there, long time no see, uh? *Cue nervous laugh*
> 
> I know, I know. Six months of absence is a long time. Like a mentioned in the SQ fanfiction facebook page, I've had a lot going on during that time. It was never my intention to neglect this story. Things have settled down though, so I should be back in schedule. Thank you for your infinite patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was especially satisfying to write!
> 
> Author's note 2: I fixed some errors and inconsistencies at previous chapters. That should make the story easier to read and make sense at some points. Take a look and let me know if you can't any other mistake that might have escaped me.

* * *

Emma woke up from their impromptu nap with a lazy stretch, looking to the side to find herself facing the still sleeping mayor. They shifted in their sleep. Regan was now lying on his stomach with his head facing away from Emma.

She took the rare chance to watch him sleep, admiring his naked form. First, his bent arms as he rested his hands under the pillow. Big, well-built, and sinewy, with forearms that were strong and sturdy. His shoulders and back were broad and ripped, two cute little dimples forming at the base of his spine, just above his butt.

And what a butt it was.

She smirked to herself, admiring the supple glutes, which always looked particularly enticing when he wore jeans. They gave way to firm thighs, muscled, and taut. She loved to feel how they tensed when she used her mouth on him, or when he was above her, pounding her into the mattress.

Before she could get too distracted, she continued her silent perusal at his rigid calves, and finally to his feet, always clean and never smelly.

Thank God. Regan's hygiene was impeccable.

He always smells great. Even when sweaty, it was never clogging or unpleasant. Perhaps Emma was just biased, and everything about him was appealing to her.

Regrettably, it was time to wake him up. Henry would be up soon anyway, demanding attention as always.

She lightly pressed her lips to his shoulder, gradually increasing the pressure, "Babe, wake up," she murmured, knowing he was a light sleeper.

A groan was her only answer, and she smiled—grumpy mayor.

"Come on, let's go take a quick shower. Henry will be up soon, and we're kind of icky," she chuckled.

He turned to face her and pouted, "Ugh, fine," he grumbled, making her giggle. He was so cute sometimes; it was hard to believe he had been a vengeful king once upon a time.

They managed to keep the shower brief, only exchanging a handful of kisses. After getting changed into lounging clothes, they went downstairs to watch some tv.

Not too soon, they were joined by their slightly grumpy son, who snuggled in between them while he woke up fully, though Regan noticed that he seemed to be clinging to Emma, almost like he was comforting her.

Emma met his eyes and mouthed 'later' to him, confirming his suspicions that something had happened while he was at work. They just watched movies together the rest of the day, indulging their boy with his favorites.

Regan cooked dinner, a simple pasta dish. After dinner, Regan spent some one on one time with Henry while Emma cleaned up, playing with him in his room for a little while before Emma joined them to tuck him into bed. He wheedled two stories out of them, and then he was out like a light.

The adults went back to the living room to indulge in more mature programming, though they were hardly paying attention. Regan bit his lip and decided to bite the bullet.

"Did something happen, Princesa? I noticed Henry was a little clingy after his nap," he asked carefully.

Emma took a deep breath and turned to face him, taking his hand for comfort.

Then, she told him everything.

Halfway through, he took her into his arms and rubbed her back. He stayed calm, not wanting to upset her even more. But inside, he was boiling with rage.

How dare that peasant show up in his town as if nothing was wrong? Didn't he know what his cowardice cost Emma? That had he decided not to take Henry in; they would have sent him to foster care? But more importantly, how dare he try to get his princess away from him!

As if sensing his inner turmoil, she looked up at him and cupped his cheek, "You know nothing he says or does will take me away from you, right? Neal is my past, a past I don't fully regret because every step of it brought me to Henry and you. You two are my present and my future. I need you to remember that because he will probably want to start trouble. Don't let him needle you into doing something you will later regret, okay?" She pleaded, not wanting to see him take a step backward in his redemption.

He had come so far, and she would not let him throw it all away for fucking Neal Cassidy.

He looked at her, really looked at her, and almost crumbled at the pleading look in her lovely green eyes. She was right. He couldn't let himself go back to his old habits. She and Henry deserved better than that.

He swallowed his anger and nodded at her "Okay, my love. You're right; he is unimportant. I swear to you I will leave him alone, no matter how angry I get," He declared, kissing her forehead in silent promise.

Well, it was the best she could hope for, so she took it. She couldn't ask Regan to keep calm and not get mad when she was angry herself.

By silent agreement, they went back to watching tv, wrapped around in each other. Emma and Regan would be okay; they had each other, their son, and the support of most of the town.

Neal Cassidy wouldn't get the satisfaction of watching them crumble.

* * *

The following Monday brought the newest town meeting. A lot of people showed up, eager to hear some news about the barrier situation. Quite a number of them, mostly the younger crowd was anxious to know more about the world that has just opened up to them.

Emma, Regan, and some people of the council were sitting up across the stage. The Mayor walked up to the podium and cleared his throat. "Hello, everyone, and thanks for coming to our weekly town meeting. Today's main topic is our progress with the barrier situation, and we are happy to announce that we finally had a breakthrough," He said with a small grin.

"Unfortunately, nobody will be leaving just yet. Magic is always tricky, even more so here in Storybrooke, so we ask you to be patient while we do some trial runs and ensure the safety of anyone who wants to go out of town. We will start by getting some things delivered. Like we mentioned in previous meetings, one of our goals is to connect with the outside world. We have taken the first step and ordered new equipment for some departments within the town's administration; this includes new computers, backups, communication devices, and lastly, protective and defensive gear for the Sheriff's office," He informed, excited murmurs filling the room.

Ruby stood up and raised her hand. Regan nodded to her, "Yes, Miss Lucas?"

"Um, I was just wondering if some of this equipment, namely computers and newer cellphones, will be available for the general public," She asked shyly, some other people nodding in agreement.

"I think the sheriff can better answer this," Regan said, stepping aside to let Emma take his place. The blonde smiled gratefully before turning to the young wolf.

"To answer your question, Ruby, yes, there are plans already in motion to offer some things to our citizens, after making sure the barrier works as it should. As part of our integration project, we are already devising a plan to upgrade several of our systems. These include post service, insurance, and of course, banking; to offer financial advantages like credit lines, credit and debit cards, loans, and the like. That will open new avenues such as online shopping and delivery services. Also, we will be reaching to well-known companies to provide cable, better internet, and mobile coverage. Mr. Mayor?"

Regan nodded and retook the podium "Thanks, Sheriff. Besides everything lined out by the Sheriff, we have a few interested citizens in setting up stores to supply our town with some existences such as electronics, books, clothes, shoes, and entertainment aids like movies and video games. I must remark that the barrier will work as a force to ensure the secrecy of our magical nature. It doesn't mean that we will exempt from the responsibilities that come with being an officially registered town, such a tax filing, inspections of our infrastructure and regulations, seminars for our government officials, and civic duties, namely voting. Of course, there are also advantages, like receiving some budget from the state, growing tourism after Storybrooke starts appearing on the maps, work and schooling opportunities and even access to medical advances. I believe these will be all excellent aids to upgrade and expand our town," he finished, feeling that they covered everything necessary.

Still, some people had questions, and they were all too happy to answer them, anything to keep them cooperating. It wouldn't do for people to grow restless and start to revolt while they work on making themselves known to the world. It would only delay things and cause unnecessary dissent amongst the citizens. After a while, the assembly came to its natural end.

"We hope that within a period of six months to a year, we will be able to implement most if not all changes mentioned during this meeting. We just ask you to be patient, and we thank you for your continuing support. If there's nothing else, I declare this meeting officially closed," Regan said, waiting a moment before he banged his gavel. People cheered and dispersed, conversation filling the room as the townspeople discussed what they heard between themselves.

Regan and Emma shook hands with the attending members of the council and even chatted with some people before it was time to pick up their son and have a nice family lunch.

Regan felt it was prudent not to mention Maleficent's involvement with the barrier situation, for the time being, feeling like people's prejudice might derail their efforts. Once they make the more critical changes, they will work on introducing their friend to society. It's not as if Maleficent was in a hurry anyway.

She was back to her full splendor, having moved out from the mansion a couple of weeks ago. She had built a small yet tasteful cabin for herself deep in the woods, with enough space to dragon out and stretch her legs. Besides, it was secluded enough to keep up with Emma's magical training, which was a joint effort between Regan and Mal.

As expected, Emma was powerful. As the savior, she was already strong in terms of raw magic. The fact that Gold brought magic back using the essence of Snow and Charming's true love, the same true love she was born from, only increased her potential. The ambient magic in town responded to her like an old friend.

Mal and Regan had concluded that Henry most likely would possess magic as well and would be as much, if not more, powerful than both his parents. He was the son of two innate magical users and, like his mother, a child of true love.

The fact that Regan and Emma didn't share true love's kiss until recently nor Henry's slightly unconventional conception, didn't change the result; he was a child of true love through and through.

That, along with Mal's presence in town, would also be kept a secret. Gold, or even the fairies, could try to control his magic for their own agendas, so they wouldn't give them the chance.

Those were worries for another time, though. For now, the family of three would enjoy their time together, short as it was.

* * *

After a nice lunch with Emma and Henry, Regan went back to the office, dreading the mountain of paperwork that would be waiting for him. Still, he was happy with how things were unraveling. The townspeople were content for the most part. The two idiots weren't too bothersome, Henry was thriving at kindergarten, and his relationship with Emma was flourishing. Nothing could sour his good mood.

At least, that was the thought before an unwanted visitor charged into his office.

Judging by his unkempt mop of hair, poorly groomed facial hair, and peculiar taste in clothes, he could only surmise that he was in the presence of Neal Cassidy. Behind him, Mrs. Thompson became flustered as she apologized for the intrusion, "It's fine, Mrs. Thompson, I can make time for Mr. Cassidy here," He said with a nod, not taking her eyes off the man in front of him.

His ever-faithful secretary sensed the tension between them and wisely made herself scarce with a final nod. There was silence for a few moments, charged with suspense until the intruder himself broke it.

"So, you're the feared Evil King. You know, from here, you don't seem all that impressive. More like, a two-bit, washed up villain turned lapdog of the masses," Neal mocked, smirking.

Regan closed his eyes and briefly lost himself in a fantasy, where his hand was inside this man's chest, causing him unbearable pain as he squeezed his heart to dust. Unfortunately, Emma would get upset if he killed the mongrel, so he just sighed. Still, she never said she couldn't eviscerate him with words.

With his signature raised eyebrows, he responded in kind, "And you're the spawn of dear old Rumple. You know, from here, I can see why Emma can't stand you. Uncouth, vulgar, cowardly, and from what I hear, useless. No wonder Emma needed a real man to procreate with," He sneered, briefly looking down at Neal's crotch, referring to his sterility.

He didn't necessarily think there was something wrong with being sterile, but he knew it would chafe at Neal, so he used it to his advantage.

Indeed, Neal's face turned almost purple with rage and embarrassment "Shut your mouth, you bastard! It's your fault that Emma is angry at me!" He shouted, hands fisting at his sides.

Regan smirked and leaned back in his chair. A king on his throne "No, my dear, you alone are responsible for the Savior's rage. I had nothing to do with that," He chuckled.

Neal slammed his hands down against the desk. "If it weren't for you and your fucking curse, Emma would be with me, and we would have raised Henry together!" he refuted, glaring at the smug man that shared a bed with the woman he loved.

"No, Baelfire. If it weren't for me and my curse, Emma wouldn't have been in this world in the first place. She would have grown up a Princess, groomed to be a Queen, and married to a noble or a royal, most likely a prince or a king like me. An equal, someone to lead her kingdom with her, give her a family and a lifestyle befitting a woman of her station," He said with superiority, rejoicing in Neal's indignant expression.

"But let's say, for argument's sake, that she stayed with you, had you not sent her to prison to pay for your crimes." he scoffed in disgust. "You'd have come here together on her 28th birthday, showing a united front against the big bad 'evil king' assuming of course, that you'd have had the guts to tell her the truth," He drawled, showing just how skeptical he was about that scenario.

"I don't know how things would have played out, but one thing I'm sure of is that true love always prevails, believe me, I spent years trying to snuff it out from the Charming couple and I never succeeded, no matter what I tried. It would have happened. Eventually, months or even years down the line, Emma and I would have fallen in love and gotten together," He said confidently, smirking in triumph.

Neal crossed his arms, defiantly, "But there's also the chance that she would have chosen to stay with me. Not everyone gets to be with their true love, and they lead happy lives," he protested.

Regan nodded, "True. But in her case, it would be out of duty. She would always know that there's someone there quite literally made for her, her heart would always yearn for more. And you, you would live with the burden of being second best, not knowing when it could all come crashing down around you," He pointed out, and Neal stayed silent, knowing it to be the truth.

"Then there's Henry. The truth about his parentage would have come to light, maybe because of our uncanny resemblance, or perhaps my magic would have recognized him as my blood. In any case, no matter your reaction to that truth, good or bad, the result would be the same; I would be part of his life. Because even if you wanted to deny him the right to know me, Emma wouldn't," He said confidently. Emma would have never subjected Henry to the same uncertainty that permeated her own life.

"You see now, Mr. Cassidy? No matter the circumstances, the timing, or your efforts to the contrary, Emma, Henry, and I are and always will be, connected by powers beyond our control. She and I are two halves, united and made whole by our son and any other children we decide to have later on. That's the reality, and no one can change that." He said, standing up. He leaned forward, bracing his hands against his desk and looking at Neal menacingly.

"So, I suggest you get over yourself and back off because If you do anything to hurt them or take them away from me, I will show you why they call me the evil king and not even your father will be able to shield you from my wrath" He warned in a dark tone, eyes shining purple with magic.

Neal swallowed in fear but did his best to mask it. "Is that a threat?" he challenged.

Regan merely grinned with evil intent "A king doesn't make threats, peasant. What you're hearing is a promise," He affirmed before he sat back down, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a town to run. Have a good day, though," He said with the most insincere smile he could muster.

Effectively dismissed, Neal left the office in a rush of anger, humiliation, and jealousy. It was apparent Regan Mills was not a feeble adversary. He knows he should have been more prepared for their confrontation, but the conversation he heard earlier had hurt his pride, and he was itching for a fight to soothe his ego.

**Flashback- A few hours ago**

After breakfast, he had decided to go to the pharmacy to purchase some hygiene and grooming essentials. He had initially failed to recognize that Emma was not the same girl she had been when they last saw each other. She had grown up a lot in many ways, and having Henry to consider only added to her sense of maturity. It was apparent, even in the way she dressed and held herself.

She had never been superficial. The foster system doesn't leave time or energy for such frivolities. Hell, she had fallen for the scruffy thief with the goofy smile and 'aw shucks' attitude, and her appearance was something that she didn't put too much thought into, content with her tomboyish tendencies.

But it seemed that those standards had changed. Not excessively, but enough to set apart the woman she was now from the girl she had been before. Her clothes, while still casual, fit her perfectly, and her appearance was impeccable. Emma now had her hair styled, princess curls that gave off a feminine yet dignified vibe. Her posture was tall and proud, was a contrast to the way she used to fold into herself to protect her fragile heart.

And then there's Regan Mills, the furthest thing from Neal Cassidy that she could possibly find. That was a man that put as much effort into his appearance as he did for anything else. From his tailored clothes to his perfectly maintained stubble and hair that made him attractive in a rugged yet elegant way. His tone of voice was measured and smooth, his vocabulary as rich as it was lethal. He was confident, bordering on arrogant, but it worked for him.

Neal knew he was not sophisticated, and even if he could fake it, that was unnecessary. The first thing he had to do was accept that his way of life had to change, no more thieving or pulling cons or being a nomad. A family needed stability, and he needed to show everyone he was ready to settle down.

To start with, he had to improve the way he presented himself, less than a carefree hooligan, and more than a responsible, capable man. For Emma to even acknowledge him, he had to show her he could be what she and Henry needed. Then there was the task of winning the kid over. The boy was too much like his father for that to be easy.

Still, he at least had a starting point.

When he was satisfied with what he put in his basket, Neal was just about to go to the cashier to pay for his stuff, when he heard two middle-aged women gossiping by the birth control aisle. Typically, he wouldn't have paid them any mind, but he heard Emma's name, and he couldn't resist. Keeping himself out of view, he stepped closer and listened.

"You heard what happened in the diner the other day?"

"No, what?"

"Rumor has it; there was some drama with Sheriff Swan and her ex."

"Seriously?! But-I thought word around town was that they happened years ago before she came to Storybrooke."

"That's the thing! It turns out; her ex is the Dark One's son, Baelfire."

"Rumplestiltskin has a son? That's weird to think about."

"Oh, it gets better. Remember the story about Henry's conception by artificial insemination?"

"Yeah, I heard about it just after the curse broke. King Regan was the donor, right?"

"Yeah, but what you don't know is that Baelfire was with Emma at the time, and they were supposed to raise the baby together."

"Oh my God, don't tell me he ran out on them!"

"Worse. Baelfire knew about the curse and the prophecy, and that Emma was the one destined to break it-"

"I don't like where this is going…"

"He set her up and sent her to prison! supposedly so she could fulfill her destiny or some nonsense."

"That's absurd!"

"I know! That's what Emma said to him as well, after she slapped the hell out of him of course."

"Oh, wow! He deserved it, though. Poor Emma!"

"Yeah, it sucks. That's why King Regan raised Henry; as his birth father, he could claim custody since Emma couldn't keep him."

"Oh my! He is kind of amazing, right? I mean, he didn't plan on having a child, and yet he took him in any way."

"I know, right? And it all worked out for the best. I mean, they're together now, and they have true love."

"Yeah, even if he was the Evil King before, he sought redemption. If I were her, I wouldn't go back to my jerk of an ex."

"I would hope not! Besides, they're smitten with each other. I give it a year, at most, before we hear about wedding plans."

"Ooh! And more babies! I can already imagine how cute they would be if Henry is anything to go by."

"He's such a cutie pie. He's going to be a heartbreaker when he grows up."

"Just like the King. Of course, it's not surprising; he grew up in the Summerlands."

"Mm, they do say southerners make the best lovers in the land. Given his reputation, I'd say it's true!"

"Cheers to Emma, then!"

"And for her to not trade the bull for the jackass!"

They moved away from their spot, laughing all the while. A fuming Neal quickly paid for his stuff and hurried out of here, determined to confront the Evil King.

**End Flashback**

Back in his office, Regan waited until Neal left before letting out a drawn-out sigh. Despite his satisfaction with putting that mongrel in his place, he didn't particularly enjoy being cruel to him.

But the truth was, the situation was of his own doing. He chose to lie to Emma, set her up, and wait until now to tell her the truth and apologize.

Regan knew he had made countless mistakes in his life, many that would haunt him forever, but when it came to Emma and Henry, he always tried his best for them. He had been willing to risk Emma's contempt by telling her his truth, not wanting to start their relationship with such a big secret looming over them, and he had been lucky that her love for him was more prominent than her anger.

He smiled as he thought of his blonde girlfriend, her beautiful heart, and endless capacity for forgiveness. He was always in awe of her ability to see all sides of a story and willingness to help others.

He didn't deserve it. He didn't think there was someone in existence that genuinely did, but Emma had chosen him repeatedly, and he would always be grateful that she did. He would fight for her and their son until the very end. If that meant playing nice with Gold Jr, then, so be it.

' _The things I do for love,'_ he thought with a fond eye roll.

* * *

Meanwhile, just a couple of blocks away, Neal stood outside a store, looking up at the sign above the door like it was a prison sentence.

 _Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer_.

He had spent his whole life trying to avoid this moment. He went to great lengths to delay it for as long as humanly possible.

Emma had been right at the diner. So great was his reluctance to reunite with the man that had once forsaken him, that it even surpassed his desire to share his life with the woman he loved and, in his panic, he made the worst possible decision of his life.

Now here he was, anyway, with Emma lost to him, as she brushed him aside in favor of the arrogant tyrant that cursed everyone here.

He took a deep breath and stepped inside the slightly creepy shop, the small bell above the door ringing cheerfully.

Mr. Gold himself made his way from the back, an annoyed look on his face, "Now what can I do for…" he trailed off, his sarcastic drawl dying on his lips as he stared at the person on the other side of the counter.

He was of average height. His dark hair was short and messy, a few white hairs already sprouting up randomly. He had never seen him before, but he knew who he was.

He could recognize those eyes everywhere.

Eyes that hunted his dreams, always betrayed and angry like they were the last time he gazed upon them, just before he had let him fall through a portal.

Rumple quickly walked around the counter and stepped closer to his boy, now a man. Trembling hands moved to hold onto stiff shoulders, an amazed yet hopeful look transforming his usually sneering face.

"Bae?" He whispered.

Neal couldn't help himself, and closed his eyes, covering the hand that moved to cup his stubbled cheek with his own. When he opened them again, he flashed his long-lost father a resigned, but genuine smile.

"Papa…" was all he let out before his father hugged him tight, exhaling shakily.

"Welcome home, my son."

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! All the players are finally on the scene, or are they? ;)
> 
> Only time will tell. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always, I shall await your lovely reviews.
> 
> Until next time!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or its characters.
> 
> Authors Notes: I am particularly fond of this chapter and I hope you like it too! As always, thanks to my wonderful friend and Beta serenequeen92.

* * *

**Four months later**

It is remarkable how everything can change in a few months yet stay the same in some ways.

Ever since that fateful town meeting, when Regan announced that Storybrooke would officially open to the rest of the world, things in Storybrooke improved dramatically.

At first glance, the town looked the same as ever. It was a calm and picturesque picture of what a small rural town should look like, but at its heart, one could marvel at the apparent differences.

This shift started with the citizens' collective mood. Even those who had no desire to leave town even for a few days, felt free in a way that they never did before. Just knowing that they weren't trapped anymore, that curses or barriers didn't chain them, made all the difference.

There was also a comforting sense of security, knowing they were safe in the hands of their police force. The Sheriff station was one of the places where one could mostly appreciate the change.

Sheriff Swan and all her deputies took their duties with the utmost seriousness. They carried themselves professionally; badges on display, courteous yet stern if necessary, with their recently commissioned jackets with 'SPD' proudly emblazoned on the back, giving them an air of authority that awed everyone.

David (Emma's second in command), Sean, Vincent, and Ruby had been the only ones who could complete Emma's rigorous training so far. They took turns partnering up, one pair taking the day shift while the other took the night shift. Granny had hired Ashley as a waitress to pick up the slack during the days when Ruby was on call.

Seeing the wisdom of having a second in command, Regan had taken Kathryn Midas under his wing as an unofficial deputy mayor. When not tied up with her responsibilities at the DA's office, the former princess learned the ins and outs of running the town with the mayor, getting ready to take over should the need arise.

Some projects, like implementing the post-service and upgrading the banking system, were a work in progress to better suit the needs of their citizens. Still, they had already made tremendous leaps, and some services were already available for the public. The Mayor and the council were confident that it would run smoothly by the end of that year's first quarter.

It was almost like Storybrooke had taken a breath of fresh air, giving everyone a new lease on life, one filled with opportunity and second chances.

However, while most people were happy with the recent turn of events, one person, in particular, was not as wrapped up in all the excitement.

In the months since he arrived in town, Neal Cassidy had done his best to get through Emma. At the very least, for her to acknowledge him beyond the brief, polite greetings he had been receiving.

Once her initial surge of anger had dwindled, Emma concluded that getting worked up over Neal was a waste of time. He didn't deserve even a second of her consideration, and seeing as he was determined to stay around, she would just ignore him and move on with her life.

For Neal, it was agony to watch her parade around town with the evil king. He had done his best to appeal to her and to apologize for what he did. He cleaned up his act; got a job, his father had given him the apartment above the library, so he didn't have to live at the inn, he improved his image and personal care. Hell, after their initial confrontation, he forced himself to be cordial to Regan, and he knew to stay away from Henry.

But nothing worked. Emma wasn't openly hostile to Neal anymore, one could even say she was nice to him, but that was the extent of her benevolence. It was like he was barely a nuisance to her, not even an afterthought.

And that, more than her earlier animosity, hurt even more.

Then he thought that maybe he could get to Emma through her parents. Surely, Snow White and Prince Charming would consider him a better suitor to their princess than the man that made their lives hell.

He was oh so wrong about that.

* * *

**Flashback**

He saw the Charmings having lunch at Granny's and being their disgustingly in love selves. He took a fortifying breath and walked over to their booth, clearing his throat to get their attention.

"Hello, Your Majesties. Um, do you mind if we talk for a moment? I have something important to discuss with you," he started nervously.

Snow and David looked at each other and then back at him, smiling at him in a friendly manner, "Sure, my good friend. May I ask what about it?"

"It's about Emma," he started, rushing to explain when he saw their alarmed expressions. "She's fine! I just want to talk about something that involves her. My name is Neal Cassidy or Baelfire; as I went by in our land", he blurted out, wincing when their expressions changed.

Gone was their friendly demeanor and, in its place, was coldness. David stood up to his full height, his muscular frame towering over the suddenly unsure man before him.

"So, you're the three-hundred-year-old son of Rumplestiltskin, that saw fit to get involved with my eighteen-year-old teenage daughter and left her in prison, pregnant and alone?" He asked rhetorically. He already knew the answer.

Neal gulped and nodded, lifting his hands in surrender, "Yes, but that's why I'm here! I love Emma, and I want to make amends for what I did to her. I swear I didn't know she was pregnant! I would never have done it otherwise," he offered with an apologetic expression.

David's expression didn't change. He had an idea where this was going "And how exactly are you planning to make those amends?" He asked with a glare.

"I…I want to show her I've changed. I'm not the same guy I was back then. I thought I was doing the right thing for her and everyone else, but now I understand that it wasn't my call. I'm doing my best to show her that I truly regret what I did. She says she's in love with the evil king, but I know I can be a much better option! I just need to show her that, and I would appreciate your approval, so…" he trailed off and mustered all his courage before he spoke again.

"I want to ask for your permission to court your daughter officially. I know I made a mistake, but I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to her, and it'll be an honor for me to take care of her and Henry," he asked formally.

The diner was dead silent.

All the other patrons were watching the scene with disbelief at his audacity. Even if Snow and Charming were to go along with his stupid scheme foolishly, Emma was an independent woman that didn't need anyone to take care of her. She let Regan pamper her to his heart's content because she chose to, not because she needed him to.

Just the mere suggestion that her parents, or everyone else's, opinions would have any sway over her personal life, was laughable.

Neal was confident, though. He had weighed the possible outcomes of this interaction. One, Snow and Charming gave their blessing for him to court Emma. Two, they didn't approve, and he was back at square one, not ideal but not too wrong either.

Unfortunately for him, he didn't consider outcome number three, the worst-case scenario.

David's arm moved so fast that no one had time to react before his fist was making contact with Neal's nose, causing him to drop with a pained yelp. He looked up wide-eyed, blood gushing from his painfully throbbing nose and soaking his shirt.

Snow winced at the gruesome sight and thought about intervening but refrained from doing so. Neal wanted to do things the old-fashioned way, so he should deal with the consequences of the old-fashioned way.

Prince Charming stood above him with a steely glare, fisting his bloodied knuckles. "You have a lot of nerve coming here with this nonsense, boy. Do you think I'd want my daughter with a man that hurt her so much? Do you think I'd want my darling grandson to be raised by a coward like you? I know what you're doing. Emma is not giving you the time of day and rather than man up and do something about it; you come running to her parents hoping we'd do your dirty work. You'd ask us to go against everything we stand for regarding true love, to take Henry from his father so you can play house with them and appease your guilt," he accused with disgust.

"Well, you were wrong. I don't want you near my daughter or my grandson, and if you know what's good for you, you will desist from this foolish notion you have and leave them alone. Or you will have more than the evil king to deal with," He warned him, before going back to his booth.

Neal stood up with a groan and left the dinner in a hurry, going back to his place so he could clean up and lick his wounds.

Later that day, when David had gone back to the station, he was almost tackled by his blonde-haired child as she hugged him tightly, looking up at him with an adoring beam, "Thank you, dad," she said, using the d-word for the very first time, rather than his name.

David mirrored her smile right to the dimples and squeezed her lovingly, kissing her forehead and closing his eyes as warmth spread through his chest.

He had made the right choice.

**End Flashback**

Neal was thankful that the prince hadn't broken his nose that day, but it had still hurt like hell, and more importantly, it had hurt his pride.

Now Valentine's day was around the corner, and he was no closer to Emma than he was when he arrived in Storybrooke.

He was running out of time. He could feel something big on the horizon, and desperation was starting to set in.

* * *

**A few days later- Valentine's Day.**

The bright morning sun lighted up the master bedroom of the mayoral mansion, rousing its sole occupant. Sleepy brown eyes blinked open, frowning in confusion when they didn't find his bedmate where one could usually find her.

He stretched lazily and mentally prepared himself to get up and search for his wayward true love when the door to the bedroom opened. Emma made her way inside, carrying a tray with delicious smelling breakfast and two cups of coffee.

"Morning, my King. I see I arrived just in time," she teased with a grin. Regan grinned back and sat up, revealing his bare torso, a sight that never failed to make Emma swoon, "And just what did I do to deserve such a treat?" he asked in mock confusion, smirk belying his words.

She sat on the edge of the bed and carefully placed the tray on his lap, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips "You forgot? Is the honeymoon period already over?" she joked back.

"Never. Happy anniversary, Princess," he murmured and kissed her again, licking her lips playfully before he patted the spot next to him with an expectant eyebrow. She rolled her eyes but complied, smoothly leaping over him and landing at his side, lifting his arm so they could snuggle.

Usually, Regan was the cook, but Emma had wanted to treat him. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, fruit, and coffee all filled the tray, beautifully arranged. They shared the spread, feeding each other with cheesy smiles, and sharing chaste kisses in between bites.

Henry had spent the night with his grandparents, and they didn't need to be at work until later, so they could indulge themselves a bit.

After breakfast had been eaten and the tray was placed on the floor, they laid back down and lost themselves in a passionate embrace, hands exploring bodies freely as they made out with abandon.

* * *

**Smut Scene Alert**

Emma pulled back to the breath and gasped in delight as a hungry mouth latched onto her neck. She closed her eyes and surrendered to the sensations that were driving her mad with need. Emma could feel his erection poke at her intimately, making her shiver, but before things escalated, Emma lightly pushed at his shoulders, "Wait, wait, baby. I want to see you," she requested breathlessly.

He looked down at her and nodded, kissing her again before he sat up with a smirk. He kneeled on the mattress with his legs slightly parted, pulling her closer by the waist so that her buttocks rested on his thighs. From that angle, she had a fantastic view of his upper body, greedily roaming over his torso with her eyes and hands.

This time there was no protest as he slowly pushed his cock inside her, his eyes glued to the place where their bodies met. He watched in fascination as her nether lips stretched to make way for his girth and not for the first time, he wondered what that felt like; to be penetrated by someone. His mind started to whirl with naughty ideas before he shook it off and returned to the current task.

While Emma couldn't see what was happening, she could feel it, and that was way better in her opinion. He started to move, starting slow at first before gradually gaining speed, his hands eagerly reaching to fondle her breasts while his hips got busy between her legs.

"Fuck, yes! fuck me harder, my King!" She shouted, watching lustfully as his abdominal muscles clenched with his movements, feeling the contractions with her hands. She teasingly scratched him, leaving red welts on his smooth, olive skin.

He hissed at the sting and smirked, loving when the got feisty. In retaliation, he stopped and pulled out of Emma.

"Nooo, why?!" she whined, glaring at his smug face. Before she could deliver a smartass remark, he lifted her hips until his mouth was lined with her pussy, not wasting time in eating her out like she was his last meal on earth.

Regan's mouth was relentless, alternating between teasing her clit and pushing his tongue inside her, smearing his handsome face with her slick wetness. Emma moaned and gasped, her hips bucking against his face, but he had a tight grip on her, cupping her ass with both hands. Finally, he latched onto her clit and sucked hard, keeping her in place as an orgasm shook her body.

"Holy shit…" she breathed, meeting his heated gaze while he licked her clean. After a moment, Emma felt him lower her body back down. Her legs felt like jelly as he threw them over his shoulders, his cock pushing back inside her. The pleasure felt never-ending, still sensitive from her previous climax as he fucked her expertly, knowing how to play her body after a year of study.

Regan was thoroughly enjoying himself, his orgasm imminent in the face of his punishing pace, "I'm so close, Princess. Your pussy is getting so tight around my cock," he groaned, spreading his hand over her belly and letting his thumb rub her clit.

Emma's eyes rolled back in her head as the second orgasm of the day rocked through her, her back arching as she screamed in delight. Regan let her legs fall and leaned down, hugging her to him as he came inside her with a drawn-out grunt, doing his best to help her ride it out, even as his hips bucked erratically.

They stayed pressed together, trying to catch their breath. Emma, not wanting to let him go yet, wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed his jaw, smiling widely.

"Happy anniversary, Your Majesty," she husked, returning his earlier sentiment. He chuckled and met her lips, exchanging languid kisses until they had to leave the bed and get ready for work.

That was not a bad start to their day.

**End Smut Scene**

* * *

After basking in their post-coital bliss, the couple showered together and changed into their work clothes. Despite the importance of the date, they still had to make a brief appearance at their jobs, at least.

At noon, they picked up Henry from school and had lunch together, listening to their precious boy's rambles. His teacher had let them make valentine's Day cards for their friends and family and had permitted the exchange of chocolate. Regan and Emma had made goodie bags for Henry to take to his class and give them away, and in return, he had gotten some in return from some of his classmates.

Their little prince was high on life (and sugar).

Regan had informed Henry that he and Emma had a date to celebrate the first year of being together. As a result, Henry would spend the night with his auntie Mal, as he called her. The mighty dragon had grown fond of the adorable prince since she first met him, charmed by the boy like she once had been by his father.

Henry loved to hear stories about the golden age of dragons, his fascination with the majestic creatures so great, that it almost rivaled the one he had for horses. Maleficent had given him a stuffed replica of her dragon form, and he loved it.

Mally, the dragon, was proudly displayed on his bed, along with his beloved Buttercup.

* * *

Mirroring their first date, Regan picked up Emma at the mansion that night. To keep things authentic, he had gotten ready at his office.

When he saw her, he was struck dumb. Where the dress he had gotten her a year ago was flowy and girly, the one she was wearing now was downright sinful—deep red with a daring cleavage and a slit on one side to show some skin. The skirt was short enough to tease but long enough to be tasteful, and red high heels that showed off her pedicured feet completed the whole assemble.

Her golden hair was curled and flowing over her shoulders and upper back, her makeup smoky but straightforward. Blood red lips parted in a smirk as she saw the way she affected him.

She sauntered over to him and kissed him chastely, pleased with the red marks she left on his lips.

"You look breathtaking, Princess," he breathed, kissing the back of her hands.

"Thank you, my King. You look so handsome as well," she responded, eyeing him up and down appreciatively.

His suit, tailored as always, was dark grey instead of his usual black, complemented by the royal blue shirt he was wearing underneath. But the most striking thing about his appearance was his hair.

He had gotten a haircut for the occasion. His dark locks were considerably shorter now and were arranged in a flowed style, combed back on one side before parting and letting the rest of it fall in waves towards the other side. His stubbled beard was lighter, too, giving him a younger appearance.

He grinned at her unsubtle ogling and opened the car door for her, ever the gentleman. The drive to Lumiere's was short, and like the previous year, they were quickly ushered to their table.

Regan ordered a bottle of wine, and when the waiter asked if they wanted an appetizer, they smirked at each other and spoke at the same time.

"Jalapeño poppers."

The waiter left a bit bewildered, and they chuckled together once he was out of earshot. Regan lifted his wine glass a bit and smiled, "For us and our wonderful first year together," he toasted.

"May we enjoy several more," she added before they clinked glasses and took a sip.

A bit later, the waiter came back with their appetizer and took their order. They both chose the salmon, opting for a lighter option since they had plans for each other later.

Incredible, sexy plans.

It was a delightful evening, filled with loving glances and dreamy smiles. They shared dessert and finished the bottle of wine before Regan settled the check, and they left.

Emma suggested they completed the date with a walk on the beach. Hopefully, this time, there would be no life-changing confessions.

Not sad ones, at least.

They took off their shoes and walked together near the shore, hand in hand. They stopped for a while and just enjoyed the sight of the calm sea, the moon illuminating their embracing forms.

Regan looked down at the woman that had saved him. Emma felt his gaze on her and turn to meet his eyes, flushing slightly under his scrutiny, "What?" she asked with a shy laugh.

"I love you, Princess," he said in a solemn tone.

"I love you too, My King," she echoed, slightly confused by his tone.

She was further confused when he let their shoes drop on the sand and turned to face her, taking both her hands in his, "I wouldn't be this happy if it weren't for you, Emma. I wouldn't have Henry either. You were the start of my journey towards redemption and happiness, my biggest cheerleader too. Even before we shared true love's kiss, I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you," He confessed bashfully.

"A year ago, I brought you here and showed you the worst of me. Tonight, after an amazing year together, I want to offer you the best of me, forever," Regan gulped and lowered himself down to one knee, drawing a gasp from Emma as he took a small velvet box out of his jacket pocket.

He opened it and showed her the ring, "This ring is called 'Juno the Swan.' Given the name, I thought it was appropriate for the occasion," he teased with a bit of a nervous smile.

The ring was gorgeous yet straightforward, a smooth, 14k platinum band with a big diamond in the middle, and two smaller ones on each side shaped like tiny swan wings.

"Emma Swan, owner of my heart and mother of my child, my savior, my Princess. Would you grant me the honor of becoming my Queen?" He asked, his heart doing cartwheels in his chest.

The proposal floored Emma. They discussed marriage a couple of times, but that had been in the abstract, a daydream of their future. But now, here he was, taking the step to make that future a reality. She knew she should be nervous. Once, the prospect of binding herself to someone else in such a permanent way would have been enough to send her running for the hills.

But now it was different. Emma wasn't nervous or scared. She didn't want to run. Looking down at the man that fate explicitly made for her, she could only feel love and hope for a very long life together, surrounded by their children.

She nodded frantically, laughing breathlessly as a few tears ran down her cheeks, "Yes! Oh, Regan, of course, I'll marry you!" she exclaimed happily, barely refraining from throwing herself at him as she held her left hand.

Regan exhaled in relief, and with slightly shaky hands, he delicately pushed the ring on her finger. He kissed the back of her hand, just atop the ring, and beamed at her.

He laughed as he was tackled to the ground, not caring about getting sand all over his suit. Emma kissed him passionately, cupping his cheek with the hand that now housed the symbol of their commitment.

A while later, after exchanging long, toe-curling kisses, they were just lying on the sand, cuddling. Regan removed his jacket and was using it as a pillow while Emma rested her head on his chest.

Emma couldn't stop looking at her ring, "It really is a beautiful ring, babe. Where did you get it?" she asked curiously.

"Remember a few weeks ago, when I told you my morning was full, and I couldn't even have lunch? Well, that was a lie," he told her sheepishly, "Jefferson, Graham, and I went to Portland to ring hunt, and they helped me pick," he confessed.

"Aw, that's nice of them," she said, chuckling at the mental image of three clueless men shopping for rings. Then something occurred to her and groaned, "My parents are going to freak out!" she sighed.

"Uh, not really. I mean, I asked for their blessing," he grumbled. Emma lifted her head and raised an eyebrow, not expecting that at all, "You did?" she asked incredulously.

Regan nodded and thought back to that day about a week after he got the ring.

* * *

**Flashback**

Regan stood at the door to the Charmings' apartment, holding a container in his hands. He was here on a mission, but a bit of bribery never hurt, and he knew from whom Emma and Henry's big appetite came.

He took a deep breath and knocked, coming face to face with Snow White when she answered the door, "Oh, Regan, hi. What brings you here?" she asked.

"I have something significant to discuss with you and David. May I come in?" He requested politely.

Snow nodded and stepped aside to let him in. Regan gave her the container "Here; I brought you some lasagna," he offered. He could see David's head perk up at the mention of food and bit back a smirk.

"Thanks. Why don't you take a seat while I make us some tea?" Snow offered, and he nodded, walking to the living room and taking a seat on the single chair.

"David," he greeted politely.

"Regan," the former prince nodded back.

A few minutes later, Snow joined them, carrying a tray with three cups of tea and sugar. She offered one cup to the mayor and one to her husband before joining him on the couch.

There was silence for a moment; all of them merely sipping their tea before Regan put down his cup and cleared his throat.

"I'm just going to cut to the chase," he started, licking his lips anxiously, "I love Emma. She and Henry are my reason for living, and honestly, I don't need anything else. But Emma deserves everything she wants, and I want to give it to her. I'm here to formally ask for your blessing to ask her to marry me," he said bluntly, but courteous.

Snow and David's eyes widened, "You want to marry our daughter? I assumed you wouldn't want to get married again," Snow carefully commented.

Regan decided to be honest, "I don't need a wedding to live a long and happy life with Emma, and I'm sure she would agree. Even if it isn't necessary, to call her my wife would be a dream come true for me, and it would mean a lot to Emma as well. Marriage is not just taking the next step in our relationship; it means choosing each other again for as long as we live," he declared softly, a small smile playing on his lips.

Snow took David's hand and squeezed, realizing that Regan was right. All those years ago, she didn't marry her prince because it was tradition, she did it because through every hurdle and obstacle in their way, they kept choosing each other and they never wanted to stop.

David flashed Snow his signature smile, and after silently agreeing, he turned back to Regan, "I never imagined I'd live to see my daughter marry the evil king. And I'm glad I don't have to," he said in a solemn tone.

Regan deflated and nodded. It is not like he needed their permission, but it would have been nice for them to be on board. He was about to stand up and thank them for their time before David spoke again.

"Because I'm not giving my blessing to the evil king. I'm giving it to the man that raised my grandson as the smart, happy boy he is and loves my daughter unconditionally. That's all we ever wanted for her, and we're glad she got it. Good luck and welcome to the family," he offered with a grin and stood up, offering his hand to his daughter's true love.

Regan stood up as well, speechless in the wake of their acceptance. He took David's hand and shook it, a broad smile growing on his face.

"Thank you," was all he could say.

Then he looked at Snow, and for once, he didn't feel contempt or resentment. He drew the surprised woman into a hug and felt her relax into it. Finally, after years of holding her responsible for his bad fortune, he forgave her for her selfish deed and, at the same time, thanked her for giving him his happily ever after.

At last, the past was left where it belonged, giving way to the brighter future that awaited them all.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Emma looked at him in adoration, touched beyond words, "I'm so proud of you, Regan. I can't wait to call you my husband," she murmured as she kissed him again, straddling his middle.

The mayor held her close, glad that the night's outcome was way better than the last one they shared on that beach.

"Let's go home, baby. I want to make love to my fiancée," he husked in her ear, making her shiver.

They didn't bother going back for his car, a purple puff of smoke transporting them directly to their bedroom. Not even a single wink of sleep occurred that night, but it was worth it as they put their bed to fair use.

And the bathtub

And the shower

And the kitchen counter (After pausing to hydrate themselves)

And the stairs

And the wall just outside their room.

And the bed…again.

It was a sex marathon of Olympic proportions for sure, but it was ok. Because they were together, in love and engaged, and amidst lustful swearing and moans and joyful laughter, one thing prevailed and would never change.

True love was, indeed, the most powerful magic of all.

**To be continued**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're engaged, yay! But beware, for not everyone will be happy with the news. Next chapter will be up next week, hopefully.
> 
> As always, I hope you are enjoying this story so far and I eagerly await your comments!


End file.
